Pour l'enfant de James
by Fille au chat
Summary: Après avoir enlevé Harry aux Dursley sous l'ordre de Dumbeldore, Severus commence à faire d'étranges rêves à propos du père de celui-ci et réalise qu'il s'agit probablement de véritables souvenirs. Mais malgré la levée du sort et ses conséquences... Poudlard continue de vivre. Severus / James mais surtout autres couples originaux. Multipairing. Fic adoptée. [PAUSE]
1. Prologue

**Pour l'enfant de James**

* * *

 **Rating :** T (parce que pas de lemons mais peut-être limes au grand maximum)

 **Couples :** James Potter / Severus Snape. Mais pas seulement et ce seront des couples... disons... originaux.

 **Disclaimer :** Hum... Je ne crois m'appeler J. K. Rowling, non, désolée... Donc les personnages sont tous à elle, bien évidemment. Sans compter qu'il s'agit d'une fic adoptée : il existe donc une version de _Pour l'enfant de James_ par PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo. Cependant, il n'existe que deux chapitres et je l'ai reprise ensuite (avec sa permission, bien sûr).

Vous pouvez la visionner si vous le souhaitez mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ma version.

 **Note :** Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués, quittez cette page, vous connaissez la chanson...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Assis en face du bureau de Dumbeldore, Severus Snape laissait couler ses larmes sans la moindre retenue, plusieurs sanglots secouant ses épaules.

Depuis plusieurs jours, des rêves étranges concernant James Potter le laissaient perplexe, leur récurrence l'amenant à se demander si ce n'était pas en vérité des souvenirs refoulés ; A ses yeux, il s'agissait alors d'un événement mineur qu'il avait tout de même confié à Dumbeldore, les rêves agités étant peu recommandés pour un espion devant se concentrer uniquement sur son rôle.

Et lorsque Dumbeldore lui avait révélé qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sort d'oubli, Severus avait naturellement demandé à ce qu'il soit levé.

 **\- Bordel...**

S'il avait su à l'avance combien ce serait douloureux de connaître la vérité, peut-être n'aurait-il pas osé récupérer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs.

En fait, le professeur de potions s'était rarement senti faible dans sa vie au point d'en pleurer de détresse. Une seule et unique fois durant son enfance lorsqu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa mère des coups de son père violent ; un événement désagréable et probablement destructeur qui l'avait poussé à s'imaginer que toute situation de faiblesse était néfaste.

Puis James Potter était rentré dans sa vie et avait tout transformé autour de lui.

Et maintenant que les souvenirs remontaient enfin en surface, Severus se souvenait également combien il s'était senti faible contre James Potter. Cet imbécile se moquant sans cesse de lui pour retenir son attention mais qui s'était finalement excusé avec l'appui de Lily après l'attaque de son loup-garou de meilleur ami. Et puis sa faiblesse lorsqu'il était finalement tombé entre ses bras.

Potter lui avait absolument tout pris, renversant ses plus profondes convictions, et avait été à la fois son premier et dernier amour ; et c'était douloureux de songer à quel point ils avaient été heureux ensemble maintenant que Voldemort l'avait tué. Ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde, son mari James et sa meilleure amie Lily, s'étaient sacrifiés.

Pour un fils. Un fils qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger... rayé de sa mémoire. Tout comme eux deux.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Severus. Vous savez que c'était nécessaire...**

Bien sûr que ça l'était. Ca n'empêcha pas Severus de bondir de sa chaise, son corps vacillant réussissant à peine à tenir debout mais son regard embué de larmes tout de même chargé de reproches contre le vieil homme qui espérait visiblement qu'il reprenne rapidement ses esprits. Comme toujours. Mais cette fois, Severus se sentait réellement dépassé par ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

 **\- Ce sort m'a fait oublier mes plus importants souvenirs ! J'ai oublié la vérité sur James et Lily... Mon mari est mort en sachant que je ne le considérerai plus que comme mon pire ennemi, comme lorsque nous étions des gosses, et ce que ce serait peut-être ainsi jusqu'à ma mort ! Je pensais que la personne que j'aimais était Lily et que James me l'avait prise mais ce n'était que de faux souvenirs pour combler le vide !**

Réalisant que ce n'était pas là l'essentiel, Severus se sentit trembler de part en part, sa tête lui tournant affreusement.

 **\- Et surtout j'ai abandonné Harry...**

Étouffant un nouveau sanglot, Severus se rassit finalement sur sa chaise, incapable de tenir plus longtemps debout. Dumbeldore lui donna quelques claques maladroites dans le dos, faisant de son mieux pour soutenir son meilleur espion. Apprendre qu'un sort d'oubli avait entravé ses souvenirs pendant si longtemps était un coup difficile à accuser...

Surtout que Severus se rendait maintenant compte que c'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était mis à détester Harry au point de le tyranniser durant le début de sa scolarité. Bien sûr, il détestait sa ressemblance avec James mais en avait oublié la véritable raison. Avant la levée du sort d'oubli, ses souvenirs d'adolescence étaient imprécis et Severus avait supposé qu'il préférait oublier cette période où Lily semblait en couple avec James...

En fait, toutes ces années, sa colère l'avait dominée mais il avait été incapable de la contrôler puisqu'il avait oublié sa véritable origine.

Il s'en était même pris à Harry. La seule personne qui pouvait encore s'apparenter à sa famille ! Il était furieux contre lui-même, rien que d'y penser. Voire honteux. Heureusement, après que Dumbeldore lui ait demandé d'aller le chercher chez les Dursley qui le martyrisaient, leur relation avait évolué vers une amitié plus saine et sereine. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que ses rêves sur James avait commencé.

La présence presque constante d'Harry avait dû faire fléchir le sort d'oubli, les émotions des souvenirs qu'il aurait dû lui évoquer étant trop forts pour être complètement contrôlées. Bien sûr, Dumbeldore devait le savoir et l'avait probablement envoyé chercher Harry pour cette raison.

Pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas le perdre lui aussi. Pour qu'il se souvienne malgré le sort.

 **\- Est-ce qu'Harry connaît sa propre histoire, au moins ?**

Le directeur n'eut pas besoin de lui répondre. Son regard gêné et désolé parlait pour lui. Autrement dit, Severus devait non seulement prétendre que rien n'avait changé pour n'alerter ni les Mangemorts ni qui que ce soit d'autre mais devait en plus révéler lui-même à Harry qu'il aurait pu l'élever, dans une autre vie, si la prophétie le concernant lui et Voldemort n'avait pas tout détruit...

 **\- Je suppose qu'il sera important pour vous de parler à Harry quand vous vous sentirez prêt... Sachez cependant que la guerre approche et que nombreux événements ne vont pas tarder à se produire alors il faudra que cette discussion ait lieu assez vite...**

 **\- Faîtes-le venir immédiatement. Je vais lui parler... lui expliquer tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur son passé et sur lui-même.**

N'hésitant pas à montrer son infini soulagement, Dumbeldore se permit un sourire de fierté en le voyant réagir de manière aussi... courageuse.

 **\- Très bien. Je vous l'amène. Bien sûr, je vous laisserai... en famille... je suppose.**

Mal à l'aise, Severus ne fit qu'acquiescer doucement de la tête, préférant ne pas protester. En fait, il se contenta seulement de sécher ses larmes et de camoufler la plaie béante de son cœur qu'il venait d'apercevoir après des années de confusion. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité pleurer encore un long moment son mari et sa meilleure amie, il se devait de rester fort, au moins jusque la fin de la guerre.

Pour l'enfant de James.


	2. Les révélations de Severus Snape

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Guest :** J'espère que la suite te plaira également, c'est vrai que l'idée de base de cette fic m'a beaucoup plu ^^

 **jongkey69 :** La voici, en espérant que ça te plaise ^^

 **stormtrooper2 :** Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort... mais... je ne te spoilerai pas le chapitre ;p

 **Neaniver279 :** Oooooh, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir poster une review sur cette fiction ! C'est qu'elle suscite beaucoup d'intérêt, je suis contente ^^ Ravie de te voir enfin de retour, au passage. J'espère que cette fic te plaira, j'ai les grandes idées mais elle n'est pas encore écrite donc on verra comment elle tournera au fur et à mesure ;p

* * *

 **\- Et qu'est ce qu'il te veut, exactement, Dumbeldore ?**

 **\- Aucune idée. McGo a juste précisé que je devais le voir dans son bureau, au plus vite. Elle a à peine pris le temps de me donner le mot de passe.**

 **\- Bon courage alors... Ca fait longtemps qu'il ne t'a pas convoqué.**

Harry comptait bien avouer qu'il était un peu inquiet à ce propos mais le regard bleu de son meilleur ami dévia soudainement sur une silhouette aux cheveux blonds qui passait près d'eux, allant s'installer dans un couloir. Conscient que Ron n'allait pas tarder à baver et donc à en oublier jusque sa présence, Harry préféra partir sans un mot et ainsi battre en retraite. De toute façon, Ron n'avouerait jamais son attirance, pas même sous Veritaserum.

Harry, lui, n'en était déjà plus à ce stade.

C'était stupide de sa part, d'ailleurs, de tomber amoureux alors que la guerre n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Il ne pouvait même pas se déclarer ou ce serait irrémédiablement mettre celui qu'il aimait en danger. Celui, oui. Ça avait été une vraie surprise au début pour lui d'être attiré par un autre homme et peut-être était-ce même encore légèrement terrifiant mais Harry avait fini par l'accepter.

Difficile de ne pas le faire, en même temps, en réalisant qu'il était la première personne à laquelle il pensait en se réveillant et le seul dont il recherchait le regard chaque matin pour ne serait-ce qu'au moins pour lui offrir un sourire qu'il espérait simplement amical et non pas trop révélateur.

 **\- Malefoy.**

Mmh, non, n'allez pas vous faire d'idées étranges. Ce n'était clairement pas au Serpentard qu'il pensait jusqu'ici. Certains avaient peut-être des tendances masochistes pour espérer quelconque relation saine avec cet imbécile mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Harry. Avec toutes les responsabilités qu'il devait endosser, ne pouvait-il pas simplement tomber amoureux d'une personne douce, gentille et sensible ?

Cependant, à cet instant, il faisait face à une personne qui ne répondait à aucun de ces critères et Harry se retint de souffler d'exaspération. Malefoy venait d'interrompre le fil de ses pensées en lui bloquant le passage du couloir, son livre de potions ouvert entre les mains indiquant clairement qu'il resterait en place pendant un moment si rien ne venait le perturber.

Et Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un blond désagréable.

 **\- Quoi ?!** Ragea ce dernier quand il releva la tête de son bouquin visiblement très passionnant.

Mmh... désagréable avait-il dit ? Doux euphémisme... L'horrible petit con avait encore l'air d'une humeur si massacrante que même Cerbère en aurait sans doute pris des notes s'il était encore dans l'école comme durant leur toute première année à Poudlard.

 **\- J'aimerai passer, si tu permets.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ca peut me faire, Potter ? Tu penses vraiment que...**

 **\- Draco.**

Un Théodore Nott sauvage venait d'apparaître, faisant ouvrir des yeux ronds aux deux ennemis sur le point̂d'engager les hostilités. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la réaction la plus naturelle du monde que de rester figé après avoir entendu la voix du jeune homme. Théodore parlait vraiment très peu et Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était assez proche de Malefoy pour l'appeler par son prénom.

Surtout que Théodore s'était toujours tenu a l'écart de la bande de Malefoy, contrairement a la plupart des Serpentards, si solitaire qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu discuter avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Luna Lovegood, se fichant bien que cette dernière soit une Serdaigle et que les Serpents étaient censés ne pas apprécier les autres maisons en règle générale.

Une amitié qui ne l'avait pas vraiment étonné vu les deux personnages mais là... Draco Malefoy ? Vraiment ?

 **\- J'ai besoin de mes notes sur notre dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Est-ce que tu peux me les rendre, s'il te plaît ?**

Hésitant visiblement sur la marche à suivre, le Serpentard apostrophé finit cependant par céder face au regard indifférent mais dans l'attente de son camarade de maison, non sans jeter un dernier regard noir à Harry au passage. Et si son rival de Gryffondor pensa un instant à lui adresser un sourire étincelant pour l'agacer encore un peu plus, le regard froid que Théodore posa sur lui l'empêcha soudainement d'y penser.

Contrairement à Drago Malefoy qui jouait les imbus de sa personne pour se protéger et ressemblait à une caricature d'aristocrate imbécile, Théodore dégageait réellement une confiance en lui désarmante. De prime abord, on pouvait penser qu'il était trop timide pour se lier aux autres mais Harry avait la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas quand il croisait son regard... souvent chargé d'un mépris qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise...

Haussant un sourcil face aux joues brûlantes du Survivant qui se sentait soudainement comme un petit garçon puni après une bêtise, Théodore parut finalement satisfait et se détourna élégamment pour suivre d'un pas nonchalant un Draco Malefoy probablement toujours aussi furieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

Harry en profita donc immédiatement pour s'enfuir jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeldore et tenter d'oublier cet événement... mineur.

 **\- Dragées au chocolat.**

Soufflant discrètement quand la gargouille se tourna pour le laisser accéder au bureau du Directeur, Harry grimpa les marches sans s'inquiéter vraiment de ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant, il eut soudainement un très mauvais pressentiment quand il se retrouva non pas face à Dumbeldore une fois à l'intérieur de son bureau mais face à son professeur de potions.

 **\- Bonjour, Potter.**

 **\- Bonjour... Severus.**

Inquiet par cette ambiance très formelle, Harry s'assit sur la chaise que Severus venait de lui désigner d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était impatient ou non de connaître la raison de sa présence. Bien que le professeur de potions ait été longtemps quelqu'un d'abject avec lui, depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des Dursley, leur relation s'était un peu adoucie et Harry s'était même confié à lui sur plusieurs sujets.

Certes, il s'agissait avant tout de son professeur et ce n'était donc pas particulièrement sérieux de trop se lier à lui. Enfin c'était tout de même agréable de pouvoir discuter avec un adulte qui comprenait tous les sacrifices que la guerre lui demandait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron et Hermione avec ses cauchemars et ses angoisses mais vider son sac de temps à autre était tout de même apaisant.

Néanmoins, si Servilus prenait la peine de le convoquer dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, ce n'était pas rassurant...

 **\- Harry... J'ai des révélations importantes à te faire. A propos de tes parents, du moins en partie. Et elles auront bientôt des répercussions importantes sur le présent. J'espère ne pas trop te choquer ou t'effrayer... Sache que si tu ne veux plus en entendre parler après ça, je comprendrai. Mais je serai aussi très heureux si tu veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître.**

S'asseyant en face de lui, Severus marqua un temps de pause, semblant sonder Harry pour prévoir à l'avance sa réaction. Sauf que le jeune homme n'avait pas la moindre idée du sujet que tentait d'amener subtilement son professeur et les deux hommes ne firent alors que s'observer avec appréhension, un dangereux malaise se propageant petit à petit entre eux.

Et finalement, c'est Harry qui choisit le premier de rompre le silence pesant.

 **\- D'accord mais... c'est-à-dire... ?**

 **\- J'étais marié à ton père et nous voulions t'élever tous les deux grâce à Lily. Un sort d'oubli m'a permis de survivre contrairement à eux et je n'ai récupéré tous mes souvenirs que très récemment.**

Visiblement, le Serpentard s'était souvenu qu'il s'adressait à un Gryffondor dont la compréhension des subtilités n'était que très limitée.

Néanmoins, le trop plein d'informations en à peine deux phrases ne manqua pas de bloquer momentanément Harry qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce type de révélations. Bien qu'il connaisse peu de choses sur ses parents, il pensait au moins savoir que Lily et James étaient mariés et amoureux ! Comment Severus avait pu être un jour le mari de son père ?

Cette idée semblait complètement improbable mais Severus Snape n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de choses. Et le fait qu'il utilise un ton aussi sérieux et officiel rendait toute probabilité de simple blague définitivement impossible.

Bien qu'Harry se posait maintenant mille questions sur ces nouveaux éléments du passé et n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser.

 **\- Vous... Tu... Mais alors... comment je... comment j'ai pu naître si vous... ?**

 **\- Nous voulions tous les deux un enfant mais la loi sorcière ne nous permettait pas d'adopter.**

 **\- Vous avez couché avec ma mère... !**

Bizarrement, cette idée l'horrifiait complètement. Visiblement, Severus aussi, au regard de profond dégoût qu'il lui renvoya avant de le contredire.

 **\- Tu t'imagines trop de choses, Harry. Calme un peu tes hormones, s'il te plaît. Lily n'était avec aucun de nous deux réellement, elle était notre mère porteuse, tout simplement. Tu as été élevé par des Moldus, tu dois au moins connaître vaguement l'insémination artificielle. Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette idée de base mais... disons que tu étais vraiment désiré.**

Heureux mais intimidé par ces derniers mots, Harry remua vaguement sur sa chaise, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi en penser.

Bien sûr, il était heureux d'entendre que ses parents, quels qu'ils soient au final, l'avaient désirés et aimés. Cependant, c'était délicat d'imaginer James Potter avec Severus Snape ! Et même s'il appréciait bien plus son professeur désormais, même s'il s'était confié à lui à quelques reprises, Harry était bien incapable de s'imaginer une vie où il aurait pu l'élever...

Et surtout, si une part en lui hurlait de joie à l'idée de découvrir quelqu'un pouvant plus ou moins s'apparenter à un membre de sa famille, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré tout en pensant que ce serait à jamais impossible, une autre lui susurrait qu'il était destiné à le perdre. Forcément. Comme tous les autres.

S'attacher avant la guerre était la pire des idées... Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander "et si"...

 **\- Il y a autre chose,** l'interrompit Severus, visiblement inquiet de son silence. **Lily sortait avec une veela et... elle lui a demandé de te protéger.**

Relevant immédiatement les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissé sur celui qui aurait dû être son père adoptif, Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur pour le pousser à continuer, soudainement inquiet. Il connaissait peu de choses sur les créatures magiques et craignait soudainement d'apprendre en être un.

 **\- Tu n'es pas un veela,** répondit cependant Severus en écho à ses pensées. **Génétiquement, tu es purement humain. Mais si on connaît peu de choses sur ces créatures magiques, apparemment, il existe une cérémonie assez complexe chez eux qui t'a probablement léguée une certaine protection. Déclenchée par l'amour** **de ta mère, c'est peut-être ce qui a permis ta survie.**

Une protection magique mêlée à un puissant amour maternel...

Ainsi Lily avait tout de même donné sa vie pour le protéger, tout comme James, sûrement, d'ailleurs. Enfin si cette donne ne changeait pas, la plupart de ces certitudes venaient tout de même de brutalement s'effondrer. Et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de refaire toute la liste des révélations de son professeur ainsi que toutes leurs conséquences directes et indirectes dans sa tête.

Dont la principale, essentiellement, qui ne cessait de le tourmenter.

 **\- Alors vous auriez pu être mon père... Si...**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure assez gauche et Harry était presque certain d'avoir balbutié ces mots d'une manière presque incompréhensible mais Severus eut la bonté de ne pas conclure sa phrase à sa place et se contenta d'un sourire qui se voulait probablement rassurant mais qui était surtout grimaçant d'angoisse.

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux toujours qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas...**

Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû accepter cette proposition mais Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il préférait les remords ou les regrets.

Et voir Severus se détendre un peu à sa réponse le conforta dans l'idée que c'était la bonne décision. Si personne ne savait que Severus Snape et lui étaient proches, peut-être avait-il un espoir de survie tout en étant proche de lui... Hermione lui aurait probablement hurlé que rejeter ceux qu'il aimait pour ne pas les perdre était une putain d'idée de merde mais Harry devait bien admettre que tous ceux autour de lui tomber toujours.

Et Severus Snape, l'ombre qui était toujours derrière lui pour le protéger, ne devait pas mourir. C'était une de ses rares certitudes.

S'efforçant de camoufler ses pensées moroses avec un sourire timide, Harry se leva en voyant son "père" faire de même. Quelle pensée étrange. Pouvait-il au moins espérer avoir le temps de s'y habituer ? Même si rien n'était moins sûr avec l'arrivée de la guerre, Harry se permit de mettre de côté cette pensée et fixa un instant les orbes noires de son vis-à-vis, voulant les graver dans sa mémoire.

Ainsi bien qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point de sortir du bureau, une question s'imposa dans l'esprit du Survivant, pour le plus grand malaise de Severus.

 **\- Vous n'avez pas précisé... mais qui était la veela de Maman ?**

Harry perçut immédiatement de l'hésitation dans les yeux de Severus Snape mais, en lui envoyant un regard suppliant, il sut qu'il aurait sa réponse malgré toutes les conséquences qu'elle allait très certainement engendrer par la suite.

 **\- Narcissa Malefoy.**

* * *

Alors ? Surpris ou pas tant que ça ? Qui sont selon vous les couples de cette fic ?

J'ai hâte de lire ça dans vos reviews ! (Si vous en laissez... mais ça me ferait tellement plaisir, je suis sûre que vous le ferez ! ;p)


	3. Le royaume de Théodore Nott

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **stormtrooper2 :** Cool, tout plein de questions sur ma fic, contente de voir que ça t'intéresse ;p

 **jongkey69 :** Pas de couple HP / DM si c'est bien ta question... pour une fois. Pairing moins habituel à l'horizon, en fait.

 **Yume resonnance :** Wow, heureusement que je me suis dit que ce serait une fiction sans pression, je serais morte de stress, là, sinon xD Enfin ce sera à toi de voir si ça te plaît au final donc... je n'ai qu'à l'espérer et essayer de faire de mon mieux ;)

 **Neaniver279 :** Ah ah ! Contente de te voir aussi enthousiaste ! Eh oui, pas de Drarry, c'est trèèèèès rare chez moi... et Théodore est un personnage que j'adore donc je compte bien lui donner une place assez importante. Je vois que le Narcissa / Lily t'a surprise, je suis satisfaite ;p

Et pour Gayland, je pensais à réduire pour que ça soit un minimum crédible... mais je sens qu'on tire un peu vers ça, au final, en fait xD Et bon, Harry est surpris mais c'est le personnage principal, il a l'habitude xD

Waaaw, la signature tellement stylée ;p

* * *

 **\- Draco. J'ai besoin de mes notes sur notre dernier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Est-ce que tu peux me les rendre, s'il te plaît ?**

Interrompu dans sa discussion plutôt animée avec Potter, Draco Malefoy eut bien du mal à se stopper, une furieuse envie de se disputer avec le brun l'animant. Bien qu'il ait décidé de faire profil bas cette année, ce serait définitivement suspect s'il ne réagissait pas à l'approche d'un Gryffondor alors qu'il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Et puis, surtout, Harry Potter était foutrement chiant à venir le déranger en plein milieu de sa lecture...

Cependant, Draco Malefoy n'avait aucune envie de faire patienter Théodore Nott. Et dès qu'il l'eut appelé, Draco dut s'obliger à ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même, parce qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas à se conduire de la sorte, même si sa honte revenait désormais à chaque fois que le jeune homme prononçait son prénom.

Pourtant, c'était de sa faute, d'une certaine manière, si l'autre garçon l'appelait d'une manière aussi familière depuis le début de l'année. Draco se souvenait distinctement de la seconde où il s'était aperçu que Théodore Nott serait son voisin de table pour l'année en cours de DCFM et il se rappelait également ne pas s'en être détaché avant plusieurs minutes d'observation minutieuse alors qu'il aurait dû oublier la présence du jeune homme en moins d'une seconde.

Et plus étrange encore, Draco lui avait ordonné d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme mais qui n'était définitivement que tremblante et peu assurée de lui prêter ses notes pour le week-end, le corrigeant même lorsque Théodore avait obéi d'une voix lascive... non, lassée.

D'une voix lassée.

 _ **\- Si tu veux, Malefoy.**_

 _ **\- ...Draco.**_

Théodore lui avait semblé tout aussi indéchiffrable que d'habitude mais, néanmoins, une étincelle d'étonnement avait dansé un instant dans ses prunelles. A moins que le blond n'ait fait que l'imaginer et l'espérer, en fait.

 ** _\- Si tu veux... Draco._**

En somme, tout était de sa faute. Et en replongeant dans ces souvenirs, Draco venait encore de laisser son héritage guider son corps à sa place.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Théodore, s'apercevant qu'ils marchaient ensemble depuis un moment en direction de leur salle commune. Murmurant au jeune homme de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses notes, Draco déglutit péniblement en voyant l'autre garçon hausser les épaules avec indifférence et aller s'asseoir élégamment sur l'un des vieux canapés verdâtres de la pièce.

Inconscient du regard du blond sur lui, il se contenta de s'y allonger avec une grâce aristocratique mais étrangement naturelle chez lui, fermant doucement les yeux pour profiter du feu de cheminée qui crépitait doucement. Et les flammes se reflétaient sur son visage détendu et apaisé de toute émotion. Théodore devait être un Serpentard pour cette seule raison. Leur salle commune semblait lui appartenir plus que quiconque.

Un Prince au beau milieu de son royaume.

S'efforçant de détourner le regard, Draco se mordit férocement les joues pour s'empêcher de fixer de nouveau le jeune homme. Peu importe son héritage, c'était une mauvaise chose que de baver sur Théodore Nott et, de toute façon, si sa mère avait pu résister alors il devait en être capable lui aussi. Surtout cette année. Il devait à tout prix se concentrer sur sa mission de la plus haute importance sans penser à rien d'autre.

C'était suffisamment dangereux, même avec toute sa concentration, après tout.

 **\- Hey, les mecs,** s'étrangla Goyle de son habituelle voix lourde et grave et si irritante. **Vous n'auriez pas vu Draco ?**

Au fond de la salle, le concerné songea un instant à se manifester, hésitant tout de même à interrompre ses recherches à propos du cours qu'il devait encore rendre à son propriétaire, mais Goyle n'attendit pas de toute façon aucune réelle réponse avant de poursuivre.

 **\- Ses chocogrenouilles ont disparu et il m'en veut un peu depuis qu'il a compris que c'est moi qui les avais avalé...**

 **\- T'as qu'à t'excuser. Ou lui dire qu'il est notre prince. Suffit de le flatter, c'est pas comme s'il était difficile à manipuler, de toute façon.**

 **\- Ouais, sa tête est plus gonflée qu'un chaudron...**

Se retenant d'étrangler ses deux idiots d'acolytes, Draco tenta désespérément de rester concentré sur tout sauf sur leurs ricanements bovins, essayant d'oublier également la présence de Théodore peu loin, se concentrant sur le cours qu'il venait enfin de retrouver et qu'il devait donc lui amener dès qu'il serait prêt à se retourner pour l'affronter.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas nécessaire de plaire ou d'impressionner Théodore alors qu'on se moque de lui juste devant ses yeux n'était absolument pas important.

Même si Draco aurait probablement aimé que ça le soit.

Maudissant cet héritage veela que sa famille devait subir telle une malédiction depuis tant de générations déjà, Draco ne put cependant s'empêcher de frémir lorsque la voix doucereuse de Théodore retentit dans toute la pièce, imposant le silence à tous.

 **\- Draco.**

Etait-ce trop tard pour demander à Théodore de ne plus jamais l'appeler par son prénom ? Draco se sentait bien trop mal lorsqu'il l'entendait le prononcer...

Se retournant mécaniquement vers son camarade de maison qui s'était visiblement déplacé en silence jusqu'à lui, le blond ne s'étonna pas du visage complètement inexpressif du jeune homme et tenta même de l'imiter au mieux lorsque Crabbe et Goyle s'enfuirent discrètement, presque en rampant jusque la sortie, pensant sans doute à tort que personne ne les remarqueraient.

Et Draco se contenta de serrer les dents en les voyant agir d'une manière aussi imbécile. Pas que ce soit étonnant de leur part, en même temps.

 **\- Merci,** l'apaisa Théodore avec douceur, lui reprenant doucement ses cours des mains. **J'espère que ça t'a été utile.**

 **\- Jem'enfichetusais.**

Théodore leva un sourcil interrogateur et Draco se sentit immédiatement mourir de honte... mais les mots sortaient sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

 **\- Ce qu'ils ont dit sur moi. Je m'en fiche... Je m'en fiche complètement. Vraiment. Complètement.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas.**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais fit plus d'effet à Draco qu'un coup de poignard dans le dos, l'obligeant à retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction.

Peut-être parce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé que Théodore ne prêtait aucune attention à l'avis des autres et le laisserait se draper dans sa fierté ? Vraisemblablement, il avait eu tort, en tout cas... Et le regard froid que le Serpentard posait sur lui n'aidait pas Draco à retrouver de sa superbe. C'était dérangeant. Crabbe et Goyle étaient deux idiots et pouvaient à ce titre penser que Draco Malefoy était facilement manipulable... mais pas Théodore.

Parce que c'était douloureux qu'il le pense. Ca l'était vraiment. Bien plus que ce que Draco s'imaginait à la base.

 **\- Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?** Cracha-t-il cependant avec tout le venin dont il était capable pour dissimuler sa blessure, comme il le faisait toujours. **Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis non plus, Nott ! Tu...**

 **\- ...Théodore.**

Ecarquillant les yeux, Draco prit immédiatement feu - du moins, au niveau des joues, c'est ce qu'il ressentit - en constatant que Théodore imitait son attitude de leur première réelle discussion. Une technique assez efficace pour le déstabiliser, d'ailleurs. Coupé ainsi dans son élan, Draco eut bien du mal à continuer de paraître énervé, sa voix hésitante et bredouillante.

Sans aucune attirance envers son camarade de maison, Draco aurait sans doute trouvé quelque chose à répondre, si possible de manière cinglante, pour continuer à dissimuler sa douleur et son malaise. Peut-être. En fait, le blond n'en était même pas certain. En cherchant dans les insultes les plus faciles et les plus naturelles de son vocabulaire, il réalisa qu'aucune ne pouvait être utilisée pour Théodore.

Un Sang-Pur. Si fier qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être arrogant pour être respecté par tous. Silencieux et taciturne mais indéniablement intelligent.

Foutrement dérangeant.

 **\- Je... Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis... Théodore.**

Oh, _par Salazar_. Est-ce que c'était réellement lui qui venait de marmonner un tel geignement faible et soumis ?

Plus Draco devait faire face à Théodore, plus ce dernier détestait ce en quoi il se transformait soudainement. Quelque part, le jeune homme semblait vraiment détenir un pouvoir sur lui et c'était vraiment atroce aux yeux du blond. Bien qu'il se soit préparé à brider ses propres sentiments avant même sa rencontre, Draco ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi... dangereux.

Tout le temps. Que Théodore discute avec lui non. Qu'il le respecte ou non. Qu'il le regarde d'un air attendri ou non.

Attendri ?

 **\- Prends soin de toi, Draco.**

Se détournant de lui sans ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus, Théodore partit s'asseoir près de Blaise, visiblement décidé à se servir du livre qu'il venait de récupérer. Draco piétina sur place un moment, sachant qu'il n'était plus le centre d'attention de personne, à la fois encore furieux par la remarque de Théodore mais aussi et surtout touché par ses tous derniers mots, même s'il savait que ce comportement mièvre était assez honteux.

 **\- Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de toi pour ça...** Réussit-il à grogner avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Enfin pour le savoir, uniquement. En fait, il avait vraiment besoin de lui pour ça, sinon.

Mettant de côté cette idée, Draco prit un temps pour se calmer et retrouver son masque d'ennui permanent, sortant de la salle commune pour réfléchir de nouveau à sa situation actuelle ainsi que tout ce qui devait arriver cette année. Vu les circonstances, le blond pouvait de toute façon considérer son existence comme foutue, inutile d'y mêler qui que ce soit à moins de vouloir le faire atrocement souffrir.

Assez ironique pour un égocentrique de réputation de penser ainsi... mais sa vie n'était visiblement qu'une vaste blague.

Au moins s'il écartait suffisamment Théodore de lui et si le jeune homme restait bien sagement derrière son Mangemort de père qui avait toujours pris soin de pas le mêler au Seigneur des Ténèbres jusqu'ici, celui-ci survivrait peut-être à la Guerre sans pour autant avoir à se sacrifier trop durement...

Et finalement, c'était là tout ce qui comptait, au fond du cœur sévèrement verrouillé de Draco Malefoy.

Alors il surveillerait le comportement de ce dernier, de loin, sans se laisser guider par son fichu instinct qui condamnerait impitoyablement Théodore.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'intéressait, n'est-ce pas ?

Si Théodore Nott était le véritable Prince des Serpentards à ses yeux, c'était bien parce que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre.

Et c'était probablement mieux ainsi.


	4. La stupidité de Cormac McLaggen

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **stormtrooper2 :** C'est l'intention qui compte ~ Ou alors... Il est plus résistant que tu ne le crois ? A voir ~

 **Westyversionfrench** **:** Obstinée, en effet, mais je comprends, quand on a un couple en tête... xD

 **PetitLutin22 :** J'ai tellement ri au "foursome ?" proposé innocemment xD J'aurais prévenu avant... quand même ! Mais contente de voir que ça t'intrigue, c'est le but, après tout ;p

 **Yume resonnance :** Merci ^^

 **livyn :** Eh oui, pas de Drarry, pour une fois ^^ La réaction des amis d'Harry arrive bientôt, promis ^^

* * *

 **\- Prends soin de toi, Draco.**

Honnêtement, la tête du blond était juste à mourir de rire.

Que ce soit ses yeux écarquillés à l'extrême ou ses joues aussi rouges qu'une tomate ayant trop pris le soleil... Tout paraissait être mis en place pour que Blaise se roule par terre, au milieu de leur salle commune et sur la vieille carpette toute verte près de lui, en hurlant de rire. Mais à la place, il se contenta de dissimuler sa tête derrière la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il ne lisait plus depuis un moment, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son suspect.

Pas que le jeune homme ait peur de froisser l'égo surdimensionné de Draco Malefoy mais... Théodore risquait de le lui faire payer, lui.

Et Blaise se rappelait encore de l'énorme trou au beau milieu de son journal la dernière fois qu'il avait irrité trop sérieusement pour lui son petit protégé - ou jouet, difficile à savoir, venant de Théodore... Sachant en plus qu'il s'agissait de l'édition limitée pour laquelle il avait payé une fortune pour connaître à l'avance tous les détails du match de Quidditch que devait jouer son joueur préféré... et qu'il n'avait fait que l'irriter _un tout petit peu_.

Bref, si le Serpentard à la peau noire n'était pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'air constamment coincé voire constipé de Drago Malefoy, il fallait admettre que Théodore Nott était un adversaire discret et qui paraissait être une proie assez facile de prime abord mais indéniablement beaucoup trop efficace pour l'être.

Inutile donc de se le mettre à dos - pas sans prévoir de se lancer dans une véritable bataille au préalable.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa avant de s'apercevoir que Draco Malefoy venait de quitter la pièce et Théodore Nott de prendre place, à sa table, juste en face de lui.

 **\- Théodore Nott, veux-tu que je te fasse sauvagement l'amour sur cette table ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas choqué ? Même pas un peu ?**

 **\- Non.**

Malgré tout, ça restait drôlement amusant que de se lancer pour défi de le dérider un peu, cet inexpressif de première.

Face à l'ennui, Théodore Nott était donc une arme imparable. La moindre expression apparaissant sur son visage par la faute de Blaise pouvait être considéré comme une victoire ; colère, joie, tristesse, simple irritation ou véritable envie de mourir de rire ; rares étaient les victoires, cependant, il fallait bien l'avouer. En même temps, c'est ce qui rendait le défi si intéressant.

 **\- Je vois. Ainsi seul Draco Malefoy possède la capacité incroyable de faire réagir un tant soit peu le grand Théodore Nott...**

De nouveau, aucune réaction. Dommage. C'était une belle tentative que de jouer sur sa seule faiblesse connue, après tout. Pour la peine, Blaise déposa sur la table un paquet de biscuits périmés qu'il pensait offrir jusqu'ici aux Gryffondors, les poussant vers un Théodore Nott probablement sceptique - au moins intérieurement.

 **\- Tiens, cadeau. On continuera cette conversation plus tard, j'ai rendez-vous. Je peux dire aux Gryffons que tout est de ta faute ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ca valait le coup d'essayer.**

Au fond, Blaise pensait sérieusement que Théodore l'appréciait, malgré ses mauvaises plaisanteries et ses répliques... disons... courtes.

Si vraiment le jeune homme le haïssait, après tout, il était assez malin et inventif pour le lui faire comprendre ; Or, Théodore ne se vengeait que lorsque Blaise outrepassait vraiment les limites. Pour lui rappeler qu'il avait les moyens de le faire. Et peut-être pour lui rappeler que s'il ne le faisait pas en temps normal, c'était parce que sa présence n'était pas si dérangeante, au final.

Ce n'était qu'une de ses théories personnelles mais Blaise l'aimait assez.

Théodore n'avait, après tout, pas l'air très doué pour les mots trop superficiels. Ce serait d'ailleurs probablement un problème pour lui s'il voulait un jour se rapprocher de Draco Malefoy autrement qu'en le protégeant derrière son dos. Après tout, le faux prince aux chevilles enflées était beaucoup trop centré sur lui-même pour véritablement comprendre les agissements de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Même Crabbe et Goyle s'en étaient rendus compte, c'est dire combien c'était voyant.

Enfin ça faisait une distraction supplémentaire à Blaise que d'observer ces deux idiots si compliqués se tourner autour...

 **\- McLaggen !**

Hélant le Gryffondor dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Blaise se fit un instant le réflexion qu'il était entouré de tête enflée.

Bon, peut-être choisissait-il mal son entourage, à ce niveau, en même temps ; Cormac McLaggen avait beau être un Gryffondor, c'était devenu presque naturellement son acolyte préféré. Ou plutôt sa cible. Ou sa victime ? Après tout, l'année dernière, la tête à claque était allé jusqu'à avaler une livre d'œufs de Doxys pour gagner son pari, ratant ainsi les sélections de Quidditch de sa maison.

Après coup, Blaise l'avait assez regretté... S'il avait été pris dans l'équipe, Gryffondor n'aurait plus eu aucune chance de reporter le moindre match, après tout. Et c'était un peu trahir sa maison que d'empêcher le jeune homme de tout gâcher tout seul comme un grand.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est pour le pari ? Je t'ai dit que j'en étais capable !**

 **\- "Seulement si ce n'est pas dangereux pour eux..."** L'imita Blaise d'une voix suraiguë tout sauf flatteuse. **Chochotte, va.**

 **\- Personne ne m'insulte de chochotte ! Je suis un Gryffondor, je suis forcément courageux !**

Et particulièrement stupide, surtout. Normalement, Blaise se serait même complètement désintéressé de lui après un ou deux paris.

Sauf que justement, c'était sa profonde stupidité qui l'avait intrigué. Jusqu'où pouvait aller un lion sans neurone et si facilement blessé dans son orgueil ? Après des années de paris en tout genre, Blaise testait toujours les limites du jeune homme, ébahi de les voir s'espacer à chaque fois un peu plus. Ridicules ou dangereux et bien souvent les deux à la fois, leurs paris auraient même fait fuir les jumeaux Weasley.

Lui-même n'aurait clairement jamais tenté le quart des paris qu'il avait fait endurer à McLaggen... En fait, Blaise devait même se restreindre pour éviter que le jeune homme ne se suicide trop bêtement. Heureusement pour lui que Blaise n'était pas un psychopathe. C'était dingue d'en arriver là mais... ça avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, en même temps.

Sa meilleure arme contre l'ennui, encore davantage que Théodore Nott - qui était pourtant très haut sur l'échelle avec son unique expression faciale...

 **\- Je suppose que tu l'as fait, dans ce cas.**

 **\- O-Ouais...**

Oh merde. Encore ? Wow.

Est-ce que ça lui était déjà arrivé de penser, ne serait-ce que durant une seconde, aux conséquences de ses actes ? Les lions étaient vraiment impressionnants, du moins dans leur catégorie, bien sûr. Enfin certains plus que d'autres. Et clairement, l'abruti face à lui remportait la palme haut la main. Blaise n'avait presque plus d'idée à lui soumettre ces derniers temps !

En fait, il devait même se ramener aux classiques pour espérer une illumination... c'était presque déprimant !

 **\- Ginny ? Ca va ? T'es toute pâle...**

 **\- TADAAAAA !**

Levant ses bras en l'air avec une expression aussi blasée que possible, Blaise ne put s'empêcher cependant de sourire légèrement lorsque toutes les têtes des gryffons se tournèrent vers lui.

Les plus jeunes se questionnèrent, bien évidemment, mais les plus âgés comprirent aussitôt ce qui se passait en voyant que Blaise était accompagné par Cormac. En même temps, le duo était plutôt connu, maintenant, un peu au même titre que les jumeaux Weasley. La plupart était donc en train de recracher leur bouchée de nourriture quand Granger choisit de se concentrer sur les jeunes âmes innocentes qui ne savaient pas encore comment réagir à sa venue.

Et honnêtement, le visage horrifié d'une Miss-je-sais-tout-parce-que-les-autres-sont-trop-bêtes n'avait pas de prix.

 **\- Recrachez tout ! Immédiatement ! Et ne touchez plus à quoi que ce soit jusqu'à nouvel ordre !**

Toujours aussi autoritaire, Granger n'eut aucun mal à se faire obéir par ses petits toutous. A raison, cette fois, oui, d'accord...

 **\- On peut savoir ce que vous avez mis dans nos assiettes ou dans nos verres, cette fois ?! On vous a déjà dit que c'était dangereux !**

 **\- Du poison, bien sûr.**

 **\- Pardon ?! Tu... Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ?!**

 **\- J'me sens pas bien...** Geignit Neville qui, effectivement, paraissait presque sur le point de vomir.

 **\- Va à l'infirmerie... et... je pense que je vais y aller aussi,** confia Ron qui pâlissait autant que sa sœur déjà à moitié dans les vapes.

 **\- On va vous accompagner, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous écrouliez en route. Et t'as plutôt intérêt à venir avec nous aussi, Zabini. Pomfresh voudra savoir quel poison précisément tu as utilisé.**

 **\- Tu peux rêver, Granger ! Viens par là, McLaggen, j'ai un nouveau pari à te proposer !**

Bien sûr, être ainsi snobé par un vulgaire Serpentard ne plut pas beaucoup à la demoiselle Gryffondor exigeant toujours qu'on lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Et sans aucun second degré, d'ailleurs. Pensait-elle vraiment que Blaise avait ordonné à McLaggen d'empoisonner ses camarades de maison ? Bien que le noir ait lui-même des doutes concernant le refus du jeune homme, il n'était pas encore un criminel...

Pas encore... Et même avec la guerre qui approchait, Blaise s'était plutôt décidé à rester neutre donc il ne comptait pas le devenir un jour, en fait.

Après tout, contrairement à Malefoy, il avait la possibilité de ne pas choisir de camp précis. Et c'était tant mieux... Malefoy semblait constamment triste. Bon, il essayait de le dissimuler au mieux. Mais il avait tout de même l'air constamment triste. Et Blaise n'enviait vraiment pas son sort. Même Théodore, avec un père Mangemort, n'était pas épargné...

Quelque part, Blaise avait une sacrée chance, peu de Serpentard possédait sa liberté.

 **\- Zabini ! Reviens ici !**

 **\- Dégage, Granger ! Ta petite-amie est en train de s'étouffer...**

 **\- Merde ! Dean, amène Ginny à l'infirmerie, vite ! J'arrive tout de suite !**

A force de vouloir tout gérer à elle seule, la jeune femme finirait par claquer bien avant tout le monde... Enfin d'ici-là qu'elle comprenne que ses amis n'avaient fait que boire du jus de citrouille avarié et qu'elle n'avait pas à le persuader de passer à l'infirmerie parce qu'il comptait bien y jeter un œil de toute façon, la fin du monde les aurait déjà tous engloutie.

 **\- Prochain pari, McLaggen : Sortir avec la née-moldue la plus horripilante du monde sorcier... Hermione Granger. Jusqu'à Noël, minimum.**

 **\- T'abuse, elle me plait pas du tout, en plus...**

 **\- Tu trouves ? C'est trop difficile pour toi, peut-être ? Je savais bien que tu étais incapable de séduire la moindre fille...**

 **\- Va mourir, Zabini ! C'est évident que j'y arriverai ! Et facilement ! Personne ne me résiste, de toute façon.**

Blaise n'en doutait pas. Enfin il se fichait pas mal du pouvoir de séduction de McLaggen mais ce dernier n'avait jamais échoué à un pari alors ce n'était pas là qu'il risquait de se défiler. Blaise ne lui avait jamais demandé de sortir avec qui que ce soit mais ce serait intéressant de le voir galérer auprès de la jeune femme, non ? Et puis celle-ci était tellement amourachée de son rouquin, même si elle sortait avec lui, ça ne signifierait rien du tout pour elle non plus...

Bref, ce n'était qu'un petit pari supplémentaire.

Petit pari qui l'empêcherait de plonger tout droit dans l'ennui... Ainsi Blaise gagnerait toujours contre lui.

Être Serpentard avait parfois du bon.


	5. La frustration de Dean Thomas

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

Pour ceux qui s'impatientent sur la discussion que doit avoir Harry avec ses amis à propos de Severus et de toutes les révélations du début de fic... Désolée, pas tout de suite mais ça va venir ! Pas dans ce chapitre ni le suivant mais celui d'après sera basé dessus. Oui, c'est long, désolée. Trop de points de vues différents qui se sont bousculés avant, même si j'aurais préféré être moins lente à écrire cette discussion si attendue, enfin en théorie. Vous êtes prévenus ^^

 **stormtrooper2 :** A voir si l'abruti saura tenir son pari ou non ;p

 **ShannaRya** **:** Ca vient, ça vient ! Promis ! Sa relation avec Sirius... ? Tu veux dire Severus, non ? Enfin j'ai compris l'idée, c'est l'essentiel ^^

 **PetitLutin22 :** Pour l'instant, c'est sûr, c'est assez embrouillé... mais bon, c'est voulu, aussi ;p Tout s'éclaircira petit à petit ^^

 **Yume resonnance :** Mmh... Parce que tout n'a pas vocation à servir l'intrigue principale, peut-être ? ^^

 **Neaniver279** **:** Ah ah ! Tu abandonnes déjà ? Je suis trop fière de moi ^^

"Dragodore" ? J'avoue que c'est méga classe comme nom ! Ca sonne un peu "Dragon d'or" et... choooou ;p Contente de voir que Blaise te plaît, effectivement, j'aime ce personnage en je-m'en-foutiste de première classe et qui n'a aucun rôle dans la guerre mais qui continue quand même de vivre de son côté ;p Et McLaggen m'amuse juste tellement !

Toujours à l'affût des couples féminins ? Héhé... ;p

* * *

 **\- J'me sens pas bien...** Geignit Neville qui, effectivement, paraissait presque sur le point de vomir, lui aussi.

 **\- Va à l'infirmerie... et... je pense que je vais y aller aussi...**

Enfoiré de Blaise Zabini. Et abruti de Cormac McLaggen qui suivait tous ses plans sans broncher, aussi !

Si Ron avait été en état de le faire convenablement, il aurait imité Hermione en hurlant sur leur camarade de maison toujours si faible face aux défis du Serpentard. D'accord, Ron était le premier à souhaiter s'opposer à leurs rivaux en le prouvant qu'ils étaient bien meilleurs car bien plus courageux qu'eux. Mais inutile d'appuyer leurs propos quand ils leur opposaient qu'ils étaient les plus intelligents...

Sachant cependant qu'il ne tarderait pas à recracher tout le contenu de son estomac s'il bougeait trop vite ou s'il ouvrait un peu trop les lèvres, Ron se contenta de s'appuyer sur l'épaule que lui proposait son meilleur ami, tanguant difficilement vers l'infirmerie.

Au moins, ce n'était pas aussi humiliant et désastreux que lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé à vomir des limaces... Même si ça restait... Beurk...

 **\- Tu peux t'allonger ? Je suppose que Madame Pomfresh ne va pas tarder à s'apercevoir que l'infirmerie est bondée... et Hermione à nous rejoindre.**

 **\- Je crois que je vais commencer à détester Blaise Zabini aussi fort que Draco Malefoy...**

 **\- Ouais,** ricana Harry face à sa colère. **Probablement, ouais. Tu veux un sac à vomi... juste au cas où ?**

 **\- J'en veux bien un, moi, Harry...** Quémanda timidement sa jeune sœur, ignorant le regard vaguement irrité de son petit-ami Dean.

Visiblement, la jeune femme avait toujours et encore des vues sur son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui était presque gêné de lui obéir alors que son petit-ami prenait soin d'elle jusqu'ici et qu'il aurait sans doute préféré être son centre d'attention plutôt qu'Harry. Bon, Ron n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de sa petite sœur dans les bras d'un mec de son âge... mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait apprécié de la voir se marier avec le brun aux yeux verts.

Après tout, Harry avait toute sa confiance... Enfin vu son attitude envers Ginny, il neigerait des Nargoles avant qu'il ne devienne son beau-frère, malheureusement.

C'est vrai, plus il l'observait, plus Ron se rendait compte qu'Harry la repoussait toujours avec gêne et gentillesse - mais il la repoussait toujours. Et pas uniquement devant lui selon ce qu'il avait déjà entendu par Hermione ou même les autres membres de leur dortoir. Au final, Ron s'était donc fait à l'idée et avait choisi de ne pas éclater la figure de tous les mecs qui risquaient de faire irruption dans la vie de sa petite sœur.

Pas avant de les connaître du moins. Et si Ginny réalisait un jour que le Survivant ne s'intéressait pas à elle...

 **\- Oh... Seigneur.**

Soudain, le brouhaha ambiant disparut totalement, chacun se tournant vers Pomfresh apparue à l'entrée de l'infirmerie... et à la figure rouge de colère.

Oh oh.

 **\- Sortez d'ici ! Un accompagnant par malade, je ne peux pas en accepter plus ! Comment voulez-vous que je soigne qui que ce soit si vous ne me laissez même pas accéder à ma propre infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette hécatombe ?!**

 **\- Une blague de Blaise Zabini, madame,** souffla Hermione juste derrière elle, venant enfin de les rejoindre, juste à temps, visiblement.

 **\- Aussi incurable que vous, Potter, décidément...** Grogna-t-elle sans prendre en compte les joues brûlantes du concerné avant d'élever de nouveau la voix en voyant certains élèves encore hésitants à déguerpir. **Dégagez le passage ! Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois !**

 **\- Je... Je crois qu'il les a empoisonné, Madame.**

 **\- Empoisonné ? Je ne pense pas, Mademoiselle Granger, ça n'y ressemble pas. Et je connais mon métier. Allez attendre auprès de votre ami.**

Se glissant à l'intérieur de la salle, Hermione remonta donc péniblement le courant d'élèves fuyant à toute vitesse dans le couloir, son souffle plus bruyant que jamais lorsqu'elle réussit à atteindre ses deux meilleurs amis. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait fini par abandonner l'idée de crier toute sa colère sur Blaise Zabini ; c'était pourtant une tâche très difficile de la faire lâcher prise lorsqu'elle considérait qu'elle détenait la vérité et qu'elle était absolue...

 **\- Tu restes ici pour Ron, Harry ?**

 **\- Je vais t'attendre dans le couloir, Ginny,** lança Dean d'une voix glaciale. **Comme ça Hermione pourra rester avec toi. Comme Harry.**

 **\- Oh... C'est gentil, Dean. Merci.**

Ron ne manqua pas de rouler des yeux en voyant sa sœur agir ainsi avec son petit-ami, Hermione semblant elle aussi se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer d'exaspération. Sans doute ne s'en rendait-elle pas compte mais Ginny ne pouvait que le blesser profondément en faisant comme si ça n'avait aucune importance qu'il ne soit pas auprès d'elle... Sérieux, même Ron avait presque pitié de lui, là.

Le rouquin s'attendait d'ailleurs à une remarque d'Harry à ce sujet... Sauf qu'elle ne vint jamais.

Apparemment, quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un - derrière eux retenait toute son attention. En se tordant le cou dans un sens assez peu naturel, Ron remarqua que son regard était posé sur Cho Chang qui discutait calmement avec l'un des patients de Pomfresh, assis sur le bord de son lit, lui tenant tendrement la main. Oh... pauvre Harry. Sa petite sœur et son ex dans la même pièce, pas de chance pour lui.

Mais pourquoi la regardait-il aussi fixement ? Il était encore attiré par elle ? Après leur relation pour le moins catastrophique, Ron s'était imaginé que toute attirance envers la Serdaigle avait cessé de son côté... C'était assez étrange, en fait.

 **\- Mmh... Harry ?** Toussa le jeune homme pour retenir son attention, le faisant sursauter.

 **\- Oh euh... Oui, oui. Enfin je veux dire... Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de Dean, Ginny. C'est un peu méchant de le virer comme ça de l'infirmerie.**

 **\- Hein ? Méchant ?** Reprit la jeune rousse, sincèrement surprise. **Mais... c'est lui qui l'a proposé, je ne vois pas pourquoi...**

 **\- Ben tu ne fais pas vraiment attention à lui...** Souligna Ron. **Pas que je sois fan de l'idée de toi en couple mais, à sa place, je me sentirai vraiment mal.**

 **\- Oh... c'est... mince...**

Avec un sourire, Ron se fit la réflexion que Ginny appartenait _vraiment_ à sa famille.

Tout comme lui, elle était parfois maladroite à l'extrême ; ce qui la faisait peut-être passer pour une peste pour beaucoup, tout comme il passait souvent pour un balourd pas très doué. Ron pouvait le comprendre, bien sûr, mais en vérité, ce n'était jamais dans le but de blesser... Même lorsqu'ils sortaient avec des personnes dont ils n'étaient pas réellement amoureux.

Pour être sorti avec Lavande Brown, Ron comprenait assez la position de sa sœur.

Au début, lui aussi avait cru oublier la personne qu'il aimait en sortant avec une autre... Ca semblait assez cruel de leur part, bien sûr, seulement on pouvait parfois y croire quand l'autre flirtait naturellement avec vous. Avec Lavande, Ron avait vraiment cru que ça fonctionnerait avant de déchanter ; ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu faire semblant avec elle.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé après deux semaines après de relation qu'elle aimait les femmes et voulait sortir avec Padma Patil [*], il n'avait ressenti aucune déception... juste du soulagement pour ne pas avoir à être celui obligé de rompre.

 **\- Vous... Vous pensez vraiment que je dois aller m'excuser ?**

La voix de sa sœur était hésitante et pleine d'espoir.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent aussitôt un regard avant de se poser sur Harry, un accord tacite les poussant à attendre la réponse du brun. Ce serait indéniablement lui qui aurait le plus d'impact sur la jeune femme ; Ron n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de la faire souffrir mais Ginny était amoureuse de lui... alors c'était à lui de lui faire comprendre que sa relation avec Dean ne provoquait chez lui aucune jalousie.

Sinon elle serait à jamais attachée à lui.

 **\- Bien sûr. Vous faîtes un très beau couple... ce serait dommage de le gâcher. J'espère que vous vous réconcilierez rapidement.**

Harry respirait la sincérité et Ron eut mal au cœur pour sa sœur. Blessée, celle-ci baissa les yeux, se hissant hors du lit.

 **\- Je... Je vais m'excuser, alors. Je vais lui demander de prendre les cours pour moi. Je suppose... que c'est mieux que ça soit lui, hein ?**

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry, une dernière fois. Ron grimaça en la voyant insister ainsi mais laissa son meilleur ami hocher la tête gentiment, lui rendant un sourire un peu attristé. Rougissant un peu face à cet énième rejet, Ginny s'enfuit finalement vers le couloir ; Sauf que Pomfresh en profita pour demander à l'ausculter en la voyant aussi pressée de la quitter, l'emmenant tout au fond de la pièce.

Visiblement, elle devrait remettre sa discussion avec son petit-ami à plus tard...

 **\- Désolé, Ron,** souffla Harry avec toujours la même gêne.

Son regard fixé sur Ginny jusqu'ici dévia sur lui mais Ron nota tout de même qu'il s'attarda un instant sur Cho - de nouveau. Etait-il à ce point stressé par sa présence ou... ? Sa curiosité le titillait de plus en plus... mais il mit cette pensée de côté.

 **\- C'est bon. Du moment que tu la traites gentiment, je ne peux rien te reprocher. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à l'aimer, après tout.**

 **\- Ouais... Euh... Désolé de changer aussi brutalement de sujet mais on pourrait se rejoindre ce soir à la salle commune ? J'ai des tas de choses à vous dire. Sur mes parents. Et Snape. Et Dumbeldore. Sur pleins de trucs importants, en fait.**

 **\- Pas de soucis, Harry,** répondit Hermione en tentant de dissimuler sa curiosité. **On se rejoint juste après les cours. D'ailleurs, on devrait se dépêcher d'y aller, les Potions ne vont pas tarder à commencer... Je te ramènerai les cours, Ron.**

 **\- J'en veux beaucoup moins à Zabini, maintenant... Bon courage à vous avec Slughorn !**

 **\- Merci, sale traître.**

Souriant joyeusement à Harry qui regrettait presque d'avoir recraché le poison du Serpentard, Ron observa ses deux meilleurs amis s'enfuir de l'infirmerie presque en courant pour éviter d'être trop en retard. Néanmoins, en tentant de les voir à travers la fenêtre face à son lit, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur deux autres personnes qui se tenaient encore dans le couloir, bien malgré lui.

Et son cœur se serra douloureusement - bien que ce ne puisse être un sentiment de jalousie.

Penché vers le plus petit, le garçon à la peau noire qui était aussi et surtout le meilleur ami du blond murmurait une blague à l'oreille du jeune homme, plaisantant probablement à propos de cette stupide farce qui avait conduit la moitié des Gryffondors à l'infirmerie ; et en fait, le blond n'était pas juste vaguement amusé par la plaisanterie. Il _riait_. Timidement mais il riait bel et bien.

Sa main droite dissimulait son sourire et celui-ci semblait essayer vainement de calmer ses soubresauts d'hilarité, sa main gauche lissant la cravate de son uniforme, mais ses yeux riaient pour lui. Et Ron savait très bien que le jeune homme avait le tic de lisser sa cravate à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Etait-il nerveux auprès de son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi ? Les amis n'étaient pas nerveux quand ils riaient ensemble !

En fait, le spectacle face à lui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Et pourtant, impossible d'en détourner le regard, c'était plus fort que lui.

Et oui, peut-être que cela ressemblait à de la jalousie. Mais ça n'en était pas. Parce que Ron était hétéro ; Même si sa relation avec Lavande n'avait pas été une réussite, il avait tout de même été attiré par elle, les premiers temps. Un peu. Mais c'était suffisant pour lui confirmer qu'il était totalement hétérosexuel, non ? Même si le blond était plutôt beau... c'était, eh bien, disons une passade d'adolescent.

Surtout qu'il n'était pas du tout efféminée... Est-ce que tous les gays étaient efféminées ? Ron n'y connaissait trop rien...

Tout de même, cette passade était dérangeante. Surtout quand le jeune homme croisa son regard, sa main se baissant légèrement faisant apparaître un sourire resplendissant qui fit exploser quelque chose dans la poitrine du rouquin. Mmh. D'accord, il était vraiment très beau, très sexy et... et très en retard, non ? Harry et Hermione lui avaient bien dit qu'ils avaient Potions, non ?

Pointant sa montre du doigt, Ron savoura la moue adorable du jeune homme quand ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur, sourcils froncés, tentant de comprendre ce que ça pouvait signifier ; Et puis soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger à une vitesse folle. Ron grogna vaguement de mécontentement en l'apercevant s'emparer du bras du noir pour le traîner derrière lui, bien que ravi de le voir le remercier d'un signe de main.

Et une fois le duo hors de sa vue, Ron s'enfonça plus profondément dans les légères couvertures de l'infirmerie, déstabilisé par ses propres sensations.

Si ce n'était qu'une passade, ça passerait forcément... Oui, c'est ça. Ca passerait. Forcément.

* * *

[*] Bon, je dois bien avouer que cette idée de couple ne vient pas de moi... mais de Neaniver279. Mais comme c'est un couple original vraiment pas mal, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser ce petit clin d'œil ;p


	6. La jalousie de Ginny Weasley

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

Attention, chapitre à la guimauve ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop cliché ou mièvre mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un petit moment comme ça entre ces deux-là donc voilà ^^ J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même !

 **stormtrooper2 :** Eh oui, Harry a un mystérieux amoureux... Ginny sera bien forcée d'abandonner, la pauvre. Ron et Draco ? Peut-être, peut-être pas ~

 **PetitLutin22 :** Rendez-vous prochain chapitre ;p

 **Yume resonnance :** Eh oui, les garçons qui sont gentils... c'est toujours adorable ;p

* * *

 **\- Aussi incurable que vous, Potter, décidément...**

Bien sûr, la remarque ne manqua pas de faire crisser les dents de son ami et Cho ne put que serrer doucement sa main pour le calmer un peu. Après tout, elle connaissait son avis à ce sujet et savait combien ces remarques d'adultes soi-disant responsables et bienveillants pouvaient l'agacer...

 **\- Parfois, j'aimerai qu'il ouvre un peu les yeux sur ceux qui l'entourent...**

 **\- Ne sois pas trop dur, d'accord ? Au moins, il fait ce qu'il peut et c'est déjà assez rare comme qualité...**

 **\- Tu es trop gentille, Cho. Et ce n'est pas uniquement un compliment.**

 **\- Merde ! Fait chier !** Grogna soudainement Dean en passant près d'eux.

Surprise par la colère plus que visible du Gryffondor pourtant d'un naturel si calme en temps normal, Cho Chang sursauta violemment lorsque ce dernier lâcha un cri de détresse lorsque son pied heurta le coin d'un des lits, dirigeant toute l'attention sur lui et sur ses orteils blessés. Même s'il voulait vraisemblablement rejoindre Seamus dans le couloir, sa course venait de s'interrompre plutôt brutalement.

Et étant quelqu'un de naturellement tourné vers les autres, Cho se permit de proposer son aide au jeune homme, se doutant qu'elle ne ferait que l'irriter un peu plus mais incapable de ne pas le faire. L'emprise sur sa main ne fit d'ailleurs que se resserrer, le seul homme ne se moquant pas d'elle depuis sa rupture avec Harry Potter le comprenant probablement sans peine, maintenant qu'il était devenu son meilleur - et presque seul à cause de la trahison de Marietta - ami.

Sachant très bien que la jeune femme était beaucoup trop gentille et émotive pour son propre bien...

Bon, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à constater, en même temps.

 **\- Tu veux t'asseoir, Dean... ? Ca peut porter au cœur alors si tu veux...**

 **\- Non. Je veux juste m'éloigner de Ginny faisant les yeux doux à Potter. J'ai essayé de l'ignorer mais c'est vraiment trop difficile, j'arrête. C'est insupportable de la voir agir comme si je n'existai pas. J'abandonne.**

 **\- Tu... Tu le savais avant de sortir avec elle... non ? Ce serait dommage de...**

 **\- Oh ça va, évite-moi tes conseils, la pleurnicheuse.**

Son ton était franc, tranchant, faisant trembler Cho durant quelques secondes. Evidemment, la jeune asiatique baissa la tête, ses cheveux noirs retombant doucement sur son visage, dissimulant comme elle pouvait ses yeux qui commençaient bien malgré elle à s'embuer de larmes. Comme si elle avait besoin de confirmer ce surnom stupide... Et Dean n'était même pas celui qui avait été le plus cruel avec elle, ces derniers temps.

D'ailleurs, son regard ne tarda pas à s'adoucir, le jeune homme se sentant coupable voire même un peu honteux de la traiter ainsi. Sa rage envers Ginny n'avait rien avoir avec elle. Sans compter le regard assassin d'une des victimes préférées de Blaise qu'elle semblait accompagner et qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise... D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces deux-là soient amis.

En même temps, deux personnes de deux maisons différentes se liaient rarement d'amitié, à cause des emplois du temps décalés. Alors quand en plus ils étaient de deux années différentes... c'était encore plus exceptionnel.

 **\- Non, c'est... Oh... Je suis désolé, Cho. Je passe mes nerfs sur toi, c'est ma faute... Je raconte n'importe quoi. Pardon.**

 **\- C'est... rien... J'ai l'habitude. Même si je ne devrais pas la prendre,** ajouta-t-elle en souriant doucement à celui qui ne cessait de lui donner ce conseil.

 **\- Je... Je vais attendre dans le couloir... Encore désolé, c'était idiot de ma part de réagir comme ça...**

Embarrassé par sa propre attitude, Dean s'enfuit sans attendre plus longtemps, ratant ainsi de peu sa petite-amie. Les deux amis venant tout juste de discuter avec lui se sourirent en la voyant se diriger au pas de course vers la sortie, visiblement décidée à s'excuser auprès de lui, lorsque Madame Pomfresh la saisit par le bras pour lui interdire de sortir sans avoir pris son remède.

Mauvais timing. Cho s'amusa de cette simple constatation mais Ginny le prit très mal et son sourire ne tarda pas à se ternir en voyant la rouquine froncer sévèrement les sourcils, se voulant intimidante ; il faut dire que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient très mal. Le caractère volcanique et presque agressif de Ginny Wealsey correspondait assez peu à celui beaucoup plus calme et sensible de Cho Chang.

Et vu que l'une était sortie avec celui que l'autre aimait, ça ne pouvait que compliquer un peu plus leurs rapports...

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- R-Rien... Tu... Tu veux que je demande à Dean de rentrer ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, de toute façon ?** S'énerva la jeune femme. **Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Chang. Harry ne s'intéresse même plus à toi. Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Enfin c'est vrai qu'en matière amoureuse, tu n'as pas vraiment de conseil à donner.**

Sachant que Ginny ne la détestait qu'à cause de son ex petit-ami, Cho entreprit de refouler sa blessure. Entreprit seulement.

 **\- Pleurnicheuse.**

Ce dernier mot n'avait été que murmuré mais Cho l'entendit plus distinctement que n'importe qui. Et cette insulte, deux fois de suite en quelques minutes à peine, ce fut juste trop.

Son meilleur ami dut s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs, vu son regard paniqué lorsque la jeune femme aux origines chinoises déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire au revoir, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix qui risquait trop de trembloter, une larme commençant déjà à rouler le long de sa joue. Cho ne s'attarda pas plus sur Ginny qu'elle craignait encore blessante ou colérique et s'enfuit de l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible.

Déliant sa main de celle du jeune homme.

 **\- Cho !** Entendit derrière elle, comme un cri vraiment désolé pour elle.

Bien que la brune adore le jeune homme, il était juste hors de question pour elle de s'effondrer encore une fois devant tout le monde. N'entendait-elle pas suffisamment qu'elle pleurnichait pour rien ? Inutile donc de pousser les gens autour d'elle à s'exaspérer à chacune de ses apparitions comme lors de sa rupture avec Harry. Ou... comme lors de la mort de Cédric.

Pour éviter de s'effondrer, Cho choisit finalement de courir. Courir encore et encore. Courir pour ne jamais s'arrêter. S'élançant toujours vers l'avant, jusqu'à ne plus sentir que le souffle du vent siffler et faire rage à ses oreilles. Cette stridente mélodie lui fit oublier toutes ses pensées moroses, tout comme l'air enflammant ses poumons et son cœur battant à tout rompre, la douce sensation réconfortante de la terre et de l'air mélangés... Et la surface tranquille du lac.

Et une fois face à celui-ci, Cho s'écroula pour fondre en larmes, toute sa tristesse et toute sa colère lui retombant dessus.

On lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme l'homme de sa vie. Et tout le monde semblait s'en foutre. Pire, tout le monde se moquait d'elle comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Etait-ce si mal de le pleurer et de ne pas réussir à s'en remettre ? Non, elle devait impérativement "tourner la page" et "ne plus chouiner" quand on l'embrassait. Même Harry, le seul aussi touché par la mort du Poufsouffle, était dégoûté par ses baisers mouillés de larmes...

Au fond, elle devait juste apprendre à rester seule, c'est ça... ? Parce qui s'intéresserait à quelqu'un pleurant un ex petit-ami mort... Ah ah. Elle-même n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter, en fait. C'était tellement triste, elle ne pouvait pas demander à qui que ce soit d'endurer sa peine, comme ça. Elle devait tellement avoir dégoûté Harry en acceptant de sortir avec lui...

Recroquevillée sur l'herbe fraîche, Cho sanglota ainsi un moment, ses larmes semblant se déverser de son cœur toujours aussi meurtri, le soleil éblouissant dardant ses rayons sur elle, en opposition totale avec son sentiment d'abandon et de détresse.

Et puis quelques mèches de cheveux blonds chatouillèrent sa peau. Caressant sa peau comme une plume. Et la faisant lever les yeux vers leur propriétaire.

 **\- Lovegood... ?**

Passant gentiment ses bras autour d'elle, la Serdaigle l'amena tout contre elle, ses pouces essuyant ses larmes avec la plus grande délicatesse.

 **\- Continue, Cho. Pleure si ça te fait du bien. Je pleurerai avec toi, si tu veux.**

La proposition était plutôt saugrenue.

Ne conseillait-on pas à quelqu'un de triste de sécher ses larmes, plutôt, normalement ? Et on ne pouvait même pas dire que Cho et elle étaient assez proches pour qu'elle devine que Cho rêvait de ces mots, elles ne s'étaient parlées qu'une ou deux fois durant les réunions de l'Armée de Dumbeldore et à peine plus durant les cours. En fait, il y avait de très grandes chances pour que Cho la repousse violemment.

N'avait-elle pas peur d'être rejetée en agissant aussi intimement avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine ?

Même si Cho avait envie de lui poser la question, celle-ci mourut sur ses lèvres à l'instant même où elle croisa les grands yeux bleus de la jolie blonde. L'une de ses mains se perdit dans ses longs cheveux noirs, dans une caresse aussi distraite qu'apaisante, collant leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. Alors Cho obéit et de nouveau les larmes roulèrent sur son visage, sillonnant ses joues.

Et l'étreinte de Luna Lovegood fut vraiment accueillante et réconfortante.

Son visage blotti dans le cou de sa camarade de maison, Cho recommença à sangloter doucement, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à la blonde comme si elle était sur le point de se noyer. Perdue dans l'immensité de sa peine et de sa douleur, la brune ne sut combien de temps elle prit à pleurnicher sur son épaule, la sensation d'être enfin comprise l'enveloppant complètement et rendant ses pleurs beaucoup plus apaisants.

On ne l'avait jamais cajolé ainsi. Personne n'avait pris cette peine. Et en relevant les yeux sur elle, Cho reçut un véritable choc, frappée par la vision que lui offrait la jeune femme.

Luna pleurait _réellement_. Cho s'était imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'une simple image pour dire qu'elle partagerait sa peine mais, visiblement, la blonde était juste d'une sincérité désarmante. Combien de temps pleurait-elle silencieusement, à ses côtés, ne semblant pas vouloir la déranger ?

Profondément touché par les larmes de la Serdaigle, Cho fut cependant surprise de constater que la trouvait pas juste attendrissante mais définitivement sublime. Et lorsqu'elle embrassa tendrement ses larmes, ce ne fut pas la jeune femme mais bien elle qui accrocha ses lèvres aux siennes. Pourtant, la perspective d'un baiser aurait dû l'effrayer vu que le dernier avec Harry avait été une source inépuisable de moqueries pour tous les élèves de Poudlard...

Mais non. Cho ne songea même pas que c'était une fille et qu'elle ne se savait pas lesbienne.

A la place, elle se colla à elle encore plus fermement, fière et satisfaite de pouvoir l'étreindre et l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se pressaient simplement l'une contre l'autre, dans une pulsion si naturelle et évidente que Cho ne pouvait s'en étonner, goûtant l'autre avec une étrange timidité, presque de la maladresse, mais une sincérité débordante de tendresse.

Et même lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle, les yeux de Luna reflétaient ce même bonheur.

 **\- Tu as arrêté de pleurer,** constata-t-elle d'ailleurs en retrouvant son sourire si joyeux, ses légers reniflements prouvant cependant qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant en partageant sa peine, tout à l'heure. **Est-ce que tu te sens mieux, maintenant ?**

C'était indéniable. Cho ne fit qu'hocher la tête, sachant que toute confirmation était en vérité inutile. Sa respiration saccadée s'apaisait lentement, une vague de sérénité et de félicité se propageant en elle. Pour une fois, quelqu'un pansait gentiment ses blessures, sans lui demander de les lui dissimuler. C'était aussi inespéré qu'enivrant... et Cho se sentit en sécurité entre les bras du Luna.

La première fois depuis longtemps maintenant. Pourtant, Cho n'arrivait toujours pas à la comprendre.

 **\- Pourquoi... tu n'es pas dégoûtée... ?**

 **\- Parce que je t'aime.**

Luna n'avait pas hésité un instant et Cho se sentit immédiatement rougir. Même si l'idée était plaisante, c'était encore un peu fou à imaginer..

 **\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... On ne se connaît même pas... enfin à peine.**

 **\- Alors sors avec moi et apprenons à nous connaître. Tu tomberas peut-être amoureuse de moi.**

 **\- Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça !** Rit la jeune femme face à cette idée beaucoup trop belle pour être vraie avant de se rembrunir subitement. **Et je... je suis encore amoureuse de Cédric, tu sais. Je suis trop faible pour l'oublier. Je n'arrive jamais à m'endurcir suffisamment pour tourner la page.**

 **\- Ne t'endurcis jamais, Cho. Ce sont les personnes sensibles qui savent pleurer les morts et aider les vivants qui survivront le mieux. Pas ceux qui jouent les indifférents face à l'horreur. Je t'aime ainsi, de toute façon.**

Encore une fois, la franchise de la blonde troubla sa camarade de maison. Luna avait l'air si sûre d'elle en lui proposant de sortir avec elle...

En même temps, c'était assez tentant. Luna prenait soin d'elle ; c'était aussi ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir avec Harry la dernière fois, d'ailleurs, mais Cho sentit vivement la différence, cette fois. Avec le jeune homme, elle s'était précipitée entre ses bras, maladivement malheureuse et ayant besoin de quelqu'un pour la réconforter un peu de la mort de son âme sœur.

Sauf que cette fois, Cho avait vraiment envie de connaître Luna. Et autrement qu'à travers les larmes et le baiser trempé qu'elles venaient d'échanger, si possible. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de construire quelque chose ? Même si au final leur relation se soldait par une simple amitié, la jeune fille était vraiment quelqu'un qui l'intriguait et méritait visiblement d'être connu.

Et Luna ne lui demandait même pas d'oublier Cédric, contrairement aux autres...

C'était tentant. Vraiment très tentant.

 **\- D'accord,** finit-elle ainsi par abdiquer. **Je ne te promets rien mais on peut essayer. Mais... d-doucement...**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tout doucement.**

Luna avait l'air ravie. Ses lèvres déposèrent de nombreux baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire et Cho se laissa complètement aller lorsque la jeune femme posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, les capturant pour un nouveau baiser. Durant de nombreuses minutes, elles restèrent donc ensemble, près du lac, à se câliner et s'embrasser avec innocence.

En fait, elles ne se séparèrent même pas lorsque leur emploi du temps les obligèrent à retourner en cours et la plupart des Serdaigles s'étonnèrent de voir les deux jeunes filles arriver en sautillant joyeusement, plus radieuses que jamais, main dans la main, comme soudainement inséparables, leurs talons frappant le sol dans une valse décidément très étrange vu d'extérieur.

Quand elle la croiserait de nouveau, Cho Chang n'oublierait pas de remercier chaudement Ginny Weasley, au risque de paraître encore plus folle que sa nouvelle âme sœur.


	7. Les confidences d'Harry Potter

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Yume resonnance :** Pour mon propre plaisir ^^

 **stormtrooper2 :** Le mystère de l'amour d'Harry intéresse pas mal de monde, j'ai l'impression ;p Ginny est juste morte de jalousie par rapport à Cho... donc normal qu'elle te paraisse détestable, pour le coup ^^

 **Westyversionfrench** **:** Cho n'est pas non plus mon personnage préféré mais toutes les fics que j'ai lu sur elle la rendent complètement détestable ou se moquent d'elle... j'avais envie de changer ça et de la rendre un peu heureuse, pour une fois ^^

* * *

 **\- Parce que je t'aime.**

Allongé paisiblement sur son lit, Neville rosit légèrement en se souvenant des deux jeunes filles qu'il avait surpris en train de flirter au bord du lac, un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il observerait un jour Luna Lovegood en train de se déclarer et d'embrasser la si timide Cho Chang... Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment un secret qu'il se devait de garder pour lui puisque la rumeur circulait déjà parmi les Serdaigles. Les deux jeunes femmes étant entrées en cours main dans la main, elles ne semblaient pas spécialement vouloir se cacher, finalement.

Bon. En même temps, les couples gays et lesbiens étaient beaucoup mieux acceptés de nos jours... et puis, si elles étaient amoureuses et heureuses ensemble, Neville avait tendance à penser que c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait, en définitive.

Même si c'était un couple assez inattendu.

 **\- Allez, Harry !** Chuchota une voix étrangement féminine à l'intérieur d'un dortoir de garçons. **Dépêche-toi !**

 **\- Seamus ne va pas tarder à arriver, on devrait lancer un sort de silence avant et... je n'entends pas les ronflements de Neville...**

Visiblement, ses joues avaient peu de chance de retrouver une teinte normale, ce soir.

Peut-être avait-il oublié deux ou trois fois les sorts de silence sans se rappeler qu'il empêcherait ainsi tout son dortoir de passer une nuit sereine et agréable... Enfin la réaction d'Harry était peut-être un peu exagérée !

Cela n'empêcha la jeune homme de passer sa tête à travers le rideau et de rencontrer le regard embarrassé de celui-ci. Neville avait reconnu la voix d'Hermione et un doute affreux s'insinua dans son esprit en le voyant aussi gêné ; Harry n'avait jamais ramené la moindre fille au dortoir jusqu'à présent mais, en général, quand un garçon se retrouvait dans le même lit qu'une fille...

Ouch. C'était peut-être la journée des couples improbables, en fait...

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ? Je suis désolé,** s'excusa platement le brun. **J'en étais persuadé... La salle commune est pleine de monde et la Salle sur Demande ne s'ouvre pas.**

 **\- Ouais, ça arrive souvent, cette année. Malefoy passe tout son temps là-bas, il m'a souvent empêché d'y accéder. C'est dommage, c'est agréable de s'y poser un peu, de temps en temps.**

 **\- Malefoy... ?** Les interrompit une tête rousse passant à son tour à travers le rideau du lit d'Harry. **Tu crois qu'il prépare un truc louche ?**

Bien sûr, Neville ne manqua pas de sursauter face à cette apparition.

Se pourraient-ils que le trio d'or soit simplement en quête d'un endroit où discuter calmement et n'ait trouvé aucun autre moyen que d'emmener en cachette Hermione Granger à l'intérieur de leur dortoir ? Parce que Neville ne voulait vraiment pas s'imaginer ces trois-là se sauter dessus alors qu'il était dans la même pièce... mais alors vraiment pas.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas leur poser la question sous peine de passer pour un affreux pervers, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Hey... On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes encore debout ?**

Se tournant tous vers la porte d'entrée, tous les regards des occupants du dortoir se fixèrent Seamus Finnigan qui venait tout juste de les interrompre en tentant de se glisser furtivement jusqu'à son lit, du moins avant de s'apercevoir que tous ses colocataires de l'année étaient encore éveillés.

 **\- D'habitude, vous dormez tous comme des souches quand j'arrive, les mecs... euh... qu'est-ce que Granger fait ici ?** Se rectifia le jeune homme en s'apercevant de la présence de la jeune femme, soudainement suspicieux. **Vous ne vous apprêtez pas à coucher ensemble, si ?**

 **\- Non !** S'horrifièrent aussitôt Ron et Harry, rassurant Neville. **Bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Harry a des choses à nous dire et on n'a trouvé aucune place ailleurs alors...** Expliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel à la réaction des garçons.

 **\- Oh... On vous dérange, alors, je suppose... ?**

 **\- Non ! C'est votre dortoir, évidemment, non... Vous... euh... Vous voulez** **venir discuter avec nous ?**

Un silence étonné accueillit la soudaine proposition d'Harry. Même Ron et Hermione semblèrent surpris par sa décision, en vérité. Harry n'était pas du genre à s'évader hors de son cocon amical et les gryffons ne s'attendaient pas à l'entendre émettre une telle proposition. Mais malgré le blanc soudain qui devait le mettre mal à l'aise, le brun choisit tout de même de la maintenir.

 **\- Ce sera peut-être un peu compliqué de tout vous expliquer en détails mais je vous fais confiance pour ne rien dire...**

 **\- Vraiment... ?**

 **\- Oui. Bien sûr. Vous ne voulez pas ? Si vous préférez aller dormir, ce n'est pas grave...**

Hésitant un instant, Neville et Seamus échangèrent tout d'abord un regard étonné, semblant se questionner l'un et l'autre du regard.

Puis très vite, ils finirent tout de même par rejoindre le lit du Survivant, trop intrigués par la conversation que devait avoir le Trio d'Or pour ignorer cette surprenante opportunité leur tendant les bras. C'était assez inespéré d'y assister, après tout, puisque ces derniers semblaient toujours rester vouloir entre eux, bien que ce soit peut-être inconscients de leur part...

Aidant ainsi les trois meilleurs amis à refermer les rideaux et lancer un sort de silence autour d'eux malgré l'absence théorique de toute autre personne dans leur dortoir, Neville s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire poli, tout comme ses deux éternels amis, d'ailleurs. Seamus se posa, lui, aux côtés d'Harry, tout aussi intimidé que Neville, pour une fois.

Même s'ils s'apprécient tous assez de loin, après tout, ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de parler plus en profondeur...

 **\- Pour résumer la situation...** Commença Harry en s'adressant visiblement davantage à eux qu'à ses meilleurs amis. **Au début d'année, quelques jours avant le début des cours, Dumbeldore a demandé à Severus Snape d'aller me chercher... Ma famille d'adoption est moldue et elle n'est pas... enfin elle n'est très tolérante envers les sorciers, en fait.**

 **\- Et malheureusement, ça n'a rien de nouveau... Ils ont toujours été horribles avec toi...** Marmonna Ron face à ce doux euphémisme.

 **\- Ensuite, il t'a amené chez Slugorhn, c'est ça ?** Poursuivit Hermione, visiblement trop impatiente pour ne pas résumer elle-même les choses à une vitesse folle. **Et tu as réussi à le persuader de reprendre son poste de professeur à Poudlard sous demande de Dumbeldore et...**

 **\- Pardon ?** **Vous plaisantez ?**

Neville avait l'air sincèrement choqué par les paroles d'Hermione, à la plus grande surprise du trio, Seamus ne semblant pas réagir de son côté.

 **\- Non... Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Dumbeldore ne t'enlève d'une horrible famille que parce qu'il a besoin de toi pour persuader quelqu'un pour lui... ? Je croyais... enfin je croyais qu'il te protégeait un minimum, non ?**

Un silence gênant accueillit sa déclaration.

Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé à résumer les choses ainsi, ayant toute confiance en Dumbeldore, cependant Neville n'avait pas tort. Vu d'extérieur, c'était un peu comme si le Directeur l'avait utilisé pour arriver à ses fins. Et... c'était presque ça, en fait. Mais avec la guerre qui arrivait, Harry Potter n'était rien d'autre que le Survivant, une arme précieuse contre Lord Voldemort.

Et Harry pouvait comprendre ça. Tout le monde comptait sur lui pour remporter la guerre, non ? C'était malheureusement logique que les camps cherchent à l'utiliser... et Harry ne pouvait offrir sa confiance qu'au camp de la lumière.

Alors le brun soupira, passant un main embarrassée dans ses cheveux en bataille, cherchant à éviter cet aveu.

 **\- Disons que c'est un moyen de me protéger de me placer là-bas... par les liens du sang... c'est vraiment très compliqué.**

Neville n'ajouta rien ; Seamus, lui, se contenta simplement de grimacer d'inconfort.

 **\- E-Et j'ai quelques leçons supplémentaires avec lui, de temps en temps. Sauf qu'à l'une de ses convocations... c'est Severus qui y était à sa place. Et il m'a annoncé... que j'aurais dû être son fils.**

Cette fois, le silence était bien plus prévisible et Harry guetta la réaction de ses amis avec intérêt, leur laissant quelques secondes pour digérer l'information. Seamus et Neville semblaient clairement les plus choqués, pas du tout habitué à la vie chaotique d'Harry, contrairement à ses meilleurs amis qui déjà y réfléchissaient sérieusement en évitant les questions inutiles.

Comme "Est-ce qu'il plaisante ?" ou "Est-ce vraiment possible ?" par exemple.

Bien que ça puisse se comprendre, évidemment. Enfin lorsqu'on était proche d'Harry Potter, on finissait par s'habituer à tout.

 **\- Harry...** L'interpella Hermione, mille questions bourdonnant visiblement dans sa tête. **Comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu être... ?**

 **\- Apparemment, il était amoureux de mon père. Et c'était réciproque. Ils étaient en couple. Lily était leur mère porteuse. Et Narcissa Malefoy était sa... veela, je crois. Elle m'a donnée sa protection à travers une cérémonie, quelque chose comme ça.**

 **\- Mais c'est complètement impossible !** Souffla Seamus, incapable de le réaliser.

 **\- Impossible n'est pas Harry Potter,** rectifia Ron avec un sourire amusé mais aussi désillusionné. **Mon pote, ta vie est définitivement destinée à être à jamais la plus bizarre possible.**

Bien que les mots de Ron ne soient pas les plus rassurants du monde, les trois meilleurs amis se sourirent, comme s'il s'agissait d'une façon à eux de relativiser les choses. Harry sembla d'ailleurs se détendre nettement à cette réaction, comme s'il l'attendait avec impatience. Bien que ce trio ait décidément d'étranges comportements, Neville trouva ça assez attendrissant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Harry ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerai parler avec Narcissa pour connaître les détails de sa protection mais Severus m'a certifié que c'était impossible. C'est une Mangemort, maintenant, puisqu'elle est du côté de son mari...**

 **\- Alors elle s'est mariée avec une autre personne que sa valéone... ?** Releva Neville. **J'ai pitié d'elle, d'un seul coup...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Bien que Seamus et Hermione paraissaient partager la question du Survivant, Neville et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de trouver la question complètement bizarre, rougissants même un peu à cause de la gêne. Bien sûr, c'était quelque chose faisant partie de la culture magique ; Ainsi c'était assez normal que ceux qui n'avaient pas baigné dans la culture sorcière depuis leur plus tendre enfance se posent des questions.

 **\- Ben... Vous savez...** Bredouilla d'ailleurs Ron, ses joues aussi vives que la couleur de ses cheveux. **Enfin l'attraction d'un veela envers son valéon, c'est... c'est toujours tragique d'y résister. Deux âmes sœurs séparées, c'est horrible... non ?**

 **\- C'est un peu compliqué de vous expliquer dans les moindres détails...** Poursuivit Neville avec un rire forcé. **Et un peu... gênant.**

 **\- Gênant ?** Répéta lentement Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Mmh. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un sujet... un peu... tabou ? Comme lorsqu'on explique à un enfant comment les enfants sont conçus, ou ce qu'est l'amour, par exemple, si vous voulez une comparaison du même ordre.**

Visiblement, c'était assez pertinent puisqu'un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de la jeune femme à côté de lui et que Seamus se mit à hocher la tête d'un air songeur. Bien qu'il soit un sang-mêlé, il avait après tout été bercé par une culture trop mélangée pour tout connaître des créatures magiques proches voire affiliées aux sorciers. Avec cette image en tête, c'était déjà un peu plus clair, à ses yeux.

En fait, seul Harry semblait toujours un peu hésitant, se grattant la tête avec confusion.

 **\- Est-ce que... Bill est le valéon de Fleur ?** Supputa Harry avec curiosité.

 **\- Hein ? Quel rapport ? Mon frère n'est pas marié à une veela.**

 **\- Je croyais que Fleur était vélane ?** Souligna Hermione, comprenant soudainement les interrogations d'Harry. **Ce n'est pas strictement la même chose ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment. Ce sont deux espèces très proches et certaines mauvaises traductions les confondent... Eux aussi sont souvent blonds, peaux blanches, assez beaux... mais ils ne peuvent utiliser leur charme que sur leur valéon, contrairement aux vélanes. Leurs magies se lient, ce qui les rend souvent plus puissants. Et pour eux aussi, certains se sont mêlés aux sorciers au fil des siècles.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une cérémonie particulière, par contre...** Ajouta Ron au petit exposé de Neville. **Et que les Malefoy étaient des descendants de veela. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, c'est tout de même une famille puissante, après tout.**

 **\- Ce qui signifie que Drago Malefoy est... enfin il a probablement une valéone ou un valéon... quelque part.**

Tous se turent, comme une minute de silence pour plaindre mentalement la ou le pauvre condamné(e).

 **\- Tu devrais peut-être l'interroger, Harry... C'est probablement le seul qui pourra répondre à tes questions sur la protection que t'a donné Narcissa.**

 **\- Je doute qu'il accepte quelconque discussion... Mais c'est une piste envisageable. J'essaierai aussi d'en reparler avec Severus...**

Comprenant intuitivement qu'Harry avait surtout envie de passer du temps avec l'un des rares membres de sa famille encore vivant, enfin quelqu'un qui aurait dû être sa famille en tout cas, ses amis se contentèrent d'acquiescer gentiment. C'était plutôt normal qu'Harry veuille se lier un peu plus avec lui après de telles révélations, de toute façon.

Préférant conclure ainsi leur discussion, le petit groupe se dispersa rapidement pour retrouver leur lit. Seamus et Neville jurèrent une dernière fois de ne rien révéler de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, Harry et Ron aidant Hermione à rejoindre son dortoir malgré l'heure tardive grâce à la cape d'invisibilité du premier.

Et celui-ci songea presque toute la nuit à la conversation qu'il exigerait avec Severus dès le lendemain matin...


	8. L'arme d'Albus Dumbeldore

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Yume resonnance :** Sauf qu'ils ne finiront pas en couple dans cette fic-là, désolée ;p

 **stormtrooper2 :** Justement, ce chapitre porte de nouveau sur Severus et Harry. Bonne lecture ^^

 **Westyversionfrench :** Merci beaucoup, contente de voir que le chapitre te plait encre une fois ^^ C'est vrai que le trio d'or est rarement rejoint par qui que ce soit et c'est souvent eux contre le reste du monde... ce ne sera pas le cas dans ma fiction, pas totalement, du moins ;p

 **PetitLutin22 :** Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà contente de te voir poursuivre ta lecture ^^ Ah... c'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu rapide... mais j'avais envie de guimauve un peu mièvre et ça s'est écrit comme ça donc c'est ainsi. Aussi étrange que ça puisse être pour toi ^^

* * *

Assise en face du bureau de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Hermione s'efforçait de ne pas se moquer de la gêne plus que visible de ce dernier, pour le moins touché de le voir aussi stressé face aux amis de son fils. Enfin... fils... plus ou moins, bien sûr. Mais puisqu'il fallait bien trouver un nom à leur relation plus que compliquée, Hermione avait fini par se décider sur celui-ci même si ce n'était pas tout à fait le terme exact.

 **\- Et donc... vous vouliez me voir tous les trois... parce que... ?**

 **\- Parce que ce sont mes amis. Et que j'aimerai qu'ils m'aident à comprendre toutes les informations que tu pourras me donner.**

 **\- Bien sûr...** Répondit prudemment Severus sans relever le soudain tutoiement.

Le silence retomba suite à sa réponse, aucun de ses deux amis ne semblant décidé à prendre la parole.

Harry et Severus se fixaient avec une gêne mêlée d'une curiosité certaine, Ron se faisant tout petit aux côtés de son meilleur ami qu'il était censé soutenir de son mieux. Comprenant qu'elle était donc la mieux placer pour s'adresser à leur professeur jusque là honni par tout le petit groupe, Hermione tenta d'aider un peu les choses en commençant à questionner ce dernier par elle-même.

Autant éviter que ce silence pesant se transforme en ambiance lourde impossible à rompre.

 **\- Harry nous a parlé de Narcissa Malefoy comme la veela de sa mère. Comme elle semble assez inaccessible pour nous en ce moment... Vous pourriez nous en dire un peu plus ?**

 **\- Je suppose... Mais je ne connais pas les détails de la cérémonie qu'a subi Harry... Je sais juste que Lily est allée la supplier de protéger son fils. Elle a sans doute essayé de la repousser aussi sur ce plan mais n'a pas réussi cette fois.**

 **\- "Aussi sur ce plan"... ?** Releva Hermione.

 **\- Oui. Les Malefoy ont un très ancien ancêtre veela s'étant lié à une sorcière de leur lignée... mais comme ils sont très attachés à la pureté du sang... disons que si le partenaire n'est pas convenable pour leur famille, ils doivent choisir entre l'un et l'autre. Au moins officiellement. Et Narcissa a choisi sa famille. Et Lily ne voulait sans doute pas être la maîtresse d'une femme mariée.**

 **\- Drago devra faire le même choix ?**

Ses yeux se plissèrent, semblant indiquer que la question allait beaucoup trop loin, culpabilisant un peu Hermione. Drago était son filleul, après tout.

 **\- Cela ne vous concerne pas vraiment, Mademoiselle Granger... Ni toi, Harry, d'ailleurs.**

Même si ce rejet aurait pu blesser Harry, le concerné dut retenir un léger sourire en constatant que Severus le tutoyait à son tour, contrairement à ses amis. Ce ne serait sans doute pas la même chose en cours mais, à l'extérieur, une fois un peu isolés des autres, il était visiblement autorisé à lui parler sur un ton plus familier. Rien que ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir.

Cependant, la relation entre Lily et Narcissa lui faisait un peu de peine. Bien que Severus adopte un ton volontairement neutre, Harry déduisit rapidement de sa petite histoire que sa mère avait été repoussée par celle qu'elle aimait et que sa vie sentimentale s'était probablement mal terminée.

 **\- Est-ce que... Maman en a souffert... ? Du rejet de Narcissa...**

Hésitant un instant, Severus finit par choisir d'être honnête, les yeux verts se fixant avec détermination aux siens.

 **\- Oui. Elle aurait dû être une sorte de marraine pour toi et était heureuse de te voir grandir auprès de nous ; mais elle était assez triste de voir Narcissa se forcer à épouser Lucius. Il ne sait même pas qui était sa valéone et préfère probablement ne pas le savoir.**

 **\- Je vois... Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai un valéon, moi aussi... ?**

 **\- Tu n'es pas un veela... Ca m'étonnerait... mais je ne sais pas si la cérémonie aura un impact sur ta petite-amie.**

 **\- Ta petite-amie... ?** Répéta Ron avec un étonnement sincère.

Harry eut au moins la décence de rougir face à la surprise de ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien qu'il ait eu l'occasion de se confier à Severus, il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le faire auprès d'eux. C'était plus délicat, après tout, puisque Ron avait du mal à s'avouer sa propre attirance et que Hermione était tellement clairvoyante qu'elle devait déjà s'en être rendu compte.

Enfin peut-être. Probablement pas, en fait, vu le regard intéressé qu'elle lui renvoya aussitôt.

Harry était rarement discret sur quoi que ce soit mais sa vie sentimentale restait un sujet plutôt secret. Et comme Harry n'avait encore jamais tenté de flirter avec celui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder, trop intimidé par l'idée de lui paraître étrange voire même repoussant et se contentant ainsi d'être une vague connaissance amicale à ses yeux, c'était assez difficile pour ses proches de s'en rendre compte.

 **\- J'ai... aussi une question par rapport à une mission que Dumbeldore m'a confié...**

 **\- Je t'écoute,** répondit Severus en constatant sans doute qu'il avait peut-être révélé un secret important du brun.

 **\- Le Directeur m'a demandé... de recueillir un souvenir important... par rapport aux Horcruxes.**

C'était réellement un ordre que Dumbeldore lui avait donné à l'une de ses convocations. Hermione et Ron étaient au courant depuis un moment et cherchaient eux aussi de leur côté une solution. Harry comptait bien obéir au Directeur en volant à son professeur de Potions le souvenir qu'il cachait si difficilement. Seulement, c'était un peu délicat et un peu d'aide ne pouvait pas lui nuire.

Néanmoins, Severus avait l'air plus que surpris par la demande ; Hermione nota même qu'il dissimulait plus ou moins un véritable choc. Peut-être pensait-il qu'Harry n'était rien d'autre qu'un étudiant comme les autres à Poudlard, avec quelques leçons particulières pour l'aider à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, sans plus de responsabilité. Mais Dumbeldore mettait régulièrement Harry à l'épreuve pour le préparer à la guerre.

Et Harry lui-même avait accepté son rôle d'arme... Hermione détestait l'idée mais avait fini par concéder qu'il serait toujours utilisé jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort.

 **\- Je pensais qu'il s'en occuperait de lui-même...** Siffla Severus en contenant visiblement le sentiment désagréable qu'il devait éprouver.

 **\- C'est juste... un service ? Je suppose. J'aimerai juste un... conseil de votre part ?**

Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait qu'aider Harry à accomplir ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'instant, Severus se dirigea vers l'une de ses armoires, l'ouvrant pour en sortir un petit flacon qu'il déposa juste devant eux. Hermione sourit immédiatement, complice, reconnaissant ce qui semblait n'être rien d'autre que de l'eau limpide.

 **\- Un peu de chance en bouteille. Du _Felix Felicis_. C'est toujours utile dans ce genre de circonstances. Même si... Je pense qu'Albus ne devrait pas te confier ce genre de missions, je ne savais pas qu'il le faisait...**

 **\- J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que s'il me le demande, c'est que c'est important.**

Bien qu'Harry ait tenté d'être rassurant, Severus ne paraissait pas le moins du monde serein face à cette déclaration. Son regard noir était très clairement voilé d'inquiétude, touchant assez Hermione. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses souvenirs, ce vieux corbeau semblait plus apte à montrer ses émotions, au moins avec Harry ; Peut-être grâce à ce qu'il avait vécu avec James...

Quelque part, même si c'était une histoire assez triste, Hermione appréciait qu'Harry ait encore quelqu'un s'inquiétant pour lui. Ses amis représentaient depuis toujours sa plus grande famille mais il méritait aussi de pouvoir se confier à un adulte avant d'en devenir un lui-même.

Et depuis la mort de Sirius... Harry n'avait plus personne pour lui dire les mots que son professeur ne tarda pas à lui confier.

 **\- Harry. Si jamais tu as le moindre soucis... J'aimerai que tu viennes m'en parler. Bien que ce soit peut-être un peu tardif, je ferai tout mon possible pour te venir en aide, à partir de maintenant.**

Hermione ne put empêcher un micro-sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Harry dissimulait très mal son air radieux et son espoir un peu coupable.

 **\- C'est gentil, Severus. Je crois... que j'aurai aimé être ton fils, tu sais ?**

Severus resta interdit durant quelques secondes puis... sourit. Un sourire qui fit un peu rougir Harry en comprenant qu'il l'avait un peu ému et qui attendrit Hermione ; Ron parut juste encore plus gêné au possible mais était au fond assez heureux pour son ami. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, les trois acolytes n'ajoutèrent rien de plus, préférant rester sur les derniers mots d'Harry.

De toute façon, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre pour Hermione. Malgré la destruction de son retourneur de temps, la jeune femme avait réussi à concilier son emploi du temps de base avec certaines options et était en général plus prise que ses deux meilleurs amis. Enfin pour Harry, ce n'était pas sûr à cause des cours supplémentaires que lui imposait Dumbeldore... Bref, elle se devait de filer au plus vite.

 **\- Bien, j'y vais. Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint cet après-midi, à la pause ?**

 **\- Hein ? Ah... Oui, oui.**

D'accord. Peut-être que ses cours allaient attendre quelques secondes. Qu'elle puisse prendre le temps de pouffer face à l'attitude de ses deux idiots d'amis visiblement trop amoureux pour continuer à la prendre en compte.

Un petit groupe s'était formé autour de Luna et Cho. Hermione était la première surprise de savoir ces deux-là en couple mais s'en était très vite désintéressée, leur vie sentimentale ne la concernant pas, après tout ; Même si elle était curieuse de nature, il ne fallait quand même exagérer. Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'il était surprenant de voir autant de personnes autour de Cho Chang qui était jusqu'ici plutôt triste et solitaire.

Et pourtant, maintenant, elle souriait. Autant que Luna Lovegood, à ses côtés. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient vraiment l'air dans leur monde.

Bizarrement, leur attitude semblait attirer beaucoup de monde. C'était même étrange de voir tant de personnes de maisons et d'années différentes se rassembler autour d'elles ; Hermione discernait pas mal de Gryffondors, de nombreux Poufsouffles, quelques Serdaigles et deux ou trois Serpentards. Une belle foule, compacte et difficile à discerner précisément, en fait.

Mais le regard d'Harry lui donnait malgré tout envie de s'y intéresser davantage.

Bon, Ron continuait de baver sur son éternel amour mais ce n'était pas nouveau, tout le monde ou presque connaissait son attirance. Tandis qu'Harry était clairement plus discret en temps normal. Bien sûr, peut-être fixait-il Cho, tout simplement heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé quelqu'un.

C'était une option envisageable et qui méritait donc d'être vérifiée avant tout.

 **\- Content pour ton ex ?**

 **\- Oui. Cho mérite vraiment de trouver quelqu'un de bien. Et Luna a l'air de la rendre heureuse... C'est super.**

Hermione le savait sincère ; Bien qu'il ait été maladroit en disant aux autres garçons que les baisers de Cho n'étaient rien d'autres que "mouillés" parce que visiblement, il n'avait pas trop aimé ça, il s'était immédiatement senti coupable en voyant la plupart d'entre eux se moquer d'elle par la suite. Même après leur rupture, il continuait de l'apprécier mais n'osait plus trop l'approcher après la réputation de pleurnicheuse qu'il lui avait donné bien malgré lui.

 **\- C'est elle que tu fixes ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- J'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt les garçons autour d'elle...**

Touché. Harry piqua le plus immense fard de son existence. Hermione dut même prendre sur elle pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Alors ses deux meilleurs amis... étaient gays ? Comme les parents d'Harry. Et comme Luna et Cho, en fait. Ah ah. Poudlard comptait plus de couples homosexuels que ce que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Honnêtement, elle s'en fichait, les autres pouvaient bien être attirés par qui ils voulaient ; elle-même n'avait pas choisi de tomber amoureuse alors elle n'avait pas de leçon à donner cette fois...

Tournant les talons, la jeune femme tenta comme elle pouvait de dissimuler la rougeur parcourant ses joues au dernier souvenir qu'elle avait passé à la célèbre boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley. Peut-être devrait-elle envoyer une lettre à la boutique des jumeaux pour prendre de leurs nouvelles...

 **\- Hermione ! Je... Je peux te demander un service ?**

Se stoppant à l'entente de son nom, la jeune femme ne cacha pas sa surprise en voyant le Gryffondor venir l'aborder.

Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Cormac McLaggen ?


	9. Les prophéties de Sybille Trelawney

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **adenoide :** C'est certain que je serais la première à les détester s'ils existaient réellement. Un petit retour de flamme ne leur ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin malgré leurs sales caractères, je les aime bien mes deux abrutis de première prenant des airs supérieurs ne les rendant que plus stupides...

 **stormtrooper2 :** Et tu n'es pas la seule à chercher l'identité de l'amoureux d'Harry... mais je m'amuse à vous faire poireauter un peu, juste pour l'instant. Ca finira par apparaître, cependant, patience ^^

 **Yume resonnance :** J'ai cette image d'elle, complètement, yep ;p

* * *

 **\- Le Directeur m'a demandé... de recueillir un souvenir important... par rapport aux Horcruxes.**

Sincèrement, Severus Snape était furieux de savoir le Directeur aussi manipulateur. Oh, il n'était pas stupide et savait bien que le vieux fou voyait en Harry une arme fabuleuse contre Vous-savez-qui, la plupart du temps, mais pensait tout de même qu'il le laissait vivre sa vie en paix en dehors de leurs cours de soutien. Visiblement, c'était de la pure naïveté de sa part.

Voldemort. Ce psychopathe tordu de mage noir qui avait tué les siens s'appelait Voldemort. Il fallait aussi que Severus accepte de le nommer, au moins en pensée. James n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il se refuse à le faire. Et Lily non plus, d'ailleurs.

Maintenant que ses souvenirs lui revenaient, sa rancœur étrange et malsaine pour Harry se muait tranquillement en une tendresse et une adoration presque mièvre. Lily et James avaient fait un enfant vraiment superbe... Ses ressemblances avec eux le frappaient encore plus forts maintenant, comme s'il redécouvrait celui qu'il aurait dû aimer. Et même s'il n'avait pas pu élever cet enfant, c'est certain, il pouvait toujours tenter de protéger l'adolescent.

Au moins tenter. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard.

 **\- Monsieur le Directeur.**

 **\- Bonjour, Severus. Un bonbon au citron ?**

 **\- Non, merci. J'aimerai vous parler d'Harry.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Evidemment, le vieux fou devait s'attendre à cette confrontation. Et ses arguments seraient probablement bien mieux maîtrisés et exposés que ceux de Severus... mais il fallait impérativement que le professeur essaye quelque chose pour qu'Harry cesse d'être le martyr de Poudlard. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Si jamais l'Élu avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry, Severus aurait réagi... Enfin il l'espérait.

L'aurait-il ignoré comme il l'avait fait si c'était un élève qu'il détestait et méprisait ? Severus détestait soudainement cet aspect de lui-même... En tant que professeur, il aurait dû réagir, peu importe qu'il haïsse Harry, ça n'avait aucun putain de rapport.

Merde... Se réveiller aussi tard...

 **\- Arrêtez de lui donner des... missions. C'est à vous de récupérer le véritable souvenir de Slughorn. Pas à lui.**

 **\- C'est pour son bien, Severus.**

 **\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Et vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là pour ça.**

Avec un soupir résigné, Dumbeldore braqua son regard sur le sien, aucune étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux clairs, pour une fois. Cette discussion était attendue et trop sérieuse pour permettre quelconque plaisanterie ; et Severus exigeait que le Directeur soit très clair au sujet d'Harry Potter.

 **\- Vous avez raison. Ce n'est pas pour son bien... c'est pour le bien du monde qu'il doit sauver. C'est sa destinée.**

 **\- Et à cause d'une prophétie, il doit mettre sa vie de côté. Comme un héro de film devant toujours se sacrifier pour les autres. C'est devenu sa personnalité... à cause de vous. Vous l'avez façonné à être ainsi.**

 **\- Vous savez que c'était nécessaire.**

Bien sûr. Harry était le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde de Tom Jedusor. Malheureusement pour lui. C'était une guerre et la guerre exigeait des sacrifices. Des sacrifices humains. Une vie pour en sauver des milliards d'autres paraissait un prix tout à fait acceptable. Ça ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Et Severus avait envie d'hurler en comprenant qu'Harry, lui, l'avait accepté.

 **\- Je vois surtout qu'il n'aura jamais assez de force pour accomplir quoi que ce soit si vous lui imposez une telle pression...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas votre fils, Severus. Ca ne le sera jamais. Vous ne faîtes qu'essayer de rattraper le passé... mais sans entraînement, rappelez-vous qu'il n'aura aucune chance de survivre. Vous ne pouvez plus le protéger, maintenant. Juste le faire survivre.**

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer James à sa place. Dumbeldore aurait probablement déjà avalé son propre dentier s'il avait survécu à sa place et s'il lui avait balancé une telle absurdité au visage après tant d'années. Cependant, Severus savait aussi que James n'aurait pas pu cacher leur fils éternellement de _tout le monde_ et que s'attirer les foudres de l'allié le plus important d'Harry n'était pas une bonne chose.

En fait, il était bien plus judicieux de sa part de privilégier la façon Serpentarde à la manière Gryffondorienne.

Même si Dumbeldore avait abandonné l'espoir d'une vie belle et sereine pour Harry, il restait néanmoins quelqu'un espérant sa survie. Et si Severus était dévasté de constater qu'Harry ne pouvait rien espérer de plus de qui que ce soit, il fallait tout de même garder cet avantage indéniable.

Tout en se promettant de lui offrir un peu plus que ça.

 **\- J'essaierai de faire les deux à la fois.**

 **\- C'est impossible...**

 **\- Tout juste non possible et encore,** contredit le brun avec fermeté. **Vous n'avez même pas essayé. Moi j'essaierai. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas totalement nous manipuler pour le bien du monde, Albus ; Nous restons tout de même des êtres humains, au final. Et Harry aussi.**

Avec un sourire un peu triste, Dumbeldore lui indiqua la sortie de son bureau, sachant que la conversation était terminée. Dumbeldore voulait qu'Harry survive, Severus voulait qu'il vivre. Il fallait juste espérer que ces deux vœux soient compatibles. Le vieux fou ne l'avait très clairement réveillé que maintenant car il savait qu'il n'était plus un danger pour ses projets pour Harry.

Même s'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, après tout, le Survivant n'accepterait jamais de refuser un ordre de celui qui lui avait fait connaître le monde sorcier et qui était pour lui une constante de confiance...

Préférant mettre un instant de côté toute cette histoire sur laquelle il devrait réfléchir à tête reposée, Severus se dirigea par la suite vers les serres où Pomona Chourave devait donner ses cours, se souvenant qu'il lui manquait quelques plantes pour sa réserve personnelle de potions. Même s'il était professeur de DCFM cette année, on ne changeait pas les vieilles habitudes et Severus n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner celle-ci.

Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, Pomona n'était pas seule à faire face à ses élèves. Trelawney y était aussi.

 **\- Oh, Severus ! Auriez-vous des feuilles de thé de votre côté ? Je n'en ai plus à offrir à Sybille pour ses cours de Divination...**

 **\- Non. Pas la moindre. Désolé,** cingla Severus de son caractère habituel, ne semblant absolument pas désolé, en vérité.

 **\- Vraiment ? C'est très important. Lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé est une pratique essentielle à ma matière et...**

 **\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Severus ?** Coupa Pomona pour le plus grand soulagement du Maître de Potions.

Tendant une liste de plantes qu'il savait disponibles et qui lui seraient très certainement utiles, Severus la remercia intérieurement de s'enfuir sans poser plus de questions, déjà nettement agacé par Sybille Trelawney qui n'avait pas tardé à reprendre son joli petit discours sur l'importance des feuilles de thé, de l'avenir et toutes ces choses qui n'avaient aucun intérêt aux yeux de Severus.

Ignorant ainsi royalement son air enjoué, le professeur préféra patienter en observant les Serpentards et Gryffondors qui s'activaient autour de différentes plantes, visiblement si occupés qu'ils semblaient à peine faire attention à sa présence. Et tant mieux, d'ailleurs. Severus put ainsi facilement observer le trio d'or toujours aussi soudés ainsi que Draco Malefoy, à l'opposé d'eux, qui...

 **\- Beau cul, Blondie !** [*]

Haussant un sourcil face au hurlement de la plante entre les mains de Neville Londubat, Severus Snape s'efforça de détourner le regard pour ne pas éclater de rire alors qu'un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur l'entièreté de la serre. Draco Malefoy se tourna lentement vers le Gryffondor aux côtés d'un Théodore Nott inexpressif, son regard hésitant très clairement entre le choc outragé et l'envie de meurtre immédiat.

On entendit cependant un léger roucoulement du côté de Crabbe et Goyle ; et à partir de là, les joues de son filleul ainsi que celles de Neville ne cessèrent de prendre une teinte de rouge supplémentaire.

Le fou rire des Serpentards ne tarda pas en effet à se propager jusqu'aux Gryffondors, les deux victimes de la plante parlante tentant de ne pas trop paniquer ; Utile dans la fabrication du Veritaserum, le végétal révélait en effet les pensées que le propriétaire espérait cacher. Bien sûr, toutes ces plantes étaient sous cloches mais Neville avait visiblement hésité une seconde de trop dans sa manipulation.

Se retenant de partager les hurlements de rire des deux maisons rivales, Severus finit même par avoir pitié de son filleul et ordonna le silence d'un signe de main, sachant que personne ne s'opposerait longtemps à lui, peu importe que cette situation soit hilarante à leurs yeux.

Vive sa réputation de Maître des Cachots.

 **\- Severus, j'ai enfin réuni toutes les plantes que... Sybille ? Est-ce que ça va ? Merlin, vous êtes si pâle...**

Se tournant vers sa collègue en oubliant momentanément ces idiots d'élèves qui continuaient encore un peu à rire, Severus s'aperçut très vite de la véracité des propos de Pomona. Le regard de Sybille Trelawney était révulsé, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, rappelant de douloureux souvenirs à Severus qui paniqua aussitôt en entendant cette voix tremblante qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à écouter.

 **- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche..._**

Agrippant violemment la jeune femme par le bras, Severus traîna cette dernière hors des serres au plus vite, l'une de ses mains plaquée sur sa bouche. Cette prophétie avait déjà été rapportée au Seigneur des Ténèbres par ce traître de Peter Pettigrow, inutile d'avertir toute une classe de botanique en la récitant de nouveau, plusieurs années après la mort des parents biologiques du premier concerné !

Heureusement que les élèves étaient bien trop occupés à rire pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit du côté de leurs professeurs...

 **\- Sybille, réveillez-vous !** Ordonna Severus, une fois certain d'être à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. **Sybille ! Regardez-moi ! SYBILLE !**

Secouée comme un prunier par son collègue, la concernée refusa cependant de s'arrêter avant la fin de sa prophétie, bien que Severus s'interdit d'écouter les mots que sa bouche psalmodiait. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient probablement attachés. Et même s'il rata un détail pour le moins important, la jeune femme ne se répéta pas ; et au moment où elle s'éveilla, elle eut beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité.

 **\- Severus ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ?**

 **\- Vous étiez en train de répéter la... prophétie. Vous savez... Celle sur Harry Potter.**

 **\- Oh...**

Ses yeux clignèrent vivement, semblant réaliser l'importance de ce fait.

 **\- Je ne pense pas qu'on vous ait entendu. Mais faîtes attention, s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Oh... Oui, bien sûr. Comme c'est étrange...**

Probablement très étrange, en effet. Mais Severus refusa de s'y attarder davantage, trop préoccupé par sa propre situation, laissant ainsi la jeune femme se remettre de ses émotions et réfléchir de son côté à ce qui avait pu déclencher sa transe.

Cette prophétie avait déjà été énoncée... alors pourquoi resurgissait-elle maintenant ?

* * *

[*] Cette image est juste culte, je sais. Mais elle me fera toujours rire donc j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser cette légère référence. Tapez "Nice butt, Blondie Harry potter" sur Google et vous tomberez direct dessus si vous ne connaissez pas.


	10. L'amitié de Neville Londubat

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Yume resonnance :** Effectivement ;p

 **adenoide :** Eh bien, il est souvent dit qu'Harry subit des cours particuliers au cours de ses années à Poudlard... Sans oublier que Snape lui a enseigné un moment l'occlumentie... Mais c'est vrai que le Directeur est loin d'être réellement protecteur avec Harry, contrairement au Survivant qu'il envoie un peu en pâture à Voldy, je trouve ^^

 **stormtrooper2 :** Eh oui mais cette prophétie ne lui rappelle pas de bons souvenirs... On peut comprendre qu'il l'évite ;p

 **Westyversionfrench :** Merci beaucoup, je trouvais en effet les éléments de ce chapitre très importants à aborder, contente de voir qu'il te plaît ^^

* * *

 **\- Beau cul, Blondie !**

Le hurlement de la plante était passée tout sauf inaperçue. Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, contemplant le végétal d'un air ahuri, avant d'être envahis par un incroyable fou rire. Théodore en fut intérieurement complètement mortifié mais probablement pas autant que Neville et Draco qui se fixaient d'un air interdit, chacun rêvant probablement de disparaître au plus profond de la terre - ou d'étrangler l'autre du côté du vert et argent.

Heureusement, Severus Snape ne tarda pas à faire cesser cette ambiance hilare si exceptionnelle ; Après tout, c'était assez rare qu'un cours partagé par des Gryffondors et des Serpentards se déroule dans une telle ambiance. Non, en temps normal, tout était sous tension et les deux clans s'affrontait du regard... et Théodore n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces gamineries cesseraient par sa faute.

Faute que Neville n'hésita pas à lui rappeler une fois tout le monde calmé, dans un murmure, pour ne pas révéler la vérité vaguement gênante à tous.

 **\- Théo... C'est _ta_ plante.**

 **\- Mmh... Désolé ?**

Avec un sourire lui indiquant qu'il était pardonné, Neville leva simplement les yeux au ciel, reprenant très sérieusement sa propre préparation. Mis à part Cormac et Blaise qui, en fait, jouaient davantage au jeu du chat de la souris, Neville et Théo représentaient probablement les seules personnes de tout Poudlard à s'être liées sincérement d'amitié alors qu'ils étaient tous deux serpents et gryffons.

Probablement parce que rien n'était fait pour privilégier les relations inter-maison ? Avec la guerre approchant, ce n'était pas une priorité, de toute façon, peu importe les beaux discours de certains adultes. Et même si beaucoup faisaient encore l'autruche, refusant de la voir arriver aux portes de l'école, Théodore était bien placé pour savoir que l'ignorer ne la ferait pas reculer.

Et certains seraient malheureusement bien plus touchés que d'autres...

 **\- Chourave te regarde, Théo...**

Reprenant ses esprits juste à temps grâce à Neville, le jeune homme se dépêcha de nourrir sa plante, faisant bien attention à ne pas la sortir trop longtemps de sa cloche de verre pour éviter une autre remarque risquant de le faire passer pour un pervers et de rendre le sacrifice de Neville complètement inutile.

 **\- Je suppose que c'est lui qui te distrait...** **Bon courage. Beau cul, si tu le dis, mais surtout mauvais caractère.**

 **\- Tu es censé être timide, Neville.**

 **\- J'ai un bon modèle pour apprendre à faire semblant.**

Théodore ne put s'empêcher de penser que le jeune homme face à lui avait drôlement changer avec les années.

Physiquement, c'était peut-être ce qui se remarquait le plus de prime abord. Son visage joufflu s'était un peu affiné, son corps avait pris quelques muscles malgré ses quelques rondeurs restantes grâce ou à cause de ses entraînements, son horrible frange avait enfin disparu après de multiples suppliques venant de sa meilleure amie... Et si malgré tout, Neville restait le plus petit de sa promotion, il apprenait petit à petit à ne plus en faire un complexe.

Mentalement, Théo ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait changé puisqu'ils n'étaient proches que depuis cette année ; Neville l'avait aidé durant un cours de Botanique, ce qu'il faisait avec presque tout le monde, poussant par la suite Théo à lui poser de nombreuses questions sur cette matière qu'il paraissait aduler. Leurs conversations avaient vite dérivé sur tout et sur rien et il fallait avouer que Théodore l'Associal avait commencé à apprécier les discussions de Neville le Timide.

Neville le Timide qui, effectivement, cachait de mieux en mieux son titre au fur et à mesure qu'il mûrissait ; Même si au fond, Théodore s'amusait de voir ressurgir si facilement sa grande maladresse, ses regards fuyants ou ses bégaiements lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et son éternelle gentillesse...

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fixes bizarrement... ?**

 **\- J'étais en train de regretter de ne pas être tombé amoureux de toi.**

Neville faillit renverser le fumier de dragon qu'il devait appliquer autour de sa plante, ses mains tremblotant violemment sous le coup de l'émotion, Théodore se permettant même un léger sourire en constatant son étonnement si mal maîtrisé.

 **\- C'est... euh... direct. D'où ça sort ?**

 **\- Draco.**

 **\- Ah. Je vois. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi au plus simple. Tu ne penses pas avoir tes chances ?**

 **\- En fait... Je crois que si.**

Visiblement, Neville n'avait pas fini d'afficher une expression plus que surprise.

 **\- Vraiment ? Donc ce serait peut-être toi qui...**

Sa phrase s'éteignit avant la fin, montrant sa claire hésitation à la poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Théodore le fixa longuement, sachant que le jeune homme comprendrait aisément qu'il attendait la suite et ne le lâcherait pas avant de l'avoir obtenu ; Malgré tout, son ami se contenta de se dandiner maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné par l'aveu qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

Bien sûr, Neville n'était pas du tout proche de Draco et il était étonnant qu'il sache quoi que ce soit à propos de lui... mais Théodore eut la certitude que le Gryffondor lui dissimulait quelque chose en le voyant aussi embarrassé par ses propres mots. En règle générale, Neville détestait mentir aux personnes qui lui étaient proches ; pour l'instant, Théodore pouvait se vanter d'en faire partie et savait donc que le jeune homme voulait lui-même céder à la tentation de tout lui dire.

De plus, c'était visiblement quelque chose d'important pour le faire autant hésiter, c'était donc une information que Théodore mourrait d'envie de connaître...

 **\- Neville. S'il te plaît.**

Evidemment, le concerné ne manqua pas de soupirer, désespéré ; si Théodore prenait la peine d'insister _par la parole_ , alors il était évident que c'était important pour lui et que Neville ne pourrait résister longtemps à son envie de l'aider autant que possible.

 **\- Il est important pour toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors penses-y quand il sera terrifié par ta faute,** le supplia son ami avant de lâcher la bombe. **C'est un descendant veela.**

Si quelqu'un avait pensé à tourner sa tête vers Théodore à ce moment-là, probablement aurait-il été choqué de lire une expression... _expressive_ sur son visage.

 **\- Ton sourire est effrayant. Tu te rappelles qu'on ne fait pas de mal à ceux qu'on aime, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas psychopathe, Neville.**

 **-** **Parfois, j'ai tout de même quelques doutes...** Laissa-t-il sous-entendre dans un marmonnement résigné.

Bien que le jeune homme fasse mine de grogner son mécontentement, Théodore ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça, trop heureux de la nouvelle. Depuis un moment, Draco se comportait étrangement en sa présence, ce qui pouvait tout à fait correspondre à un héritage veela ; Souvent, le blond le fuyait mais, de temps à autre, il trouvait une excuse pour se rapprocher de lui.

Rien ne prouvait que Théodore était son valéon, bien sûr, mais c'était quelques signes tout de même intéressants à exploiter. Si Malefoy ne l'avait pas mis au courant et que ce n'était pas une erreur de sa part, c'était signe que le jeune homme ne voulait pas de cette relation. Et qu'il pensait être assez maître de ses actes pour imposer à l'autre ce refus non naturel.

Ca correspondait assez au caractère explosif refoulé et surtout à la stupidité légendaire de Draco Malefoy.

 **\- Notre cours d'aujourd'hui est terminé !** Hurla soudainement Madame Chourave. **N'oubliez pas de ranger votre matériel avant de partir !**

 **\- Terence et Adrian n'arrêtent pas parler des fesses de Malefoy,** lui chuchota Neville au passage. **Je crois que tu as déclenché une mode...**

 **\- Fais attention à ce qu'ils ne parlent pas des tiennes... comme Hannah.**

Ses joues prirent de nouveau une belle teinte rouge à l'évocation de la jeune femme qui passait les trois quarts de son temps à lui baver dessus depuis qu'elle s'était aperçu que le Neville un peu rondouillard étant enfant commençait à se transformer en un jeune homme bien plus intéressant physiquement.

 **\- T-T'es c-con...** Bégaya-t-il avant de serrer les dents en s'en apercevant, s'étant juré de ne plus paraître aussi facilement intimidé qu'auparavant. **Je vais ranger notre matériel. Profites-en.**

Visiblement, Neville préférait ne pas aborder le sujet de ses nouvelles soupirantes ; Théodore n'insista pas vu l'opportunité qu'il lui offrait, reportant alors toute son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes que Neville venait d'évoquer. Apparemment, ces derniers avaient un entrainement de Quidditch et s'y dirigeaient tranquillement, continuant de ricaner à propos des fesses de Malefoy.

Etrangement, à la fin de leur entrainement de Quidditch, plus aucun des deux n'osèrent ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur Draco Malefoy.

Et si le concerné s'étonna de ne plus entendre la moindre moquerie sur l'incident de Botanique alors qu'il pensait en entendre parler pendant des semaines, le plus étonnant à ses yeux fut sans conteste la présence de Théodore Nott tout en haut des gradins, semblant lire tranquillement un livre. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué pendant son entrainement à cause de sa concentration, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir une fois le terrain vide.

Pour le moins préoccupé par sa présence, Draco finit donc par se décider à monter tout en haut pour le rejoindre, gardant une distance plus que raisonnable entre eux alors qu'il l'abordait à contrecœur.

 **\- Nott... Enfin... Théodore.**

Relevant la tête de son manuel, le concerné ne se gêna pas pour détailler son camarade de maison avec un intérêt non feint, appréciant assez ce qui se trouvait maintenant devant ses yeux.

Apparemment, l'attrapeur venait tout juste de sortir de sa douche, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc encore humides et une serviette verte et argent entre ses mains. Ses grands yeux gris le fixaient avec une appréhension vaguement dissimulée par ses sourcils froncés dans une attitude faussement sévère, montrant que Draco était un peu sur la défensive, redoutant probablement sa réaction.

En fait, lorsque Théodore se releva sur ses deux pieds pour lui faire face correctement, Draco ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, bien qu'il se refusait très clairement à baisser les yeux par sa faute. Draco mesurait probablement quelques centimètres de plus que Théodore ; Son attitude renfrognée donnait l'impression que Théodore était en fait plus grand de plusieurs mètres.

 **\- On doit laisser la place aux Gryffondors. Tu devrais y aller,** conseilla-t-il le plus sèchement possible. **Je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent la présence d'un Serpentard pendant leur entrainement.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es venu me prévenir.**

Cette réponse paraissait plutôt évidente et censée mais Draco parut indéniablement surpris de l'entendre ; Tout du moins avant de prendre un air faussement détaché en détournant le regard et en haussant simplement les épaules.

Une froideur qui donna immédiatement envie à Théodore de le faire un peu réagir. Juste un peu, bien sûr. Son but n'était pas de l'effrayer comme pouvait le prétendre Neville mais bien qu'il se rende compte que tout n'était maîtrisable ou planifiable à l'avance. Et surtout pas lui. Si Malefoy pouvait réaliser qu'il regardait un peu trop son propre nombril, ce serait probablement un bienfait à la fois pour toute la population sorcière mais aussi et surtout pour lui-même.

Se saisissant de la serviette du jeune homme avec cette excuse en tête, Théodore ignora l'étincelle de panique qu'il lut dans les orbes de mercure fixées sur lui, entreprenant immédiatement de sécher les cheveux du blond qui se recula presque par réflexe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!**

 **\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu ne les sèches pas.**

 **\- Et alors ? Arrête de te mêler toujours de mes affaires ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, par Merlin !**

 **\- Jamais entendu parler du "Sois beau et tais-toi" ?**

Son soupir était presque exaspéré et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Heureusement, le jeune homme finit par se résigner à son sort et le laissa finalement le sécher, ses joues rougissant un peu à cause du compliment.

 **\- Sois... beau... ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?**

Sa voix était à peine audible tellement elle paraissait troublée et Théodore le trouva de suite ridiculement adorable. En fait, ce fut même ce qui le conduit à se sentir touché par leur soudaine proximité, les yeux gris se fermant doucement sous les lentes frictions de ses mains sur ses cheveux. Apparemment, la caresse était agréable et Théodore sentit son ventre fourmiller en le voyant ainsi exposé.

Peut-être aurait-il dû ne pas en profiter. Seulement ce fut plus fort que lui et, quand son pouce effleura doucement son front à la peau aussi blanche que douce, Théodore ne résista pas à l'envie de relever son visage en glissant deux de ses doigts sous son menton pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien sûr, dès la première seconde de contact, Draco rouvrit directement les yeux, sous le choc. Par chance, cependant, il n'eut pas le réflexe de se reculer cette fois, se contentant de se rester complètement figé par son geste, permettant à Théodore d'enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux et de les tirer un peu pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Draco inspira alors brusquement par le nez, tremblant un peu mais se laissant toujours embrasser.

Son gémissement de détresse ne passa pas inaperçu lorsque Théodore balaya ses lèvres avec sa langue. En fait, Draco haleta complètement en la sentant envahir sa bouche, caressant sa propre langue et explorant le moindre recoin de sa cavité buccale. Leurs lèvres s'accrochaient parfaitement et dégageaient une chaleur qui leur donna presque le tournis, rendant le baiser de plus en plus passionné, malgré la passivité du blond.

Passivité qui finit malgré tout par s'effacer à force de harcèlement.

Peut-être parce que ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien en une agression ; Théodore guidait, suppliait, persuadait Draco de participer et le faisait se sentir doué alors qu'il aurait dû être complètement perdu vu la surprise qu'avait provoqué ce baiser. Pourtant, Draco s'aperçut à peine qu'il succombait face au jeune homme et se contenta juste de profiter de ce baiser si surprenant et si profond.

Du moins avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait contre la voie qu'il s'imposait jusqu'ici et de frapper Théodore plutôt violemment pour l'avoir entrainé si facilement.

 **\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Je te l'interdis, Théo !** Ordonna-t-il presque en criant, sa voix pourtant autoritaire tremblant encore.

Se massant un peu sa mâchoire blessée, Théodore grogna vaguement sous l'effet de la douleur, ne tentant pas de rattraper le jeune homme qui venait de s'enfuir pratiquement en courant. Maintenant, au moins, il savait que Draco Malefoy avait une droite plutôt coriace... et qu'il était bel et bien son valéon vu sa réaction.

Quittant le terrain de Quidditch après plusieurs minutes d'écart avec le blond, Théodore ne s'étonna pas de croiser au passage l'équipe de Gryffondor se questionnant ou se moquant sur le départ précipité de Draco Malefoy. Probablement avait-il fui sans leur adresser la parole, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, évidemment, lui qui aimait tant provoquer les lions.

Pas que Théodore se sente le moins du monde coupable pour autant.

 **\- Arrêtez de rire et commençons l'entrainement,** coupa Potter en parfait petit capitaine. **On a encore beaucoup de travail.**

 **\- De toute façon, Gryffondor n'a aucune chance de gagner son prochain match contre Serpentard,** balança Théodore en partant, ne cachant pas son énervement, étonnant la plupart des membres de l'équipe rivale.


	11. La potion d'Horace Slughorn

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Yume resonnance :** Un peu, ouais, c'est pas habituel xD

 **stormtrooper2 :** D'une certaine manière, ils se rapprochaient, ils se sont embrassé... mais Draco restant Draco, ça ne peut pas être si simple ;p

 **Westyversionfrench :** Pourtant, il y avait déjà plusieurs indices à propos de la relation Draco-Théo... mais écoute, j'espère que la suite te plaira, malgré tout ^^

* * *

 **\- De toute façon, Gryffondor n'a aucune chance de gagner son prochain match contre Serpentard...**

 **\- Arrête, Ron. On a encore toutes nos chances. Tu perds confiance en toi, c'est pour ça que tu traverses une mauvaise passe, ça arrive.**

 **\- Sauf que le match n'attendra pas que je m'améliore...**

Depuis quelques temps, en effet, Ron enchaînait les maladresses au Quidditch, faisant douter un peu son équipe quant à la possibilité de victoire pour leur prochain match. Les Serpentards ne leur feraient aucun cadeau et le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à encaisser le moindre but. Et plus le roux perdait sa détermination et sa confiance en lui, moins il semblait apte à retrouver ses capacités et à gérer son rôle correctement.

Peut-être que Théodore Nott avait lancé une malédiction sur eux ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il leur avait certifié qu'ils perdraient mais Harry avait presque été choqué de l'entendre lancé d'une voix méprisante qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance... Peut-être s'était-il disputé avec Draco auparavant, puisque ce dernier s'était enfui quelques minutes avant, sans même leur adresser un regard...

Peu importe, en tout cas, il fallait que son meilleur ami cesse de gémir qu'il n'y arriverait jamais ou ils pouvaient considérer qu'ils avaient déjà perdu avant même d'avoir disputé le match. Plutôt dommage étant donné que c'était le dernier avant les vacances de Noël. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir le remporter après avoir bataillé comme jamais pour pouvoir en garder le souvenir pendant les vacances au Terrier.

 **\- Messieurs, je vous prierai de cesser vos bavardages... Bien. Qui peut me dire quel est le nom de cette potion juste devant moi ?**

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione ne manqua pas de se lever d'une façon presque exagérée, la jeune femme rayonnant d'avance en sachant qu'elle détenait comme toujours la réponse à cette question. Hermione adorait faire avancer le cours, après tout. Cependant, Harry préféra éviter le regard de Slughorn de son côté, sachant que le vieil homme adorait l'interroger en priorité.

Bien qu'il ait toujours été l'un des pires élèves qui soient en Potions, Harry raflait dernièrement tous les prix, passant même très souvent devant Hermione. Et bien que la jeune femme en soit encore un peu vexée, elle l'était un peu moins depuis qu'elle savait qu'Harry ne faisait que suivre les étranges annotations de son manuel. Sur la première page, on pouvait lire qu'il appartenait au Prince de Sang-Mêlé...

Encore un mystère à ajouter à la longue liste des étranges secrets entourant Harry Potter. Mais pour une fois, il en était plutôt satisfait vu les notes qu'il réussissait à décrocher en Potions depuis qu'il était en sa possession, surtout comparé aux années précédentes...

 **\- Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ?**

 **\- Il s'agit de l'Amortentia,** répondit-elle avec son habituelle fierté.

 **\- Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?**

 **\- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et...**

Ses joues rosirent un peu et elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre dans la salle mais Horace Slughorn les fit rapidement taire d'un geste de main, continuant sur sa lancée sans les prendre en compte.

 **\- Dix points pour Gryffondor. En effet, il s'agit bien de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. C'est sans doute la plus puissante des potions qui se trouve dans cette salle. Approchez, n'ayez pas peur.**

Amenant tous les élèves à sentir les effluves de la potion, Slughorn le pressa vers elle avec un sourire enjoué, espérant probablement apprendre quel parfum pouvait bien attirer le Survivant. Et bien qu'Harry ne lui offrit pas le plaisir de connaître ses préférences, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon la délicieuse odeur émanant du philtre d'amour.

Tarte à la mélasse, bois de manches à balai et... une étrange arôme de fleur.

Harry en rougit un peu en comprenant l'origine mais laissa simplement les autres renifler la potion à leur tour, se demandant ce qu'eux pouvaient bien sentir de leur côté. La plupart se contèrent de sourire mais d'autres rougirent plus ou moins violemment, peut-être encore davantage qu'Hermione ou lui, la potion révélant parfois des détails intimes plutôt gênants, après tout.

 **\- Parfait, parfait. Cela conclura donc notre cours d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler quelques minutes...**

 **\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Avec grand plaisir.**

Avalant rapidement le flacon de Felix Felicis donné par Severus tandis que Slugohrn regagnait tranquillement son bureau, Harry pria ensuite silencieusement pour que la potion fasse effet au plus vite, se dirigeant vers son professeur avec son plus beau sourire. Fort heureusement, les effets furent immédiats ; Sans même y penser, Harry proposa ainsi à son professeur de potions de se rendre aux funérailles d'Aragog.

C'était une idée folle et Harry fut le premier surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva en possession du souvenir d'Horace Slugohrn.

Déposant le dit souvenir à l'entrée du bureau de Dumbeldore, Harry s'étonna également de ne pas y entrer mais... son corps se dirigeait de lui-même et c'est presque en sifflotant qu'il se retrouva devant la Salle sur Demande. Pour le moins intrigué par les effets de cette potion, Harry sortit rapidement sa baguette de sa poche pour entrer dans la pièce avec précaution, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Sauf qu'à sa grande surprise, aucun danger de mort ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Juste... _lui_.

Endormi comme un ange sur un lit à baldaquin ressemblant beaucoup à celui de leur dortoir, le jeune homme paraissait plus sans défense et désarmé que jamais, un vieux grimoire posé sur son torse. Et par Merlin, c'était tellement une occasion en or qu'Harry se retrouva pétrifié durant un moment, dans l'entrée, ne sachant quoi faire. Bien sûr, ça semblait mal de profiter de la situation.

Mais en même temps, ça semblait tellement stupide de ne pas le faire.

S'avançant prudemment, Harry finit par s'asseoir tout près de lui, veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Heureusement, ses yeux restèrent clos, lui permettant de se pencher vers lui pour l'observer minutieusement. Harry n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui et ça avait quelque chose de grisant. Ses cheveux étaient presque aussi ébouriffés que les siens, son corps complètement détendu, ses lèvres entrouvertes exhalant un souffle vibrant dans l'air.

Harry sourit immédiatement en le voyant ainsi. Par précaution, cependant, il murmura un sort désillusion sur lui-même avant de tenter de le toucher.

Une idée merveilleuse, vraiment. A peine effleura-t-il son épaule pour le réveiller en douceur qu'il se retrouva en effet à terre, une baguette placée sous sa gorge et une poigne tremblante l'immobilisant, les yeux du jeune homme cherchant avidement à se braquer dans les siens mais incapable de le trouver.

 **\- M-Montre-toi !** Cria l'adolescent, visiblement effrayé. **Immédiatement ! _Aparecium_ !**

Harry dut mettre toute sa concentration pour maintenir le sort le rendant invisible. Une partie de son pantalon, de ses chaussures et de ses manches apparurent néanmoins, clignotant dangereusement, menaçant de faire apparaître le reste. Harry fut lui-même étonné de le voir jeter un sort aussi puissant.

 **\- Pardon, pardon... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...**

 **\- Qui es-tu ?!**

 **\- Euh... je... juste un ami... ?**

Bien que ce soit peut-être un peu dangereux de ne pas décliner son identité, Harry fut heureux de voir son attaquant hésiter sérieusement. Sans doute en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en pleine guerre, peut-être ? Bien que ce soit un ancien membre de l'A.D. croyant donc au retour de Voldemort, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était aussi entrainé à ne jamais être surpris par qui que ce soit.

 **\- Balance ta baguette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Si tu ne m'attaques pas, tu n'en as pas besoin.**

Harry lui-même admit que c'était un bon test et obéit bien sagement. Ses yeux lui lançaient de terribles éclairs mais s'apaisèrent un peu, juste un peu, lorsque sa baguette roula sur le sol, le bruit résonnant dans toute la pièce, lui permettant de ne même pas détourner le regard. Honnêtement, Harry n'était pas masochiste mais apprécia assez les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans ces yeux si francs et pourtant si incertains.

 **\- Ok, c'est... J'hésite entre suspect et terrifiant. Comment est-ce que tu es entré ? Non, attends... surtout... pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis amoureux de toi.**

Si le silence dura quelques secondes à peine, Harry eut l'impression d'endurer le choc de son ancien élève durant des heures.

 **\- C'est... C'est d'autant plus suspect et terrifiant.**

 **\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de te faire du mal, tu sais ? Je voulais juste te réveiller en douceur... et discuter. Si tu veux.**

Visiblement perturbé par sa proposition, le jeune homme finit tout de même par se reculer et aller se rasseoir sur le lit, un peu perdu. Sa baguette était toujours entre ses mains mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Au pire, il maîtrisait la magie sans baguette, après tout... Et puis, même si Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi sur ses gardes, il savait qu'au fond il n'avait pas à craindre son camarade de maison.

S'asseyant à son tour sur le lit à baldaquin, Harry fixa un moment la couverture rouge sans savoir quoi dire, un peu intimidé lui aussi. Son vis-à-vis jouait encore avec sa baguette, son regard incapable de se poser sur un point fixe le cherchant sans cesse, clairement nerveux.

Son attitude défensive impressionnait assez Harry.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant sur les nerfs ?** **Nous ne sommes pas en guerre...**

 **\- Sauf qu'elle approche. Je ne sais pas si tu y crois, je sais que certains doutent encore, mais moi je tiens à y être préparé. On ne peut pas juste compter sur Harry pour tous nous sauver. Je le faisais auparavant mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur...**

 **\- Tu ne lui fais plus confiance ?**

 **\- Si. Bien sûr que si. Je suis dans son camp et je compte bien le rester. Mais je me rappelle dernièrement qu'il reste humain et que c'est aussi à nous-même de nous protéger.**

Harry était lui-même étonné par cette façon de penser. Peut-être parce qu'il s'était résigné à être le héro de monde sorcier, depuis le temps, et qu'il espérait lui-même sauver le plus de monde possible sans songer que ce serait peut-être aussi à eux de s'occuper de leurs propres vies.

 **\- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas dans quel camp tu es, n'est-ce pas ?** Poursuivit son interlocuteur avec plus de curiosité que d'agressivité, cette fois. **Je dois trouver par moi-même ton identité ?**

 **\- En fait... Je préférerai que tu ne le fasses pas. Je suis déjà content de pouvoir te connaître un peu mieux de cette façon... et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger en te proposant de sortir avec moi.**

Harry lui-même sentait les regrets filtrant dans sa voix et son lion ne manqua pas de se plonger dans ses réflexions suite à cela. En même temps, Harry avouait à demi-mot qu'il avait un rôle important dans la guerre ; Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment un indice particulièrement important puisque n'importe qui pouvait être lié à la guerre sans pour autant aller le hurler sur tous les toits.

Avec la confrontation de plus en plus imminente des deux camps, il valait mieux rester discret, après tout.

Et si Harry pouvait protéger celui qu'il aimait en taisant le plus longtemps possible son nom et en ne l'informant pas lui-même de son attirance, alors il le ferait. Même si ça lui coûtait de ne pas se déclarer en bonne et due forme pour peut-être avoir une chance d'entamer une véritable relation de couple avec le jeune homme.

 **\- Vu ton timbre de voix, tu n'es clairement pas une fille, même si je suis très mauvais pour reconnaître qui que ce soit dans le noir... Une chance pour toi, d'ailleurs. En tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'un homme me fait sa déclaration... C'est plutôt étrange... mais je suppose que c'est flatteur.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas gay, alors...** Conclut Harry sans cacher sa déception.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, en fait. Je ne pense pas que ça me dérange, au fond, le plus important pour moi, c'est d'être amoureux. Et pour l'instant, je ne suis encore jamais tombé amoureux. Quelques filles m'ont déjà un peu dragué et j'hésitais à sortir avec l'une d'entre elle pour essayer mais...**

 **\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ? S'il te plaît. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait.**

Son ton exagérément désespéré le fit rire et Harry fondit littéralement face à son air amusé.

 **\- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pas encore,** ajouta-t-il avec une malice qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'ici. **Mais si tu veux me persuader de ne pas le faire, pourquoi pas, après tout.**


	12. La tirade de Seamus Finnigan

**\- Professeur, j'aimerai vous parler quelques minutes...**

 **\- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Avec grand plaisir.**

Laissant à son meilleur ami le soin de subtiliser à leur professeur le plus important de ses souvenirs, Ron s'enfuit immédiatement vers le terrain de Quidditch pour réviser toutes ses stratégies et tenter de jouer un peu seul, frustré par les échecs cuisants qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler. En fait, le gardien passa ainsi toute la soirée à essayer de retrouver ses capacités mais sans grand succès.

Ce fut la première raison qui le poussa à se réveiller, le lendemain, d'une humeur pour le moins morose.

Premier grognement.

Ainsi très vite, les choses s'enchaînèrent pour lui faire comprendre que cette journée serait ridiculement affreuse pour lui ; Alerté par un bruit étrange du côté de Seamus, Ron tourna la tête vers le lit de celui-ci, surpris de voir son colocataire y entrer sur la pointe des pieds, tout habillé, le regard brillant.

 **\- Chut...** Souffla-t-il en posant son index sur ses lèvres pour appuyer son propos.

 **\- D'où est-ce que tu viens ?** Tenta tout de même Ron dans un murmure.

 **\- Dean a une nouvelle petite-amie... Je l'ai aidé à la rejoindre avant le petit-déjeuner... C'est secret donc pas un mot à qui que ce soit !**

 **\- Non, non, t'inquiète... Mais c'est qui ?**

 **\- J'ai dit "secret" ! Alors cherche pas, je ne peux pas te le dire !**

Second grognement.

Sans compter que Seamus le laissa immédiatement après cette révélation, venu dans le dortoir uniquement pour récupérer ses manuels avant le début des cours, ne prenant donc même pas le temps de lui parler davantage de Dean ; Et franchement, il en avait soit dit trop soit pas assez. Ron savait que Dean avait largué sa sœur peu de temps après l'épisode de l'infirmerie mais pas qu'il avait finalement retrouvé quelqu'un.

Et on ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il lui en voulait vu le désintérêt total de Ginny. Elle-même avait semblé plutôt satisfaite de cette rupture et les deux lions restaient encore aujourd'hui des amis assez proches, s'étant quittés avant de se faire du mal pour rien. Ron espérait pour lui que le noir ait plus de chance avec cette fille-là.

Cependant, de son côté, Ron cessa de compter sur la chance, au moins pour la journée. Au petit-déjeuner, il renversa presque la totalité de son repas sur Hermione Granger, rougissant furieusement lorsque la demoiselle s'enfuit en courant pour aller se changer en lui hurlant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot et que Blaise Zabini vint le remercier pour le petit divertissement. Les Serpentards ne manquèrent pas de ricaner, Ron les maudissant silencieusement.

Troisième grognement.

Bien sûr, le repas de midi ne se passa pas différemment, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor discutant du match qui se préparait pour l'après-midi ; le tout dernier avant Noël. Harry avait mené de pied ferme l'entrainement du matin et Ron avait de nouveau été bien incapable d'arrêter le moindre souafle passant près de lui, lui faisant enchaîner les grognements de frustration.

 **\- Zach' ! Reviens ici... Je vais te TUER !**

Oh, le magnifique maléfice de Chauve-Furie...

Et vu la puissance du sort, Ron n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner pour comprendre que c'était sa sœur qui venait de le lancer à Zacharias Smith. Lequel se débattait férocement pour enlever les horribles créatures de son visage. Cependant, Ron prit tout de même la peine de la regarder, ce qui lui permit de réaliser que la benjamine de sa famille avait désormais les cheveux verts et une brosse accrochée à ses cheveux avec ce qui ressemblait à de la glu - et Ron ne connaissait l'existence de ce truc que parce que son père s'appelait Arthur Weasley.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans un tel état, c'était parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec les jumeaux et parce que leur vengeance avait été terrible...

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ?**

 **\- Zach' a payé Blaise pour qu'il ordonne à Cormac de me faire _ça_ ! ** Gronda-t-elle en pointant sa chevelure. **Cet abruti !**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu le mérites !** Répliqua le concerné avec cran, ayant encore du mal à écarter les chauves-souris lui griffant sauvagement le visage. **Les Tornades de Tutshill sont bien meilleurs que les** **Harpies de Holyhead, tout le monde le sait** **! Tu prétends le contraire juste parce que tu meurs de jalousie par rapport à Cho Chang qui est fan de cette équipe !**

 **\- C'est faux ! Les Harpies sont foutrement géniales, elles ont toutes leurs chances face à l'autre équipe ! J'en suis persuadée !**

 **\- Jalouse !**

 **\- Prétentieux !**

La bataille entre ces deux-là semblait sans fin et la plupart des Gryffondors préfèrent s'écarter d'eux pour ne pas prendre de balle perdue.

Ron, Harry et Hermione furent d'ailleurs les trois premiers à le faire, regardant la cadette Weasley s'égosiller d'une manière si exceptionnelle qu'elle atteignait presque les hurlements de sa mère Molly Weasley. Pourtant, cette dernière avait placé la barre très haut, surtout avec les beuglantes qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de si gentiment livrer à ses enfants après une de leur bêtise.

Enfin il faut croire qu'il existe partout des couples ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que se hurler dessus toute la journée avant de se réconcilier...

 **\- C'est fou comment elle réagit bien plus avec lui qu'avec Dean,** commenta Hermione avec un soupir blasé. **Je peux avoir le sel, Harry ?**

 **\- Sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr d'en être heureux... Smith pour beau-frère...** Grogna Ron pour la... non, en fait, il avait arrêté de compter pour aujourd'hui.

 **\- Moi, je suis sûr d'en être très heureux,** balança Harry qui, enfin, n'était plus harcelé par la jolie rousse, offrant le flacon de sel à sa meilleure amie. **Et je leur souhaite tout le bonheur sado-masochiste et toutes les réconciliations du monde... Et désolé d'avance pour tes oreilles, mon vieux.**

 **\- Et dire qu'il y a quelques années, je pensais que c'est toi qui devrait subir tout ça...**

Harry ne manqua pas de grimacer tristement et Ron poursuivit aussitôt pour ne pas laisser sous-entendre qu'il le regrettait.

 **\- Non mais j'ai fait mon deuil depuis longtemps, c'est pas grave, tu restes mon meilleur ami, même sans être de ma famille ! Et puis, apparemment, tu as une autre petite-amie... qu'on ne connaît toujours pas, d'ailleurs...**

 **\- Ron... Désolé... Je préfère ne pas en parler. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Je te jure qu'on ne te jugera pas !**

 **\- Vu comment tu réagis déjà pour toi-même... On peut en douter,** révéla Hermione sans réaliser elle-même ce qu'elle était sur le point de provoquer.

 **\- Pardon ?**

S'immobilisant subitement, ses deux meilleurs amis s'adressèrent un regard d'hésitation face à son air clairement scandalisé, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. De son côté, Ron sentait l'énervement et la frustration monter jusqu'à une stade pour le moins dangereux, comme s'il était en fait sur le point d'exploser de rage. Hermione était en train d'insinuer quelque chose sur ses relations amoureuses, là, non ?

 **\- Je ne suis pas amoureux... alors... d'où ça sort ?** Grogna-t-il férocement.

 **\- Oh, Ronny...** Souffla Hermione avec affliction, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage.

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas Ronny ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, exactement ?**

 **\- C'est tellement évident, Ron ! Tout le monde le voit sauf toi ! Personne ne te traitera différemment mais il est grand temps que tu l'acceptes et le réalises de toi-même !**

 **\- Non mais tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?! J'en ai ras-le-bol de cette journée ! Je n'arrive plus à rien au Quidditch, je m'humilie devant tout le monde avec ma foutue maladresse, Malefoy me fait tomber de mon balai en me jetant un sort... et maintenant mes propres potes me traitent comme si j'étais débile !**

 **\- C'est Malefoy, en même temps...** Marmonna Harry.

 **\- Ouais, je sais ! Trop blond pour être honnête de toute façon !**

Bien que le trio ne se disputait qu'à voix basse depuis tout à l'heure pour ne pas attirer l'attention, cette remarque ne manqua pas de faire réagir Seamus Finnigan, blond comme les blés, lui donnant plus que jamais envie de rire.

Son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, le suivit d'ailleurs presque aussitôt, ricanant avec lui d'une manière que Ron jugea sur le coup plutôt cruel vu qu'il sentait son visage brûler de honte et ses oreilles rougir plus que jamais elles aussi. Hermione laissa de nouveau échapper un soupir affligé, faisant un vague signe de main pour signifier qu'elle se doutait que tout cela se terminerait comme ça, Harry grimaçant avec empathie face à son sort.

Alors Ron grogna en sentant toute sa colère se transformer brutalement en une déprime certaine.

 **\- Arrêtez de rire...** Supplia-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. **Je suis suffisamment minable comme ça...**

 **\- Tu n'es pas minable, Ron.**

Et ce n'était ni Harry ni même Hermione qui venait de le contredire. C'était Seamus.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave que tu traverses une mauvaise passe au Quidditch ; Tu restes quand même un super gardien ! Et tu n'as aucune raison de douter de toi. Toute l'équipe sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi parce que tu fais toujours de ton mieux, tu es loyal, sincère, je me rappelle encore l'épisode où tu défendais tes amis face à la beuglante de ta mère ! Malefoy en profite parce qu'il sait que ton manque de confiance en toi est le seul défaut sur lequel il peut compter pour te descendre. Même ta légère maladresse n'est pas vraiment un défaut, c'est juste un détail attendrissant de ta personnalité...**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Et tu es très loin d'être stupide ! Tes notes ne sont peut-être pas brillantes mais être bon à l'école ne suffit pas pour être intelligent, l'expérience de la vie est plus important que le savoir purement académique ! Et tu sais choisir tes amis, tu es plein de bon sens, perspicace, la preuve puisque tu es le meilleur joueur d'échec de tout Poudlard ! Tu démontes MacGo et tous nos professeurs depuis tes onze ans, je ne comprends pas la moindre de tes techniques, alors arrête de penser que tu es inférieur à tout le monde parce que tu es juste quelqu'un d'incroyable, Ron !**

Sa longue tirade pleine de compliments n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention vers eux et Seamus prit soudainement une belle couleur pivoine, lissant nerveusement sa cravate rouge et or entre ses doigts.

Tout du moins avant de s'enfuir en courant, trop embarrassé par ses propres mots, et sachant à l'avance qu'il serait moqué durant un long moment vu les regards amusés de la plupart des Gryffondors. En même temps, c'était si voyant que ces deux-là se dévoraient des yeux depuis le début de l'année... Ron et son blond étaient devenus cultes niveau sentiments refoulés.

Ainsi seul Ron eut l'air profondément choqué suite aux propos de son camarade de chambre... et Hermione se sentit presque obligée de l'aider en s'apercevant que sans coup de main, il resterait un moment pétrifié par sa propre stupeur, les paroles du jeune homme tournant en boucle dans son esprit.

 **\- Jolie déclaration d'amour,** commenta-t-elle donc avec un sourire doux. **Seamus Finnigan ou la liste de toutes les raisons pourquoi je t'aime...**

Alors que sa bouche formait un "o" parfait, Ron eut un soudain sursaut, le déclic se faisant enfin dans sa tête.

Harry eut à peine le temps de lui fourrer la carte de maraudeurs entre les mains qu'il s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de son petit-ami. Enfin futur petit-ami. Au vu de la situation, Ron pouvait presque le définir comme tel, non ? D'accord, il n'était pas censé être gay. Mais quelle importance ? Même si ce n'était qu'une passe, pour le moment, c'était diablement excitant que de le pourchasser à travers tout Poudlard et espérer... quelque chose.

Ses amis eux-mêmes acceptaient son attirance. Peut-être que les gays n'étaient pas forcément reconnaissables, finalement ? Ses fantasmes et ses habitudes de regards très prononcés sur le blond ne faisaient de mal à personne et... c'était visiblement réciproque. Peut-être qu'il en avait le droit... ?

 **\- Seamus... Tu cours bien plus vite que ce que je pensais...**

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Seamus ne répliqua pas, seuls ses cheveux blonds encore visibles puisqu'il cachait son visage avec ses bras. Ses oreilles rougissaient exactement de la même manière que Ron lorsqu'il était mort de gêne et le roux se sentit plus euphorique que jamais en constatant ce point commun. En même temps, c'était limite s'il n'avait pas sautillé jusqu'à lui tellement il se sentait fou de joie...

 **\- Je suppose que c'est moi qui suis minable, maintenant...**

Apparemment, l'irlandais ignorait complètement l'effet qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur lui.

Ron prit bien soin d'y remédier en passant ses bras autour de lui, l'enlaçant le plus gentiment possible sous l'œil torve de certains tableaux, sa tête se logeant naturellement contre son cou. Seamus glapit de surprise mais ne le repoussa pas, raide comme un piquet. Son roux entreprit finalement de le détendre avec quelques baisers enthousiastes sur sa tempe, trop heureux de l'avoir enfin contre lui sans culpabilité aucune.

Au fond, efféminé ou pas, il pouvait bien prendre n'importe quel rôle s'il pouvait continuer de ressentir tant d'émotions auprès de Seamus.

 **\- R-Ron... Tu...**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Désolé d'être aussi classique mais je suis trop content, je pense pas pouvoir faire mieux...**

Jetant un regard étonné à Ron, Seamus eut soudain un sourire étincelant à son encontre, comprenant enfin qu'il n'était pas juste venu le réconforter en tant qu'ami. Sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer tout contre ses lèvres, Ron mourant d'envie de connaître enfin cette nouvelle sensation. Jusqu'à cet instant, il n'avait jamais été très fan des baisers ; c'était un peu enfantin mais, comme Harry, il avait toujours eu l'impression que c'était juste... un contact un peu... mouillé.

Et pas grand-chose d'autre, en vérité. Sauf que ses premiers baisers furent en fait radicalement différents de celui-ci.

Est-ce que les lèvres d'un garçon étaient finalement plus douces que celles d'une fille ? Ron s'était toujours imaginé que cet attribut était typiquement féminin mais il réalisa s'être trompé dès que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Encore une fois, le contact pouvait être considéré comme humide avec leurs langues se caressant mais Ron n'en eut conscience pas une seule seconde, toute sa concentration basée sur les frissons de leurs peaux et la chaleur de leur baiser.

Seamus était terriblement tendre, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, savourant sa présence. Et même si Ron n'avait pas énormément d'expérience dans le domaine des baisers, il pouvait certifier que Seamus embrassait de la façon qu'il adorait. C'était lent, doux, langoureux comme si chaque seconde s'égrenant devait s'allonger pour les laisser pantelants de désir et de satisfaction.

Ron ne fut même pas surpris d'haleter lorsqu'ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. En fait, leurs sexes se frottaient légèrement l'un contre et l'autre et les deux garçons rougirent en constatant qu'ils commençaient à s'exciter en plein milieu d'un couloir où tous les tableaux braquaient sur eux un regard amusé ou accusateur.

 **\- Retourne manger...** Supplia Seamus en s'éloignant de lui à contrecœur. **Tu dois prendre des forces pour le match.**

 **\- On s'en fout du match...**

 **\- Si tu gagnes, je t'offrirai ce que tu veux. E-Enfin... raisonnablement.**

Sa correction le fit d'autant plus rougir et Ron se demanda si la question du sexe ne lui avait traversé l'esprit durant une seconde.

Bien sûr, Ron ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle chose. Pas en récompense. Ce serait comme le forcer et Ron était définitivement dégoûté par cette idée. Non, il s'était plutôt imaginé un simple match de Quidditch où il aurait affronté Seamus - qu'il savait adorer voler depuis sa plus tendre enfance - avant que le gagnant ne vienne réconforter le perdant... et pas sexuellement, non.

Evidemment, la question du sexe se poserait un jour ou l'autre... et Ron sentait bien que ce jour-là arriverait très bientôt vu leurs réactions avec ne serait-ce que leur premier baiser... mais bien qu'il était à la fois inquiet et intrigué par la question, il savait qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux pour simplement être ensemble et que ce soit juste naturel qu'ils franchissent le pas ensemble.

Alors pour l'instant... Quidditch.

 **\- Mais... et si je n'y arrive pas... ?**

 **\- Tu vas y arriver, Ron. Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais fier de toi, moi.**

Satisfait par cette idée, Ron pressa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle de Seamus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire avant la fin du match. Ce fut juste quelques vagues pressions mais, très vite, les deux garçons s'aperçurent de leur difficulté à se séparer, gloussant comme des idiots entre deux bisous pleins de tendresse. Seamus tenta même de lui mordiller légèrement sa lèvre inférieure à l'un d'entre eux.

Et Ron grogna. Mais cette fois, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal...

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Sachant à l'avance que certaines fans voudront me tuer pour avoir brisé leur fantasme Ron / Draco, je m'excuse auprès d'elles (eux ?) et m'en vais me cacher très loin. Si ça peut les empêcher de se déchaîner, j'ai dans l'idée une fic avec ce couple pour plus tard. Donc je suis pardonnée, non... ?

Non ? Oups.


	13. L'intelligence d'Hermione Granger

**\- Zach' ! Reviens ici... Je vais te TUER !**

Blaise ne manqua pas de glousser face à l'apparition de l'algue humaine, suivi de près de nombreux autres élèves, Serpentards ou non. Ginevra Weasley était définitivement très moche sans sa chevelure rousse habituelle. Zacharias Smith l'avait payé pour la mettre en rogne sans pour autant la mettre danger mais ne lui avait donné pas plus d'indication... et il fallait avouer que c'était amusant pour Blaise de vérifier ce que donnerait une Weasley non rousse.

Mmh ? C'est vrai que la pauvre n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça... mais c'était McLaggen, après tout, qui avait exécuté ses ordres.

Blaise n'y était pour rien. Ou si peu...

A ce propos, il était stupéfait de voir à quel point son autre pari à propos d'Hermione Granger semblait plaire à McLaggen ; En dehors du trio habituel, la jeune femme semblait en effet passer de plus en plus de temps avec le stupide Gryffon et celui-ci devait vraiment être un excellent comédien pour être aussi souriant lorsqu'elle était dans les parages.

D'ailleurs, lorsque son balourd de camarde avait renversé son petit-déjeuner sur elle, ce dernier avait été le premier à se précipiter pour la conduire à son dortoir pour qu'elle se change au plus vite. Quelque part, ça attisait énormément la curiosité de Blaise ; Comment est-ce que cet abruti avait pu séduire la fille la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard ?

L'intello et le bête. C'était risible, franchement, non ?

 **\- Zabini. Tu voulais me parler ?**

Blaise avait en effet donner rendez-vous à la née-moldue dans la bibliothèque, aussi loin que possible de Madame Pince, pour élucider ce mystère ; ce qui s'était d'ailleurs révélé assez compliqué à cause du match Gryffondor-Serpentard que ces saletés de lions avaient évidemment remporté pour la énième fois. Saleté de gardien roux qui avait réussi à bloquer toutes leurs balles...

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à McLaggen ? Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les trolls, Granger.**

 **\- Eh bien. Tu en as mis du temps à venir me le demander.**

Ainsi la demoiselle s'attendait à ce que Blaise vienne la questionner un jour ou l'autre ? Bien qu'il soit surpris, Blaise fit en sorte de ne pas le lui montrer, le visage inexpressif de Théodore Nott s'imposant naturellement à son esprit en tant que modèle. Néanmoins, la réaction de la jeune femme était plutôt intéressante. Blaise ne s'attendait pas à être celui qui serait étonné de cette discussion mais n'avait rien contre, après tout.

 **\- Je sais reconnaître une opportunité quand j'en vois une.**

Bien sûr, cette réponse ne manqua pas de choquer Blaise. Hermione Granger arborait un sourire de... de peste satisfaite.

 **\- C'est aussi ce que tu penses, non ? Cormac est débile. Et facile à manipuler. Je suppose que je dois te remercier, grâce à ton pari, j'ai un véritable larbin rampant à mes pieds. Un troll aussi naïf peut parfois être très utile... mais je ne t'apprends rien. Tu connais ça mieux que moi.**

Immobile face à l'élève modèle, Blaise resta silencieux un peu en se demandant si la jeune femme était sérieuse, guettant quelconque signe dans son attitude pouvant indiquer qu'elle était juste en train de se moquer de lui.

Sauf qu'elle continuait de lire tranquillement son encyclopédie et n'était visiblement pas prête de lui dire qu'elle considérait véritablement Cormac comme un ami et se fichait simplement de lui, donnant envie au noir de lui enfoncer la tête à l'intérieur à tout jamais. Alors Blaise avait envoyé sa victime favorite entre les griffes d'une horrible manipulatrice ? Merde. Blaise n'avait pas vraiment prévu qu'on s'approprie son jouet comme elle le faisait.

Honnêtement, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et une vague de colère le fit serrer dangereusement les poings, prenant de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'il constatait l'indifférence totale de la jeune femme.

 **\- D'ailleurs, j'avais dans l'idée de surprendre un couple Serpentard-Gryffondor sur le fait... mais j'ai parié avec lui qu'il y arriverait bien avant moi. Je suppose que je n'ai pas qu'à le laisser faire tout le travail.**

 **\- Tu as _parié_ avec Cormac ?**

 **\- C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je ne savais pas que tu l'appelais par son prénom, au passage...**

Blaise allait définitivement tuer cette sale... gourdasse. Mais pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là, au juste ?

Refusant de réclamer son droit de propriété à la jeune femme qui le répugnait de plus en plus, Blaise s'enfuit de la bibliothèque sans plus de salutation, ignorant ainsi Madame Pince qui ne tarda pas à venir trouver Hermione Granger qui riait un peu trop fort à son goût. A ses yeux, rien ne devint plus important que de trouver Cormac McLaggen pour le traîner à l'écart et lui faire payer salement sa soumission à Mademoiselle Granger.

On ne lui piquait pas ses armes contre l'ennui de cette manière. C'était inadmissible et Blaise allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Et s'il refusait... Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Hors de question.

Fort de cette évidence, Blaise chercha un moment le bouffon gryffon, décidé à ne pas le laisser lui glisser entre les doigts. Et finalement, ce fut Smith qui lui indiqua que ce dernier devait revenir de Pré-au-Lard dans quelques heures, entre deux disputes avec sa dulcinée dont les cheveux avaient enfin fini par retrouver leur couleur d'origine mais qui n'avait toujours pas fini de lui hurler dessus pour des broutilles.

Alors Blaise l'attendit. Au risque de s'ennuyer entre temps. S'il vous plaît.

Cormac McLaggen avait intérêt à s'excuser à genoux devant lui pour espérer se faire pardonner.

 **\- Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Viens par là. Tout de suite. J'ai des choses à te dire.**

Adressant un regard d'excuse à Justin et Ernie qui l'avaient visiblement accompagné à Pré-au-lard, Cormac le suivit heureusement sans discuter, abandonnant ainsi ses amis à son profit. Etrangement, cela rassura assez Blaise qui s'en sentit plus que satisfait. Son jouet tenait encore à lui. Bon point pour lui.

 **\- Je te libère de Granger. C'était une mauvaise idée de pari, on peut te trouver quelqu'un de plus drôle. Comme... Bulstrode, par exemple.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Hermione est très bien. Et même sans pari, en fait, on s'entend super bien.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Arrête, elle se sert de toi, vous n'êtes pas amis, en réalité...**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu fais la même chose, non ?**

Troublé, Blaise ne répondit pas de suite, fronçant les sourcils face à l'air indéchiffrable du jeune homme.

Son regard s'était durci et, en fait, ce fut le début de l'inquiétude pour son marionnettiste habituel. Avec une certaine nonchalance, Cormac sortit de son sac un appareil photo sorcier certainement acheté à Pré-au-Lard, Blaise se souvenant être lui-même passé devant des vitrines où ils étaient exposés. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le pari évoqué par la jeune femme ?

Cette idée le révoltait encore plus intensément que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer.

 **\- En plus, elle a parié que je n'étais pas capable de photographier un couple Gryffondor-Serpentard... Dommage pour elle, j'ai d'ors et déjà une piste très sérieuse à exploiter. Dean et Seamus rodaient près des cachots, ce matin...**

 **\- Je t'interdis d'accepter son pari !**

 **\- Tu m'interdis ? Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Je... Je paris que tu n'es pas capable... de refuser le pari de Granger.**

Cormac était un abruti de première. Même si cette tentative était minable, ça pouvait marcher, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait affaire à quelqu'un capable de chercher plus loin que le bout de sa baguette. En fait, ça _devait_ marcher. Absolument. Et non, Blaise ne le suppliait pas du regard, pas du tout, ce n'était pas son genre... et surtout, c'était lui qui avait le dessus, toujours.

 **\- Tu me crois incapable de tenir tête à Granger ?**

 **\- Exactement !**

 **\- Tu penses que je suis incapable de résister à son pari ?**

 **\- C'est ça !**

 **\- Tu préfères que je n'obéisse qu'à toi ?**

 **\- Oui, bon sang !**

Avec un hoquet de surprise, Blaise écarquilla ses grands yeux en amande, la trahison le poignardant sauvagement.

Cette technique était un foutu stratagème de Serpentard ! Un Gryffondor n'avait pas à l'utiliser et encore moins sur un Pur Serpentard comme lui ! Est-ce que cette peste de Granger avait conseillé Cormac pour qu'il puisse le manipuler sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Cette horreur aurait dû être sa camarade de maison bien plus qu'une lionne vu ses méthodes.

Et même si la stratégie ultra balourde semblait porter le nom de Cormac, Blaise n'arrivait pas à assumer le fait de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Cormac McLaggen plus intelligent que Blaise Zabini ? C'était inenvisageable. Si c'était le cas, il allait faire un malaise parce qu'il venait de changer de dimension.

 **\- Désolé, Blaise. Hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop tentant.**

Agrippant sa main sur sa nuque, Cormac attira soudainement son visage vers le sien, terrifiant définitivement Blaise.

Et le baiser qu'il lui fut imposé fut agressif, explosif, sonnant la victoire éclatante de Cormac. Blaise fut incapable de répliquer, laissant sa langue se faire harceler par celle de l'autre garçon, une chaleur insensée inondant son corps tout entier. Plaqué contre le mur derrière lui, Blaise se sentit d'autant plus excité face au corps le bloquant sans possibilité d'échappatoire.

Son genou appuyait fermement contre son début d'érection, le faisant gémir fort et de plus en plus longtemps, en pleine détresse face à sa propre incapacité à le repousser avec dignité. Si ça continuait comme ça, Blaise allait laisser Cormac le dévorer contre ce mur où n'importe qui pouvait les voir, sans émettre la moindre protestation parce qu'il était trop faible pour le faire.

Cormac mordait ses lèvres, griffait ses hanches, leurs corps pressés mimant une danse que Blaise voulait réalisait plus pleinement, défiant toute raison. Ce baiser était tout sauf tendre ou doux ou même simplement raisonnable, les lèvres gercées par le froid extérieur de Cormac frottant régulièrement contre les siennes l'agressant sauvagement, rendant tout plus ennivrant.

Blaise ne s'ennuya pas une seconde. Au point de ne même pas comprendre d'où provenait la lumière aveuglante qui stoppa leur baiser.

 **\- Merci beaucoup, mon Blaisou.**

Nombre de filles avait prononcé ces mots après un baiser distrait de sa part, lorsqu'il espérait s'amuser un moment, avant de s'en désintéresser rapidement. Mais cette fois, la voix était grave et puissante, les yeux de Cormac brillant d'une euphorie déstabilisante et même pour le moins effrayante, ses mains jouant malicieusement avec une image très intéressante.

 **\- Attends... Cormac... Attends !**

Courant après le jeune homme qui s'enfuyait à toute jambe, Blaise fut pris de vertige en constatant qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Si jamais il atteignait l'endroit avant lui, Cormac irait probablement montrer cette foutue photo à Granger. En se laissant faire ainsi, Blaise venait d'offrir à Cormac une superbe opportunité pour honorer son stupide pari...

Cormac ne l'avait embrassé que parce que ça lui avait été utile et ne le ferait probablement plus jamais. Et Blaise ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était indifférent à ce fait puisqu'il sentait un profond dégoût le prendre aux tripes à l'idée d'avoir été utilisé de cette manière.

Merde, ça avait été délicieux mais Blaise le regrettait déjà amèrement.

 **\- Hermione ! Hermione, j'ai réussi à...**

 **\- Tais-toi ! Et ne bouge pas ! Tu ne lui montres pas ça, Cormac !**

Jugeant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer un Stupéfix bien senti, Blaise se jeta littéralement sur lui, se contorsionnant pour tenter d'obtenir la précieuse photographie entre ses mains. Riant à gorge déployée, Cormac se fit un malin plaisir de l'en empêcher, bougeant lui aussi dans tous les sens, comme une anguille pour échapper à son attaquant.

Pendant un moment, ils se chamaillèrent ainsi, comme des enfants ; et soudain, Blaise se figea complètement, pétrifié par le regard que les deux Gryffondors juste en face d'eux leur renvoyait. Neville Londubat les observait avec une surprise certaine mêlée cependant d'un certain intérêt.

Et surtout, Hermione Granger les observait avec fierté et attendrissement.

 **\- Ton plan a fonctionné, vous êtes enfin ensemble, alors ?** **Contente d'avoir pu t'aider, Cormac,** certifia-t-elle comme une véritable amie.

 **\- Vous êtes très mignons,** ajouta Londubat pour achever le coup de grâce.

Entre ses bras, Cormac tourna sa tête dans sa direction pour lui offrir un sourire victorieux. Donnant l'impression que Blaise et lui s'enlaçaient. Comme un couple. Et en voyant le duo rentrer tranquillement dans leur salle commune, Blaise comprit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune histoire de pari entre Granger et Cormac, du moins pas sérieusement. Juste de l'amitié pure et simple.

 **\- Je parie que tu es incapable de me dire ce que tu as ressenti quand je t'ai embrassé.**

 **\- ...Ce n'est pas un pari, ça.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Si.**

Ca ressemblait de plus en plus à un pari. Merde. Et après toutes les réponses honnêtes de Cormac, Blaise ne pouvait décemment pas lui mentir.

 **\- C'était... bizarre... et inattendu, surtout. Mais c'était... quand même... agréable.**

Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge. Surtout en voyant à quel point Cormac était radieux. Ses mains venaient de glisser vers les siennes, s'entrelaçant sans même lui demander son avis, son visage se penché dangereusement vers lui, son nez caressant doucement sa joue. Une joue brûlante et qui, malgré sa peau sombre, devait apparaître comme plus rouge que jamais.

Et même si Blaise aurait dû le repousser puisqu'ils étaient tous deux à l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor et que de nombreux lions leur adressaient des regards interloqués, le jeune homme sentait qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Peut-être avait-il réellement changer de dimension. Une dimension où Blaise Zabini ne pouvait plus prétendre à surpasser et manipuler Cormac McLaggen.

Et où ce dernier n'était plus une de ses armes ou l'un de ses jouets mais une de ses faiblesses.

 **\- Tu sais, je suis parfait pour toi. Tu devrais sérieusement y penser. Je suis peut-être un homme mais je suis un Sang-Pur, aussi neutre que toi si jamais il y a réellement une guerre qui attend les autres, capable de te délivrer de l'Ennui, ton plus grand ennemi, à jamais. Image un peu. J'ai toujours accepté tous tes paris et seulement les tiens... alors il suffit que tu m'en donnes un.**

Tenté par la proposition si alléchante, Blaise sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis qu'il lui répondit presque malgré lui.

 **\- Tu n'oseras jamais... m'embrasser...**

 **\- Demande-moi plus.**

 **\- Tu... Tu n'oseras jamais... te laisser toucher... ?**

 **\- Encore plus.**

 **\- Tu n'oseras jamais... faire l'amour avec moi... ?**

 **\- Toujours plus.**

Visiblement, Cormac espérait quelque chose de vraiment précis. Et plus Blaise avançait dans ses propositions, plus une idée définitivement étrange s'insinuait dans son esprit. Même si elle expliquait finalement assez l'attitude de Cormac, au fond. Sauf que s'il lui disait ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, alors Blaise allait définitivement s'inscrire dans une véritable relation, ce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de tenter.

Après tout, une fille finissait toujours par devenir une simple plaie incapable de comprendre sa peur presque irraisonnée de l'ennui. Mais Cormac ?

Quelque part, le jeune homme semblait avoir raison, c'était le mieux placé pour lui éviter cette souffrance sans lui reprocher cette étrange phobie. Jusqu'ici, Blaise ne s'était jamais désintéressé du jeune homme, quand bien même il aurait dû le faire depuis très longtemps maintenant. Même lorsque toutes ses idées paraissaient s'épuiser... Cormac restait tout de même une merveilleuse source d'amusement.

Et puis, Blaise Zabini n'était pas Malefoy... Il pouvait se laisser aller et voir ensuite.

 **\- Tu n'oseras jamais m'aimer ?**

Avec un sourire profondément soulagé, Cormac l'enlaça avec une rage au ventre lui criant sa victoire après tant d'années d'attente.

 **\- Enfin, bordel...**


	14. Bonus : Les lettres

Note inutile :

Petit Bonus qui, j'espère, vous plaira, sous forme de lettres de plusieurs personnages.

Promis, un prochain bonus sera consacré aux souvenirs Severus-James, non seulement parce que j'avais envie de le faire mais aussi parce que beaucoup m'ont demandé un chapitre sur ces derniers, même si c'est un peu compliqué parce que je tiens cependant à garder ce qui est déjà écrit dans la fic adoptée alors que ses deux premiers chapitres sont d'un style assez différent du mien.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Cher... Inconnu, je suppose.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'écrives par hibou anonyme. Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu à notre dernier rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande et je pensais devoir attendre la rentrée avant de retrouver nos étranges discussions. Mais c'est une très bonne surprise, je te rassure.

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée pour apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux, après tout, que d'échanger quelques lettres. Et puis, c'est finalement assez intéressant d'essayer de deviner ton identité, même si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse.

En vérité, mes vacances sont vraiment très tranquilles, surtout en ce moment, mis à part peut-être certaines critiques par rapport à mes notes. Je me suis plutôt bien débrouillé en Sortilèges pour mes B.U.S.E.S. de l'année dernière mais ma famille aurait visiblement préféré que je choisisse Métamorphose alors j'ai droit à cette remarque à tous les repas. En plus, j'ai reçu _Je suis une Cracmolle_ pour Noël par ma grande-tante, elle trouvait l'idée amusante.

Je commence lentement à désespérer...

Puisque je réutilise l'hibou que tu m'as envoyé, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de signer cette lettre.

Réponds-moi vite.

* * *

A Harry Potter,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent au mieux au Terrier et que tu en profites pleinement pour te reposer et t'amuser un peu au milieu de tes amis. N'oublie cependant pas d'avancer dans les rares devoirs que les professeurs vous ont donné. Je suppose que je peux compter sur Mademoiselle Granger pour te rappeler à l'ordre alors je n'insisterai pas trop, ne t'en fais pas.

Si tu as le moindre problème, que ce soit en Potions ou autre, n'hésite pas à me contacter. N'hésite pas non plus à me donner de tes nouvelles par hiboux.

Bien que j'aurai aimé passer ces vacances de famille en ta compagnie, je comprends tout à fait que tu préfères les passer au Terrier, comme chaque année, alors non, je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Ne t'en sens pas coupable, Harry. Au contraire, je suis heureux de voir que d'autres que moi ont pris soin de toi durant toutes ces années où j'étais incapable de le faire.

Evidemment, les portes de chez moi te seront toujours ouvertes, si tu le souhaites.

J'ai joint un cadeau de Noël à cette lettre... J'espère qu'il te plaira. Ton père utilisait lui aussi cette marque depuis ses tous débuts et on m'a affirmé que ces protections pour le Quidditch étaient encore aujourd'hui d'une qualité exceptionnelle.

Severus Snape.

* * *

Cher Inconnu.

Donne du Miam-hibou à la chouette que tu utilises pour éviter qu'elle te pince, tu verras, ce serait bien plus facile de lui remettre tes lettres. Avec moi, en tout cas, ça fonctionne très bien. En même temps, les animaux m'apprécient, en règle générale. Je compatis pour ton doigt sauvagement mordu. J'ai bien quelques plantes à te conseiller mais je suppose que tu te seras soigné d'ici que tu reçoives cette lettre.

Alors comme ça tu aimes voler pendant les vacances ? Je suppose que tu ne m'indiqueras pas si tu joues dans l'équipe de Quidditch... Si c'était le cas, j'irai dès la rentrée à chaque entrainement pour tenter de déterminer qui tu es. En même temps, rien ne m'indique que tu es un Gryffondor... plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me rends compte que tu me livres les informations sur toi au compte goutte !

Un "Désolant" en Histoire de la Magie, hein ? A mon avis, Binns n'inspire pas grand-monde avec ses cours à rallonge... Personne n'a été très inspiré durant l'examen, mise à part peut-être Hermione Granger mais je crois que rien d'académique ne pourrait la dégoûter. Certaines personnes sont vraiment impressionnantes.

Bon... J'échange des lettres avec plusieurs amis, c'est vrai... mais aucun d'entre eux ne flirte avec moi comme tu le fais, tu sais ?

A bientôt.

* * *

Cher Ron,

A mon avis, Harry et Hermione commencent un peu à se douter de quelque chose.

En même temps, à force de se croiser "par hasard", c'était un peu à prévoir. Enfin ils ont tous deux eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire et de nous laisser faire mais leurs regards étaient vraiment moqueurs la dernière fois alors je ne pense pas qu'ils y aient en fait cru une seule seconde. Mais je suis tout de même content qu'on ait pu se voir durant cette première semaine et, honnêtement, tu me manques déjà beaucoup...

Exceptionnellement, l'Irlande ne me parait plus si accueillante, alors que j'ai toujours adoré y retourner pour les vacances. Mais toute ma famille m'y attend alors je peux difficilement m'en plaindre, Noël est une fête de famille, après tout.

Je t'ai envoyé quelques spécialités de là-bas, n'hésite pas à les partager avec ta famille et avec Harry. Tu peux aussi en envoyer à Hermione et à Charlie, d'ailleurs. Profite bien de ta dernière semaine de vacances, toi aussi.

En espérant que ta famille ne tombe pas sur cette lettre pour que tu ne souffres pas trop de leurs moqueries...

Ton petit-ami, Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

Cher Inconnu,

Alors ta chouette te fait la tête parce que tu refuses de l'utiliser avec moi ? Je vois que tu es prêt à tout pour que je ne te reconnaisse pas et pouvoir poursuivre nos discussions... Oublie mon conseil sur le miam-hibou, dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais qu'elle t'assassine dans ton sommeil par jalousie (cette image m'a fait rire, désolé, désolé). Je t'apprécie de plus en plus, tu sais ? Même si ça m'attriste de ne pas savoir à qui je m'adresse exactement...

Je dois tout de même reconnaître que c'est plutôt bien joué de ta part d'utiliser le service des hiboux anonymes, j'aime beaucoup les oiseaux et la plupart de ceux de Poudlard ne me sont pas inconnus. Tu sais que Luna Loveggod connaît presque toutes les espèces d'hiboux et de chouettes présents dans la Volière ? C'est une sacrée mine d'informations à ce propos...

En fait, je ne suis pas particulièrement proche d'Hermione... mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle m'a souvent aidé les années précédentes, plus encore que n'importe quel autre Gryffondor. Maintenant, j'essaie de ne plus avoir besoin de sa pitié, même si je sais qu'on peut compter sur elle.

Oh c'est... adorable de ta part. Tu as bien fait d'oser le romantisme, finalement, peu importe que Noël soit déjà passé. Ton collier en forme de rose est splendide, vraiment, en plus je réalise que c'est de l'argent... Magnifique. Je le porterai sous ma robe dès la rentrée, c'est promis. J'ai cherché quelque chose à t'offrir en retour... J'espère que cette plante te plaira. Elle s'enroule autour de ton cou ou ton poignée et prend la forme que tu souhaites...

Je t'embrasse.

* * *

Chers Fred et Georges,

Votre lettre est arrivée presque en même temps que moi chez mes parents. Je crois qu'ils seront à jamais impressionnés de voir vos hiboux me livrer le courrier.

Bien que je sois heureuse de les retrouver, je suis un peu triste de quitter le Terrier aussi vite. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de leur avouer notre relation à tous les trois alors je ne vous en veux pas de n'avoir encore rien dit à Molly et Arthur. Je sais que nos parents sont ouverts mais c'est tout de même difficile de confier un tel secret à ses parents sans avoir peur de leur jugement... Même si j'aimerai un jour vous présenter officiellement, de mon côté.

J'essaierai de passer à votre boutique avant de rentrer à Poudlard pour qu'on se voie une dernière fois. Et pas uniquement pour le sexe, bande de dépravés. Notre lien à tous les trois est bien plus précieux que ça... et j'ai hâte de vous retrouver et de redevenir votre complice.

N'oubliez pas de me donner de vos nouvelles.

H.G.

* * *

Cher Inconnu,

Pas du tout. Je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser pour que tu m'avoues ton identité... Bon... juste un peu. Mais c'est très frustrant, tu sais ?

Même si c'est flatteur de lire que tu tiens tant à nos discussions... Surtout que c'est un sentiment de plus en plus réciproque... Mais sans connaître ta réelle identité, c'est un peu difficile de t'imaginer comme petit-ami potentiel. Et cette fois, je ne joue pas sur la corde sensible, c'est réellement ce que je pense. J'ai peur de t'imaginer totalement différent de ce que tu es réellement...

C'est vrai que je suis plutôt proche de Luna mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé de sortir avec elle ! Tu m'as fait hurler de rire avec cette idée. C'est inenvisageable. Et puis, tu l'as vu avec Cho, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne se cachent aux yeux de personne... même les insultes de certains ne semblent pas les atteindre. Enfin je suis content de constater que tu es toujours aussi jaloux. Peut-être parce que ça me flatte, simplement... Je ne sais pas moi-même pour l'instant.

Est-ce qu'un rendez-vous te plairait ? J'ai hâte de te sentir près de moi, à défaut de te voir ou te revoir... Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter...

Ton amant - au sens strictement littéraire du terme, pour l'instant, évidemment.

* * *

Ma très chère Ginny,

J'espère sincèrement que cette lettre explosive pour Noël t'aura fait passer l'envie de m'envoyer d'autres beuglantes de pure haine - pas que je doute que tu sois merveilleuse avec les cheveux à moitié cramés. Tu sais que mes parents sont tombés dessus et se sont posés des questions quand elle a hurlé dans toute la maison que tu avais parfois envie de me plaquer au sol et pas uniquement pour du sexe bestial et sauvage ?

Avec tout mon amour et ma tenace rancune,

Zacharias Smith.

* * *

Cher Inconnu,

J'ai vraiment hâte de te sentir près de moi, je maintiens. Et tu es définitivement adorable, qui que te soit en réalité. Le train m'appelle...

A tout de suite.


	15. Les serres de Pomona Chourave I

**\- Vous êtes très mignons.**

Neville le pensait sincèrement. Assez sincèrement pour y penser encore alors même que les vacances d'hiver étaient terminées.

C'était assez étrange. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu rien à redire à propos de l'attirance de Théodore pour Malefoy ou même les sourires étincelants que Cho et Luna s'échangeaient régulièrement, Neville ne se serait jamais imaginé à leur place. Et pourtant, il y pensait de plus en plus. Bien qu'il n'ait encore eu jamais de relation amoureuse avec une fille, il s'était déjà pourtant surpris à en observer, auparavant.

Simplement leurs courbes, leur visage, l'air doux et attirant que certaines d'entre elles pouvaient dégager...

Sauf que ce n'était pas elles qu'il s'imaginait dernièrement lors de ses fantasmes. Ce n'était pas pour autant un visage particulier ; juste un corps beaucoup plus masculin que ce qu'il pouvait inventer auparavant. Des mains plus larges, parfois un peu calleuses, un corps sans poitrine mais avec un torse plus musclé, des formes moins pleines mais tout de même harmonieuses...

Neville Londubat fantasmait sur les garçons. C'était une sacrée découverte, ne serait-ce que pour lui-même.

Pas si désagréable, cependant.

Peut-être pourrait-il bientôt tester plus amplement cette découverte, d'ailleurs... Même s'il en rougissait de gêne par avance, en fait.

 **\- Et on retourne déjà à Poudlard... Les vacances de Noël sont vraiment celles qui passent le plus vite.**

Avec un soupir, Neville se retint de contredire les propos de Ron, poursuivant sa route dans le train, partant ainsi s'installer quelques compartiments plus loin, Trevor entre ses mains après plusieurs heures de chasse, pour ne rien changer. Bien qu'il apprécie énormément sa famille, Neville était plutôt content de s'en écarter le reste de l'année et de rester loin des éternelles critiques de sa grand-mère.

Si cette dernière apprenait que son petit-fils virait de plus en plus homosexuel... Neville ne savait pas du tout quelle serait sa réaction.

Enfin pour l'instant, la question ne se posait pas encore. Seulement, tout était dans le "pas encore" étant donné son attirance de plus en plus marquée. Certes, il ne rêvait de personne précisément et n'avait encore jamais testé de contact très poussé mais... il y avait _lui_.

Une possibilité qui troublait Neville plus que n'importe qui d'autre et que le jeune homme voulait tenter malgré sa timidité autrefois presque maladive.

 **\- Mmh... Excusez-moi, les filles...**

Se détachant un instant de sa bien-aimée, Cho Chang lui adressa un regard interrogateur, la seconde Serdaigle ne faisant pas de même car visiblement endormie, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur ses genoux. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachait un peu son visage mais Cho les caressait distraitement d'une main, dans un tableau idyllique de couple soudé et parfaitement heureux ensemble.

 **\- Je... Je peux te poser une question... ? Une question un peu privée...**

 **\- Bien sûr, Neville.**

 **\- Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de Luna ? Je veux dire... c'est une fille... et... enfin...**

Troublé, Neville préféra s'arrêter là, de peur de s'enfoncer plus que de se rattraper. Et le but n'était pas de passer pour un homophobe incapable de comprendre comment deux femmes pouvaient s'aimer. Heureusement, Cho ne lui demanda pas de se corriger et lui répondit pensivement, ses doigts chatouillant toujours le visage de sa belle endormie, comme s'il s'agissait du geste le plus naturel au monde.

 **\- Au tout début... Luna l'a su pour moi. Et à force d'être à ses côtés, c'est devenu évident, petit à petit. Je pense à elle tout le temps, elle me manque lorsqu'elle est loin de moi, je ne m'imagine plus un futur sans elle. Ce sont de petites choses très révélatrices. Et puis, je l'ai choisi.**

 **\- Choisi... ?** Répéta Neville, pas sûr de comprendre.

 **\- Oui. J'ai choisi de lui faire confiance et d'apprendre à l'aimer. Tu sais, l'attirance est importante mais elle ne suffit pas dans une relation amoureuse, il faut aussi savoir tenter sa chance ou l'offrir à l'autre. Pour moi, l'amour est un mélange de sentiment, de compréhension, de confiance...**

Véritablement dans sa petite bulle de bonheur, Cho lui adressa un léger sourire qui flottait décidément de plus en plus sur ses lèvres ces derniers temps, comme si elle se rendait compte que c'était peut-être un peu trop poétique pour que Neville se contente de cette simple question.

 **\- Je sais que ça parait un peu cliché... mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens.**

 **\- Et même si une personne ne t'attire pas à la base... tu penses que c'est tout de même possible d'en tomber amoureux, malgré tout ?**

 **\- Tu penses être amoureux d'une personne pas très attrayante physiquement, c'est ça ?** Tenta Cho avec gentillesse, compréhensive.

 **\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de l'être et... enfin ça me perturbe un peu.**

Son aveu le fit rougir affreusement, Trevor coassant entre ses doigts pour l'avertir que sa poigne tremblait un peu. Veillant à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas de nouveau, Neville garda le regard baissé sur l'animal un moment, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qui le poussait à interroger ainsi la jeune chinoise.

 **\- A mon avis, l'amour peut prendre plusieurs formes et elles sont parfois surprenantes... Si ça te rend heureux et que tu es honnête avec l'autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait mal ou impossible.**

 **\- Peut-être... mais j'aimerai vraiment être sûr de moi... Je ne veux pas le blesser. Mais j'y pense tout le temps.**

 **\- Si ça te perturbe autant, tu es très certainement amoureux de lui.**

Posant un regard médusé sur une Luna Lovegood visiblement pas si endormie que ça malgré ses paupières toujours aussi closes, Neville se répéta ses mots intérieurement, les analysant pensivement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait d'avouer qu'il parlait d'un autre homme et Luna n'avait pas manqué de le souligner... en même temps, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner puisqu'il s'était adressé à l'un des couples homosexuels les plus apparents de Poudlard.

Néanmoins, cette déclaration lui faisait tout drôle. Alors il n'était pas seulement vaguement attiré mais... amoureux ?

Neville aurait peut-être dû en douter mais s'en sentit en vérité soulagé. Alors il était amoureux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait passé toutes ses vacances à penser à cette possibilité en culpabilisant de le faire mais en étant incapable de mettre cette idée de côté. Quelque part, réaliser qu'il avait réellement de plus en plus de sentiments pour lui le rendit même joyeux et impatient de le retrouver pour vérifier de lui-même cette hypothèse.

Au fil et à mesure de leurs discussions, Neville s'était bien rendu compte qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus du jeune homme mais à ce point... c'était inédit.

 **\- Vous pouvez prévenir Théo à ma place qu'on ne se verra que demain ?**

 **\- Pas de soucis, Neville. Bon courage pour ton rendez-vous.**

Rougissant un peu sous le sous-entendu, Neville adressa cependant un dernier sourire à l'adorable couple, se précipitant hors du train dès qu'il le put dans l'espoir de se préparer au plus vite pour le dit rendez-vous au fond de la serre de Madame Chourave qui le laissait aller et venir sans problème puisqu'il élevait de nombreuses plantes en vue de ses concours de botanique.

Se posant dans un endroit tranquille, le Gryffon tenta plus ou moins de lire l'un de ses cadeaux, en vérité bien trop nerveux pour le faire.

Et lorsqu'un bruit suspect attira son attention, Neville ne put s'empêcher de se tendre et de fermer les yeux, terriblement impatient. Bien sûr, deux bras ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer gentiment, le torse du jeune homme se collant tout contre son dos.

 **\- Hey...**

Frissonnant à l'entente de cette voix purement masculine et qui lui avait nettement manqué, Neville laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Même s'il ne s'était encore jamais montré aussi tactile lors de leurs rendez-vous, le gryffondor n'hésita pas cette fois à se montrer un peu moins froid, heureux de constater que son amant se tendait à ce contact, probablement à cause de l'étonnement.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Neville s'autorisa ainsi à sourire, frottant sa joue contre la mâchoire légèrement râpeuse de son amant, ravi de le surprendre ainsi avec tant de petits contacts physiques. Visiblement, ce dernier s'était mal rasé et on pouvait sentir une barbe naissante tentant de pousser sur son visage. C'était un contact étonnant et Neville ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement séduisant.

 **\- Tu t'es mal rasé... C'est agréable...**

 **\- Si tu deviens gay, je me raserai de cette manière tous les jours...**

Neville se retint de lui avouer que la proposition était plus que tentante, surtout vu de ses derniers fantasmes, se contentant de laisser échapper un petit rire détendu, bien que le sous-entendu ne soit pas vraiment hilarant.

Rassuré, son amant se permit même de se détendre au point de nicher son visage dans le creux de son épaule, semblant respirer son parfum. Neville rougit un peu face à cette initiative mais le laissa faire, gigotant un peu pour preuve de son malaise cependant, peu habitué à être le centre d'attention. Surtout pas d'un point de vue romantique, quand bien même certaines filles aient déjà tenté.

Depuis peu, Neville se rendait lui-même compte qu'il était moins repoussant qu'avant. Même s'il avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait le rendre attirant. Bien qu'il ait pris un peu de muscles et ressemble bien moins à un petit garçon rondouillard plutôt ridicule, il avait encore quelques poignées d'amour à perdre et restait toujours beaucoup trop petit à son goût...

 **\- Tu sens vraiment trop bon...**

 **\- Ah ? Tant mieux si ça te plaît... J'en étais super gêné, avant. Une odeur de fleur, ce n'est pas vraiment masculin. Mais avec toutes les plantes odoriférantes qui se trouvent ici, je n'ai pas trop le choix, elles s'imprègnent vite.**

 **\- Et tes plantes ne t'ont pas trop manqué pendant les vacances ?**

 **\- J'en ai aussi chez moi... Même si je suis le seul à qui ça plaît. Tu... Tu m'as un peu manqué, toi, par contre.**

Un baiser sur sa mâchoire vint le remercier pour cet aveu et le sourire de Neville ne fit que resplendir un peu plus.

 **\- Toi aussi, mon lion. Et je suis tellement content que ce soit réciproque... Au moins ce sentiment-là.**

 **\- Ce ne serait probablement pas le seul si tu me révélais ta véritable identité,** lui avoua le jeune homme en essayant de ne pas trop mettre de reproches dans sa voix. **Je sais me défendre et ce n'est pas en m'éloignant de toi que tu réussiras à me protéger. Alors si tu pouvais...**

 **\- Londubat ? Où êtes-vous, s'il vous plaît ?**

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait probablement de Madame Chourave l'appelant pour x ou y raison, étant donné que personne d'autre ne l'appelant par son nom de famille n'était censé savoir qu'il avait libre accès aux serres, Neville s'écarta à regret de son courtisan avec une grimace d'excuse, rejoignant aussi vite que possible son professeur pour ne pas paraître trop suspect à ses yeux.

 **\- Madame... Vous vouliez me voir ?**

 **\- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles de vos plantes pour le prochain concours. Il me semble qu'il arrive très bientôt.**

 **\- Effectivement. Elles seront bientôt prêtes à être présentées, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

 **\- Oh, je vous fais confiance. Auriez-vous vu Potter dans les environs, par hasard ? Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, apparemment, il avait quelque chose d'important à vous remettre alors je l'ai laissé traîner dans les environs en attendant à condition de ne rien toucher mais je ne le vois plus...**

Un éclair de compréhension fusa dans l'esprit de Neville mais celui-ci s'efforça à un sourire poli bien qu'un peu tremblant.

 **\- Oui... J'avais oublié mon Rapeltout, Harry est juste venu me le rendre... il est parti il y a quelques secondes à peine.**

 **\- Parfait. Évitons tout de même de faire rentrer d'autres élèves dans ces serres... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à vos plantes.**

 **\- Bien sûr, vous avez tout à fait raison. C'était assez imprudent de ma part. J'éviterai cela à l'avenir.**

 **\- Parfait. Je ne vous embête pas davantage... N'oubliez pas de fermer la porte de la serre en partant, ce soir. Votre Rapeltout vous aidera probablement à ne pas l'oublier, du moins, je suppose.**

S'efforçant à maintenir son sourire poli encore quelques secondes supplémentaires, Neville n'ajouta rien par rapport à la remarque aux vagues allures de reproche par rapport à sa manie de toujours tout oublier, détail qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de corriger depuis toujours, trop déboussolé pour y prêter la moindre attention.

Heureusement pour lui, Madame Chourave s'enfuit pratiquement aussitôt, le laissant seul... ou presque. Et Neville en avait si parfaitement conscience qu'il n'osait même plus se retourner, maintenant. Bien que ce soit désormais évident, le rouge et or n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et se refit mentalement le film de chaque rencontre, chaque lettre, chaque indice...

Jusqu'à son souffle venant s'écraser sur sa nuque qui finit de le tétaniser définitivement...

 **\- Désolé, Neville...**

Sa voix... Sa voix, évidemment. Bien sûr, il la connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant et aurait dû la reconnaître depuis bien longtemps... mais il était tellement nul pour reconnaître quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il était privé de la vue !

Et si c'était probablement une superbe idée d'entrainement, Neville ne songea qu'à se retourner pour vérifier son hypothèse plus que probable. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, le jeune homme se tourna donc le plus lentement possible vers celui qui l'avait tenu dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant, espérant que le sort le dissimulant venait enfin d'être levé.

Et c'était le cas. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son visage si familier, ses éternelles lunettes rondes, ses splendides yeux d'un émeraude si brillant...

Son cœur fit un incroyable bond en avant.

 **\- Harry...**


	16. Les serres de Pomona Chourave II

**\- Harry...**

Essayant vainement de ne pas frissonner à l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme attendit sa sentence, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux.

Bien que l'idée de s'enfuir lui ait vaguement traversé l'esprit lorsque Madame Chourave l'avait innocemment pointé du doigt, Harry avait rapidement oublié cette idée, la fuite n'étant définitivement pas une stratégie payante. Ce ne serait que confirmer son identité définitivement et Neville ne tarderait de toute façon pas à le rattraper ou le retrouver pour lui ordonner quelques explications.

Autant en finir maintenant. Et décider si oui ou non... Harry Potter allait mettre de nouveau une autre personne en danger.

 **\- Tu... Tu es déçu ?** Osa finalement Harry après quelques secondes de silence, priant pour que ce ne soit pas réellement le cas, cependant.

 **\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non... c'est... waouh. Comment... ?**

Evidemment, Harry eut un petit pincement au cœur face à sa surprise éclatante, réalisant que Neville ne l'aurait jamais imaginé dans le rôle de son courtisan jusqu'ici. Cependant, c'était un peu à prévoir alors il s'efforça de se ressaisir au plus vite, gardant en tête que tout risquait de se finir, de toute façon.

 **\- Tu te rappelles de notre premier cours de botanique de cette année ? Ma plante était en train de mourir et tu m'as discrètement aidé à la raviver... Tu as relevé les yeux vers moi, devant moi et presque dans mes bras, tu m'as souri si gentiment... Tu t'es embelli avec le temps mais en plus tu es aussi devenu tellement plus fort... tout en restant tellement doux...**

Face à la nuée de compliments, Neville prit une belle teinte pivoine, semblant paniquer sérieusement. Et Harry en fut immédiatement attendri.

En même temps, Neville était rarement flatté par qui que ce soit ; Sa grand-mère était des plus stricte, à toujours vouloir qu'il surpasse les exploits de ses parents, et durant un long moment, la plupart des gryffons ne le considérait que comme un camarade plus ou moins ridicule. Harry s'était toujours bien entendu avec lui mais ne l'avait pas lui-même considéré autrement qu'un camarade de maison un peu timide et maladroit, souvent moqué pour son physique, au début.

Pourtant, il était maintenant très attirant physiquement parlant, plus musclé qu'enrobé et d'une taille parfaite pour être pris dans les bras d'un autre. Et bien qu'il était toujours timide et maladroit, tous ses efforts pour ne plus l'être le rendaient absolument adorable.

 **\- Mais c'est... dingue. Vraiment dingue. Harry, tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe qui. Et c'est spécialement moi que tu... que tu...**

N'hésitant pas à plonger son regard dans le sien, Harry prit doucement ses mains entre les siennes, espérant ainsi apaiser un peu son choc.

 **\- Si je pouvais prendre le risque sortir avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec toi que je voudrais le prendre. Vraiment. Juste toi. Et tu vas vraiment me manquer... mais je ne peux pas me permettre de te mettre en danger de cette manière, de toute façon.**

Son ton était triste mais tout de même fermement résolu et Neville le fixa un moment, tout à fait silencieux.

Puis il passa une main gênée sur sa nuque, se mordillant les lèvres comme s'il retenait un commentaire menaçant de les franchir à tout moment. Son visage reflétait un certain agacement mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler avec affection. S'il n'avait plus jamais l'occasion de l'observer d'aussi près, il fallait après tout qu'il en profite un maximum, aussi malsain que ce soit.

Neville l'aurait probablement massacré pour une telle pensée mais Harry ne connaissait pas encore son avis sur le sujet et ne pouvait donc pas le deviner. Seulement, peut-être que les mots qui échappèrent à son amant signèrent le tout début de sa prise de conscience...

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est par ta faute que les gens autour de toi meurent ? Harry... Même lorsque je te voyais comme l'Élu qui nous sauverait tous sans qu'on ne bouge le petit doigt, je n'aurai jamais osé penser que tu étais responsable de tout... C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?**

 **\- Indirectement. Voldemort s'en prend plus facilement à mes proches, c'est évident.**

 **\- Et tu t'imagines que m'éloigner de toi augmentera mes chances de survie, j'ai bien compris. Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que ce serait plus judicieux d'au contraire montrer à V...** Commença-t-il avant de se mordre de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, se forçant à prononcer le mot maudit sans quelconque émotion. **Voldemort qu'il n'a pas d'influence sur toi et que tes proches ne peuvent que survivre à tes côtés ?**

 **\- Alors je devrais risquer ta vie juste pour lui montrer que je suis fort ?! Hors de question !**

Alors qu'Harry ne faisait qu'agir en tant que Survivant, Neville lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait presque pu se faire fusiller sur place. Et pas au sens d'une simple expression ; véritablement au sens propre. Neville semblait se retenir désespérément de bondir sur place pour l'étrangler.

 **\- Bien sûr. Parce que c'est toi qui risques la vie de tout le monde ; ce n'est évidemment pas les gens eux-mêmes qui décident de se placer dans ton camp et, s'ils le font, c'est uniquement pour tes beaux yeux et rien que pour ça.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit que...** Reprit plus prudemment Harry sans pour autant que ce soit utile puisque Neville poursuivit immédiatement.

 **\- Et si je me bats depuis le début, ce n'est pas pour venger mes parents et prouver ma valeur dans le sang comme un mangemort pourrait le faire de l'autre côté, révélant que je suis aussi malsain et désespéré qu'eux, en vérité ; non, c'est uniquement parce que je suis un gentil garçon un peu pataud et que j'espère que tu nous sauveras tous de l'affreux mage noir si mes yeux sont suffisamment pleins d'étoiles.**

 **\- Non... Je... Je ne veux pas dire ça... Je...** Bredouilla vaguement Harry, complètement décontenancé.

Quelque part, il était complètement perdu. Et cela devait se voir puisque Neville se radoucit presque aussitôt.

Bien sûr, les arguments du jeune homme se tenaient et étaient plus que compréhensibles mais Harry ne s'attendait tellement pas à le voir exposer un avis aussi réfléchi à propos de la guerre. Pourtant, c'était à cause d'elle que le brun tentait de l'éloigner de lui. Mais étrangement, il s'était imaginé que Neville se contenterait de lui dire qu'il comprenait son inquiétude et se mettrait facilement de côté pour le laisser régler cette confrontation sans risquer sa vie au passage.

Peut-être parce que s'il avait choisi Ginny, c'est ce qui se serait passé, à coup sûr. En fait, s'il avait choisi qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est ce qui se serait produit, du moins l'imaginait-il. Parce que c'était ce qui semblait le plus raisonnable que de laisser le Survivant agir comme le martyre du monde sorcier.

Et c'était juste tellement choquant de réaliser que Neville refusait cette vision des choses.

 **\- Je pensais comme toi, au départ, tu sais. Tu es le Survivant donc tu dois nous sauver. J'ai été élevé avec cette idée par ma grand-mère n'y réfléchissant pas elle-même. C'est complètement débile, tu restes humain et tu n'y arriveras pas sans aide. Tu devrais juste avoir en tête le duel final avec Voldemort et non aussi devoir gérer tout le reste. Dire que j'ai eu besoin de Théo pour deviner ça...**

 **\- C'est Théodore qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ?** Se permit de grogner Harry, soudainement sur la défensive à l'évocation de celui qui le mettait constamment mal à l'aise. **Je sais que tu es ami avec lui mais est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il...**

 **\- ...fait peut-être parti de l'autre camp ? Ouais. En fait, il hésite encore, pour l'instant. Mais justement, c'est intéressant de confronter nos points de vue parfois radicalement opposés. Et je me suis aperçu qu'il fallait que j'affine un peu le mien. Mais je suis toujours et encore dans ton camp, Harry. Juste plus celui du Survivant qu'on m'a vendu à l'origine.**

Même si Harry rêvait souvent d'être accepté pour lui-même et non pour sa réputation de Sauveur, voir son rêve ainsi réalisé le perturbait hautement. D'autant plus de la part de celui qu'il aimait. En fait, il réalisa que lui-même avait du mal à distinguer "Harry Potter" du "Survivant", aussi stupide que ça puisse être.

 **\- Je sais que tu te sens toujours coupable pour le monde entier mais tu n'es responsable que de toi-même, en fait. Peu importe ce qu'on te dit, tu es peut-être destiné à tuer Voldemort, certes, mais tu n'as pas à endurer toutes les souffrances de ses victimes pour autant. Et tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber pour cette raison-là ; je ne te laisserai pas m'écarter si facilement, de toute façon.**

 **\- Vraiment... ? Mais tu n'es même pas amoureux de moi. Pourquoi tu prendrais un risque pareil ?**

 **\- Q-Qui... Qui a dit que je l'étais pas ?** Marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Écarquillant les yeux, Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, juste le temps de réaliser le sous-entendu de Neville.

 **\- Mais tu... tu ne savais même pas que c'était moi... tout à l'heure...**

 **\- Je sais. C'est... euh... toutes tes attentions qui m'ont plu. Et vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup... J'avais un peu peur de coller une image ne correspondant pas à ta personnalité, un Serpentard type Crabble par exemple, alors qu'en fait même physiquement, tu... enfin... tu...**

Ses mots s'éteignirent sur la fin, laissant planer un silence révélateur très appréciable - quoi qu'un peu embarrassant, peut-être.

 **\- Tu... Tu es... tellement...** Tenta de reprendre le jeune homme, mis mal à l'aise par ses bégaiements intempestifs.

 **\- Je suis tellement... ?** Répéta Harry avec un amusement sincère.

 **\- Tu es... plutôt pas mal, en fait... Vraiment pas mal du tout...**

Son regard s'attarda pensivement sur son visage puis rejoignit soudain ses propres chaussures, les joues de Neville rosissant adorablement.

Caressant par l'une de ses mains la joue de son compagnon visiblement gêné, Harry le fixa un moment en espérant le voir relever la tête vers lui, son pouce passant doucement sur son visage pour en retracer les traits. Ses gestes étaient doux au possible, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer au moindre geste trop brusque, alors même que Neville n'avait rien d'un animal sauvage à apprivoiser.

Relevant très lentement son regard vers les deux orbes d'un vert émeraude affolant, Neville déglutit péniblement en lisant toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait éprouver pour lui, incapable de s'en détourner une seconde supplémentaire. Même lorsque le brun sourit, enlevant ses lunettes pour les poser loin d'eux. Même lorsque ses grands yeux se rapprochèrent dangereusement des siens.

Surtout pas lorsqu'une étincelle grésilla dangereusement à l'effleurement de leurs lèvres, séparant une seconde leur échange et les faisant sursauter loin de l'autre.

 **\- Wow...** Souffla Harry, vraisemblablement aussi déstabilisé que lui. **C'était... quoi ?**

 **\- Je... Je ne sais pas...**

Avec une certaine curiosité, les deux jeunes hommes fixèrent l'endroit où était apparu la gerbe probablement magique, se questionnant sur son origine exacte.

 **\- Recommence.**

Portant toute son attention sur Neville, Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, caressant l'une de ses mains du bout des doigts, si intimidé qu'il ne put que lui murmurer à l'oreille toutes ses hésitations.

 **\- Tu... Tu es sûr ? Et si c'est lié à la cérémonie dont on a parlé l'autre jour ? C'est peut-être dangereux...**

 **\- C'est une cérémonie qui te protège, n'est-ce pas ? Alors n'y réfléchis pas. Pas tout de suite. Juste... recommençons. D'accord ?**

Neville semblait tout autant intimidé que lui mais aussi... étrangement confiant. Alors Harry se laissa aussi porter par ses sentiments.

Bien sûr, l'étincelle refit son apparition à la seconde où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact ; mais cette fois, leurs yeux se fermèrent pour l'ignorer, les deux amants décidant implicitement de sceller plus profondément la pression de leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, cette fois. A croire qu'ils en avaient tous deux trop envie pour ignorer la possibilité de céder à la tentation.

Une envie assez forte pour que leur soirée se résume ce jour-là à de nombreux baisers volés, quelques légères caresses au-dessus voire au-dessous des vêtements de l'autre, les deux amants se câlinant avec un mélange de curiosité maladroite dévoilant leur inexpérience et de tendresse instinctive présageant déjà un lien important.

Résumant également leur matinée au rictus pincé de Madame Chourave les soupçonnant visiblement de s'être bécotés toute la soirée - à raison, en fait.

 **\- Hrm hrm...** Toussa aussi bruyamment que possible la concernée, les couvrant en effet d'un regard sévère. **Je crains que le sol de ma serre ne soit pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir, Messieurs...**

Sursautant à ce réveil pour le moins étrange, les deux amants eurent au moins la décence de rougir et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, tête baissée pour ne plus recroiser le regard de leur professeur. Autour d'eux, les plantes sous lesquelles ils s'étaient endormis retournèrent à leur position initiale, faisant réaliser à Chourave qu'elles entouraient jusqu'ici les deux adolescents, comme attirées par ces derniers ou... voulant simplement les protéger.

Cependant, peu importe ses nombreuses conséquences, les deux amants seraient à jamais certains que cette soirée valait tous les risques du monde, quand bien même elle ait déclenché toutes les roues de leur destin par la suite.


	17. Le nouveau rôle de Neville Londubat

Réponses _(...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

 **Jessiluck :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que mon écriture te plaise ^^ Je comprends tout à fait que cet effet de multipairings soit assez perturbant, on revient davantage vers la trame principale à partir de maintenant, si ça t'intéresse. En tout cas, ta review est une bonne motivation pour me pousser à terminer cette fiction, même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment ;p

 **Yui :** La suite tarde, malheureusement, j'ai un petit passage à vide sur cette fic. Mais bon, c'est souvent le cas sur les fics longues, ça va me passer. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

* * *

– **"Je crains que le sol de ma serre ne soit pas l'endroit idéal pour dormir, Messieurs..."** Répéta Pomona avant de soupirer avec exaspération. **C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire sans que ce soit déplacé. Et encore, s'ils n'ont fait que dormir, même s'ils portaient encore leurs vêtements, j'ai quelques doutes. Je sais qu'il existe de plus en plus de couples homosexuels à notre époque mais tout de même ! Un peu de pudeur...**

– **Neville Londubat... et Harry Potter... ?** Murmura Sybille, pensive, dodelinant de la tête. **Mmh... C'est étonnant... Je sens une importante force se dégager d'eux...**

– **Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. C'est Harry Potter, après tout,** rappela son amie avec une moue montrant qu'elle n'était que peu convaincue.

– **Peut-être,** concéda la jeune femme. **L'analyse de leur tasse de thé m'aiderait probablement à en être certaine...**

Rivant son regard sur les deux tasses qui trônaient sur son bureau d'une manière bien trop tentante, Sybille Trelawney fit tout son possible pour ne pas se ruer vers elles et se contenta de s'en rapprocher avec un petit sourire coupable, sa meilleure amie finalement bien trop curieuse pour ne pas venir regarder au-dessus de son épaule, bien qu'elle s'y connaisse bien moins que sa consœur niveau lecture d'avenir.

Peu de personnes croyaient réellement au don de Trelawney, d'ailleurs. Mais Pomona avait, après tout, de bonnes raisons de croire que la jeune femme était réellement douée d'une force magique différente des autres personnes, puisque c'était grâce à elle qu'elle s'était extraite du charme et de son histoire d'amour à sens unique de Gilderoy Lockart...

Une longue histoire de manipulation malheureusement très classique où la Poufsouffle très naïve n'avait pas cru aux prédictions de la Serdaigle très avisée lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un menteur qui la ferait énormément souffrir. Heureusement, leur amitié était devenue maintenant le seul souvenir de cette histoire malheureuse appartenant désormais au passé, du moins à ses yeux.

– **Mmh... Celle de Potter est pour le moins... intrigante.**

– **Toujours aussi proche de la mort ?**

– **Toujours aussi proche. C'est tellement malheureux de s'y être habitué, maintenant. Mais... Enfin je retrouve de nombreux signes mais... jamais dans la même position et certains sont nouveaux et... non vraiment, c'est très intriguant...**

– **Et celle de Londubat ?** Questionna Pomona avant d'ajouter, face au sourire moqueur de son amie : **Homosexuel ou non, c'est toujours mon meilleur élève...**

Retournant son attention sur la tasse, Sybille perdit soudainement tout sourire, pâlissant brutalement en relâchant la tasse qui roula sur le sol dans un bruit presque sinistre. Pomona s'en inquiéta immédiatement, sachant au regard horrifié de la jeune femme que ce qu'elle venait de lire était non seulement important mais aussi potentiellement très grave.

Pauvre Neville Londubat...

– **Dumbeldore. Nous... Nous devons aller voir Dumbeldore. Notre Directeur saura forcément quoi faire.**

– **Je te suis, Sybille. Allons-y immédiatement.**

Mieux valait ne pas poser de question.

Pas tout de suite. Un peu plus tard, peut-être. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de trouver quelqu'un capable d'apaiser la terreur visible de sa camarade. Et qui de mieux que le Directeur de Poudlard, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque, allié considérable et considéré d'Harry Potter et de tous ceux faisant partie du camp de la lumière ?

Quittant ainsi rapidement la Tour d'Astronomie où les deux professeurs discutaient jusqu'alors, Pomona et Sibylle rejoignirent au plus vite le bureau de leur estimé directeur qui, suite aux révélations de la liseuse de feuilles de thé, demanda immédiatement à ce qu'on amène le couple près de lui... ainsi que Severus Snape.

Et même si c'était étrange qu'il soit averti de cette histoire, personne n'en fit la remarque, se contentant juste de faire confiance au vieil homme qui devait savoir ce qu'il faisait, après tout.

– **Bonbons au citron ?**

Bien qu'on puisse parfois en douter, c'est certain.

– **Non merci, monsieur. Nous voudrions seulement savoir la raison de notre présence ici.**

Une demande plutôt censée venant de Harry Potter et que Neville Londubat ne tarda pas à soutenir d'un hochement de tête incertain. Aux yeux de leur professeur de botanique, il était assez évident qu'Harry était le plus affirmé des deux et elle ne s'étonna pas de son aplomb pourtant peu commun face à Dumbeldore, sachant qu'ils devaient être très proches, puisque le Directeur le protégeait depuis toujours. Du moins à ses yeux. Encore.

– **Êtes-vous ensemble, messieurs ? Amoureusement parlant, j'entends...**

– **C-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Monsieur...**

Cependant, il était plutôt étonnant de voir Londubat répondre aussi franchement au Directeur. Même si ses bégaiements et sa politesse rendirent la surprise un peu moins impressionnante.

– **Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas par simple curiosité que je vous pose cette question. C'est important.**

– **Prenez le temps de nous expliquer en quoi c'est important, alors...**

– **Oui. On est ensemble.**

Étonnement, Londubat leva les yeux au ciel à cet aveu, Potter lui adressant un sourire d'excuse. Pomona se serait plutôt attendu à une réaction inverse mais la vie elle-même était plutôt surprenante... Auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais deviné que ces deux élèves seraient en couple un jour et qu'ils seraient une option importante pour la victoire du camp de la lumière.

 **\- C'est ce que semblait penser le professeur Chourave. Et en analysant vos tasses, le professeur Trelawney a réalisé quelque chose de surprenant à ce propos... Severus ? Pouvez-vous ramener Sibylle près de nous, s'il vous plaît ?**

Evidemment, la jeune femme avait demandé à s'isoler un instant pour reprendre ses esprits et se préparer à se confronter aux deux élèves. Et Pomona était la première à comprendre son besoin de sérénité avant d'annoncer la grande nouvelle au couple d'adolescent. Non seulement ses prophéties l'épuisaient toujours profondément... mais là, en plus, savoir qu'elle allait livrer à deux élèves un tout nouvel élément de leur funeste destin...

S'avançant donc prudemment aux côtés d'un Severus Snape paraissant tout aussi méfiant qu'elle, Sybille se cramponna nerveusement au bras du professeur lorsque son regard se posa sur Neville Londubat, ses yeux révulsés et son apparence de possédée poussant Pomona à se tasser sur elle-même du haut de sa chaise.

Une certitude que personne n'aimerait entendre ce qui allait suivre...

 **- _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..._** Susurra-t-elle d'une voix faisant frémir sa meilleure amie ne l'ayant jamais vu aussi en transe de sa vie.

Un regard vers Severus fit comprendre à la jeune femme que jusqu'ici, rien ne paraissait anormal. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu, Pomona savait en effet que cette prophétie avait déjà été évoqué, Sybille en ayant fait mention dès son arrivée dans le bureau du directeur, signalant en effet sa réapparition et non seulement son apparition. Ainsi personne ne semblait surpris par ce début pourtant déjà très alarmant aux yeux de Pomona.

 **- _Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._**

Cette conclusion parut mettre fin à la transe de la jeune femme, cette dernière restant silencieuse durant un long moment, aussi immobile qu'une image ou statue de pierre moldue. Severus fut d'ailleurs le premier à s'en agacer et tenta de reprendre la parole avant de se raviser, réalisant que la voyante n'avait toujours pas resserré sa main sur son bras, ce qui était son premier réflexe lorsqu'elle sortait d'une transe.

Faisant signe aux autres de ne surtout pas interrompre le silence qui se faisait pourtant pesant, Severus se concentra sur l'attitude de la prémonitrice, son cœur pulsant plus fort à chaque minute s'égrenant.

Même le petit sourire en coin de Trelawney ne s'élargit que presque trop lentement pour être visible.

 ** _\- Non... Ceux qui le détiennent..._**

C'était à peine un murmure intelligible ; Même Severus et Pomona qui étaient pourtant les plus proches physiquement de Sybille durent tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir entendre cette correction qui était loin de n'être qu'un simple détail.

 **\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** S'alarma immédiatement Sybille, ses doigts désormais resserrés comme des serres sur le bras de son collègue.

Apparemment, Sibylle était incapable de se souvenir d'une de ses prédictions lorsque cette dernière l'obligeait à passer dans une sorte de transe plus qu'inquiétante... Cependant, ni Pomona ni les autres personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne se risquèrent à lui expliquer la nouvelle situation qui risquait d'entraîner de multiples conséquences, chacun y réfléchissant pensivement de son côté.

Sauf Dumbeldore.

Evidemment, le Directeur rayonnait. Un deuxième élu potentiel ? Une nouvelle arme contre Voldemort ? Excellent. Même s'il était au fond désolé de mettre en danger un élève supplémentaire, c'était pour le plus grand bien de tous qu'il devait les entraîner à protéger le monde sorcier et un nouvel allié était idéal à l'approche de la guerre qui se profilait.

Selon la prophétie, c'était de toute façon la meilleure chose à faire.

 **\- Je suppose que nous aurions dû faire davantage attention à cette fin de prophétie, auparavant... Une erreur qui pourra cependant nous servir si Tom ne l'apprend pas entre temps... Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'avouer publiquement votre relation, messieurs, je le crains.**

 **\- N-Non.**

Cette fois, la surprise fut bien plus choquante. Bien que bégayant, Neville semblait fermement décidé à s'opposer au Directeur.

Pomona faillit presque se lever de sa chaise en lui ordonnant de se conformer aux ordres de son supérieur, choquée par ce comportement qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas chez son élève préféré toujours si timide et discret habituellement. Seulement, le regard bienveillant de Dumbeldore l'incita à se contenter d'un regard sévère sur son élève, déçu que ce dernier se rebelle pour une si petite chose.

Dumbeldore ne leur demandait pas de se séparer, non plus. S'ils avaient une chance de remporter la guerre en cachant le rôle de Neville à propos de cette prophétie et l'installant comme simple membre du camp de la lumière, c'était définitivement très égoïste de la part de celui-ci que de refuser son nouveau rôle d'Élu.

C'était un honneur que de sauver le monde sorcier, non ? Neville voulait-il à ce point devenir populaire en devenant aux yeux de tous le compagnon d'Harry Potter ?

 **\- Quelqu'un finira par l'apprendre. Si on cache une telle information, c'est qu'elle est particulièrement importante. Si Harry ne prend même pas la peine de dissimuler qu'on est ensemble... alors ça ne l'est vraisemblablement pas du tout.**

 **\- Mmh. C'est une vision intéressante. De plus, si Tom réussit de nouveau à entrer en contact avec les souvenirs d'Harry... Peut-être pensera-t-il qu'il ne s'agit que d'un béguin d'adolescent et ne chercha pas à creuser plus profondément. Ce n'est pas très sûr mais ça reste une possibilité importante.**

Si le Directeur s'attendait à ce que le jeune homme baisse un peu sa garde maintenant qu'il appuyait son point de vue, celui-ci ne parut pas particulièrement se détendre, continuant de sonder avec un mélange de peur et de courage attendrissant son regard volontairement protecteur.

 **\- Dorénavant, je crains qu'il soit nécessaire que Neville t'accompagne à tes cours de soutien, Harry... Votre duo sera peut-être amené à des performances impressionnantes s'il est amené à pouvoir détruire Vous-savez-qui.**

 **\- Eh bien...**

Hésitant face aux regards pesants de Neville et de Severus, Harry parut presque gêné par ce murmure naturel, se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise.

 **\- Oui, Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il, mon garçon ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire... N'hésite pas à le faire. Je suis là pour vous aider.**

 **\- C'est juste... Je ne suis pas sûr...**

Lançant un regard un peu perdu à son petit-ami, Harry paraissait complètement s'affoler intérieurement, perturbant grandement toutes les autres personnes présentes qui ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction. Harry n'hésitait et ne paniquait que très rarement. C'était un gryffondor qui fonçait tête baissée dans les obstacles et se sacrifiait sans penser un instant à agir autrement.

Pourtant, lorsque Neville glissa gentiment sa main dans la sienne, Dumbeldore sut qu'il s'agissait d'un assentiment ; et cette nouvelle donne piqua grandement sa curiosité. Soit Harry était gêné de lui livrer cette nouvelle information sans l'accord de Neville au préalable... Soit Harry laissait son compagnon prendre soin de lui et l'empêcher de tout livrer à son professeur au profit de la guerre.

Intéressant. Peut-être un peu dangereux, aussi. S'il s'agissait de la seconde option, il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur le couple.

Severus ne le surpasserait pas en terme de confiance... mais un nouvel amour le pouvait peut-être et Harry ne devait pas trop s'éloigner de son rôle de Survivant.

 **\- Nos magies se renforcent lorsque l'on se... rapproche. Enfin, je crois. Dans les serres d'hier soir, les plantes nous dissimulaient et... il suffisait d'une pensée commune pour qu'elles bougent d'un sens ou d'un autre... C'était presque... instinctif.**

 **\- Je vois... Tout comme un lien veela, n'est-ce pas, Messieurs... ? Je suppose qu'il sera naturel pour vous de partager vos puissances magiques une fois votre relation... consommée.**

Dumbeldore avait l'air terriblement amusé par cette idée, malgré la gêne extrêmement visible du couple, tous deux de piquant un fard embarrassant.

Pomona se retint, elle, de grimacer sincèrement aux propos si décontractés du Directeur, peu à l'aise face au sous-entendu plutôt explicite de ce denier concernant une relation entre deux élèves qui étaient, de plus, deux jeunes hommes et n'étaient donc pas censées se lancer dans une relation amoureuse ; Même si c'était de plus en plus acceptée à leur époque, elle était une Sang-Pur de l'ancienne école et, à ce titre, avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire...

Pour une raison commune différente de celle-ci, Severus et Neville dissimulèrent également la sensation désagréable qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en entendant le Directeur s'enthousiasmer autant sur leur relation.

Presque comme s'il les incitait à coucher ensemble au plus vite pour affermir leur puissance magique...

 **\- Albus, il est temps pour ces deux élèves de rejoindre leur cours... Si vous le permettez...**

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Vous pouvez les raccompagner, si vous le souhaitez, Severus. Je vous libère également, Mesdames. Merci encore pour votre aide. Elle fut d'une importance capitale.**

Flattées, les deux professeurs féminines s'éclipsèrent du bureau de Dumbeldore, pressées de retrouver leur petit quotidien. Et tandis que les trois autres personnes pensaient à faire de même, le Directeur rappela un instant Neville Londubat, soucieux de découvrir ses véritables pensées à son sujet, tandis que Severus discutait de son côté avec son fils de rattrapage.

 **\- Êtes-vous fâché contre moi, Neville ? Je vous assure que je suis de votre côté, vous savez. Vous n'avez pas à vous méfier.**

 **\- Pardon, Monsieur. J'ai tendance à mépriser les manipulateurs. Même ceux qui m'aident à survivre.**

Albus ne manqua pas de plisser ses yeux bleus à cette réponse pour le moins osée de la part de son élève, se questionnant sur la meilleure réaction à tenir.

Mais...

 **\- En fait, je crois que je ne peux tolérer que ceux qui sauvent ceux que j'aime... ?**

Avec un sourire appréciateur, Dumbeldore préféra garder le silence en voyant le jeune homme quitter définitivement son bureau d'une démarche qu'il trouva finalement plus assurée que ce dont il avait l'habitude par le passé, soupirant en réfléchissant à toutes les nouveautés qui se dessinaient petit à petit. Neville était peut-être terrorisé par Severus mais, au fond, il lui ressemblait assez, aussi utopiste et rêveur à s'imaginer pouvoir sauver Harry de la guerre.

Nul doute qu'une discussion entre ces deux-là risquaient de rendre Harry moins apte au sacrifice pur et dur dans le futur, même si les deux hommes ne semblaient pas désirer évincer le Directeur, du moins pas directement. Dumbeldore en était, au fond, tristement ému et heureux pour lui, bien qu'il se doive de rester vigilant et froid envers ce protégé qu'il avait choisi d'endurcir.

Mieux valait faire attention à ce qu'il soit encore capable à réaliser le plus grand de tous les sacrifices, malgré tout...

Pour le plus grand bien de tous.


	18. L'entrevue de Severus Snape

**\- Dorénavant, je crains qu'il soit nécessaire que Neville t'accompagne à tes cours de soutien, Harry... Votre duo sera peut-être amené à des performances impressionnantes s'il est amené à pouvoir détruire Vous-savez-qui.**

Et Severus comptait bien être leur professeur à ces dits cours de soutien pour soutenir au mieux Harry et Neville.

Visiblement, le tout nouvel Élu se méfiait autant que lui de Dumbeldore et Severus en était le premier étonné. Après tout, le jeune homme n'était rien d'autre à ses yeux, jusqu'ici, qu'un cancre en potions tremblant de peur à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop près de lui et faisant exploser beaucoup trop de chaudrons à son goût. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'Harry choisisse ce fragile petit peureux comme petit-ami...

Enfin s'il prenait la peine de se défendre devant le Directeur, peut-être n'était-il pas si inintéressant que ça.

 **\- M-Monsieur...**

Rangeant avec précaution le collier d'opale dans un tiroir, Severus fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir face à lui, préférant mettre de côté toute réflexion au sujet de l'objet qu'il venait tout juste d'analyser, retrouvé auprès du corps de Katie Bell se reposant désormais à Ste Mangouste pour une période encore indéterminée. Severus en était encore désolé pour sa petite-amie Leane qui devait à présent pleurer quelque part le sort de la jeune fille.

Pourtant, il était assez pressant de se préoccuper de ce fait étant donné que Drago Malefoy essaierait sans nul doute de nouveau de tuer indirectement le Directeur... et comme Severus avait réussi à persuader Dumbeldore de l'emmener à la place d'Harry à la chasse à l'Horcruxe, mieux valait se renseigner au préalable que le blond ne tente rien de trop dangereux pendant ce temps-là.

Mais avant tout, Severus devait se faire un allié de celui qu'il avait toujours terrifié, s'il voulait éviter que Dumbeldore ne joue ses cartes avant lui. James aurait probablement ajouté qu'il voulait entretenir de bonnes relations avec son gendre pour éviter de déplaire à Harry mais Severus l'envoya mentalement aller se faire voir, retenant désespérément un sourire à cette idée.

Ecouter les conseils de James n'était jamais une bonne chose. Même lorsqu'on ne faisait que simplement les imager pour ne pas devenir dingue et pour se rappeler qu'on rejoindrait bientôt l'imbécile, au risque de déterrer tout l'au-delà s'il le fallait pour le retrouver et lui faire payer son audace d'être mort sans lui.

 **\- Bonjour, Neville. Merci d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous. Je suppose que mon mot vous a un peu surpris.**

 **\- Un peu... En fait... Pas tellement. Harry m'a confié votre relation, il y a quelques temps... Je m'attendais à être interrogé un jour ou l'autre. Même si le trouver dans une de mes poches le jour où nous avons été convoqué par Dumbeldore m'a surpris, c'est vrai.**

 **\- Je vois...**

Bien sûr, le silence ne tarda pas à retomber entre eux, Neville absolument incapable de croiser son regard ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde. Severus se demanda même un instant s'il était toujours l'Epouvantard du garçon... Sachant que ce dernier se préparait à la guerre et avait une histoire tout aussi difficile qu'Harry, Severus ne savait pas trop s'il devait s'en amuser ou au contraire s'en affliger.

 **\- Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous.**

Ah. Visiblement, Severus venait de retenir un minimum son attention, Neville venant tout juste de relever les yeux... et bien qu'il fuit encore son regard, il paraissait tout de même intéressé.

 **\- Non pas pour ce que j'aurais pu dire à propos de vos notes en Potions ou en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je ne m'excuserai jamais à ce propos. Vous êtes mauvais, Lond... Neville, c'est une certitude. Probablement l'un des pires élèves de toute ma carrière, pour tout vous avouer.**

Avec une grimace d'inconfort, Neville braqua de nouveau ses yeux sur ses chaussures.

 **\- Mais peut-être aurai-je dû davantage... disons qu'à défaut de vous aider, j'aurai peut-être dû éviter de vous enfoncer comme j'ai pu le faire par le passé. Mes excuses à ce propos, donc.**

 **\- M-Merci... Même si je suppose que vous le faîtes par rapport à Harry...**

 **\- Non. Pas seulement. Je le fais parce que j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs... et qu'ils me permettent de comprendre certaines de mes erreurs.**

Ne jugeant pas nécessaire de préciser qu'ils se seraient probablement tout de même détestés s'il avait toujours eu accès à ces dits souvenirs, Severus s'efforça de lui rendre le sourire timide que lui offrit le jeune homme, satisfait de le voir se détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu en face de lui. Parce que très clairement, Neville et lui n'auraient pas été proches, en tant que professeur et élève, quoi qu'il arrive.

En effet, même si James l'avait en effet rendu plus heureux et moins amer, après tout, son agacement envers les mauvais élèves étaient resté intact. D'accord, il se serait montré probablement plus compréhensif mais certainement pas moins antipathique, certainement pas, non...

Enfin en bon Serpentard, il passerait cette pensée sous silence le plus longtemps possible.

 **\- De plus... Certains ordres d'Albus ont pu vous paraître... disons... un peu... déplacés...**

 **\- E-Eh bien... Je m'y attendais un peu, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il protège le Survivant en manipulant Harry... et même si je sais que vous faîtes tous ça pour sa survie, je veux faire davantage, de mon côté. Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. P-Parce que je suis... vraiment amoureux de lui. Et j-je ne le sacrifierai pas, même au nom d-de la guerre.**

Sa voix chevrotante le rendait assez peu crédible et même plutôt ridicule... mais disons que c'était avant tout l'intention qui comptait.

 **\- Je suis de votre avis, Lon... Neville.**

 **\- Qu-Quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis de votre côté,** répéta Severus avec agacement. **Je ne compte pas sacrifier Harry au nom de la guerre... moi non plus.**

Apparemment choqué par la nouvelle, le garçon se contenta de cligner bêtement des yeux durant quelques secondes, assimilant l'information. Probablement pensait-il entendre Severus défendre bec et ongle le Directeur en le traitant d'imbécile pour oser critiquer le détail de ses projets concernant Harry. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. On ne critiquait que rarement l'un des plus grands sorciers de leur temps.

 **\- Vous défendez votre fils...**

Son intonation sous-entendait davantage une affirmation qu'une question et Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, levant juste un sourcil sévère en voyant le jeune homme soudainement plus audacieux le détailler avec curiosité, comme s'il avait brutalement oublié sa précédente intimidation pour y préférer son envie d'en connaître davantage sur sa relation avec Harry.

Et bien qu'Harry ne puisse pas vraiment être considéré comme son fils, Severus ne releva pas, sachant qu'il y avait tout de même un peu de ça au fond. Au moins, Neville semblait enfin prendre conscience qu'ils étaient du même côté, c'est-à-dire exclusivement celui d'Harry ; ce qui était visiblement aussi rare pour lui que pour Neville, fort malheureusement.

 **\- Effectivement. Compter uniquement sur le Survivant pour survivre à la guerre est plus que stupide, de toute façon.**

 **\- Certains doutent toujours de son existence et ne réaliseront probablement pas avant qu'elle n'éclate devant leurs yeux...**

 **\- Alors que d'autres devront s'efforcer de la subir et en souffrent même parfois dès maintenant.**

 **\- Je sais... Certains y sont même vraiment bien trop préparés...**

 **\- Théodore Nott, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette fois, Neville contint sa surprise, adressant juste un pauvre sourire à son professeur. Apparemment, son amitié avec le Serpentard ne passait pas non plus inaperçu au niveau des professeurs. Théodore et lui s'était souvent pris de nombreuses réflexions à ce propos et assez rarement dans le bon sens. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor n'hésitant pas à montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient ne plaisait pas à tous.

A moins que ce ne soit l'attirance de Théodore envers le filleul de son ancien pire cauchemar qui l'ait poussé à s'intéresser à son meilleur ami ? Si c'était le cas, ses sentiments étaient peut-être réciproques, signifiant que Théodore était bien le valéon du blond. Neville en serait heureux pour lui, même cela signifierait probablement la fin de toute hésitation de son ami entre les deux camps.

Et pas pour se placer du côté du sien.

 **\- Oui. Même si nous sommes amis... s'il se retrouve finalement dans l'autre camp, nous ne devrons pas hésiter à essayer de tuer l'autre, sur un champ de bataille. C'est répugnant à imaginer. Mais c'est une réalité.**

 **\- S'il choisit le camp opposé au votre, certainement. Ce ne sera peut-être pas forcément le cas.**

 **\- Avec un père Mangemort et une âme sœur également de leurs côtés, je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions.**

 **\- Vous devriez peut-être...**

Réagissant au sous-entendu, Neville tenta de ne pas trop montrer son envie de croire en ces mots ; Théodore lui avait assez répété que tout risquait de s'arrêter au début de la guerre pour rester encore sur ses gardes. Néanmoins, s'il y avait la moindre chance pour que le couple de Serpentards pourtant visiblement destiné à l'autre camp s'oppose à cette évidence, Neville ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de la voir se réaliser...

 **\- Soutenez-les. Au moins Théodore. Et au moins Harry. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour cela, Neville.**

 **\- Vous l'êtes aussi...**

 **\- Je serai bientôt le dernier à qui vous ferez confiance.**

Sa révélation était tout à fait assurée, presque pleine de regrets, et Neville comprit qu'il n'avait pas à la remettre en question. Même si c'était pour le moins inquiétant...

 **\- Vous devriez y aller. Je suppose que vous devez vous préparer pour la soirée de Monsieur Slughorn, après tout...**

 **\- Êtes-vous réellement un Mangemort, monsieur ?** Préféra l'interrompre Neville, visiblement terrifié de multiples façons. **Même avec... Harry ?**

 **\- Vous ne pourrez pas en être certain avant un moment, même si je vous le révèle immédiatement. Et ce n'était de toute façon pas le but de cette entrevue. Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec vous... tant que c'est encore possible.**

Bien que Severus déteste jouer à celui faisant plein de mystère autour de lui, ayant toujours considéré que ces personnes-là ne se jugeaient elles-mêmes pas assez intéressantes pour tenter de se mettre en valeur d'une façon aussi pitoyable, il était plus ou moins obligé de tenir ce rôle maintenant.

Même s'il espérait soutenir Neville comme il le pouvait, il ne pouvait en effet lui révéler le plan qu'avait prévu Dumbeldore et lui-même sans risquer de le détruire. Harry le haïrait très certainement en le découvrant en meurtrier du Directeur à la place de Draco mais c'est ce qui semblait le plus avantageux au niveau de la guerre alors Severus assumerait cette nouvelle plaie, sachant qu'on connaîtrait un jour ses véritables actes post-guerre voire post-mortem.

James n'avait pas eu cette certitude et n'avait pas hésité à le protéger pour autant, après tout...

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il réussisse à mettre son âme-sœur de côté pour un moment.

 **\- Merci. Pour cette discussion. J'essaierai... de me souvenir de vos conseils. Quelque soit votre camp. Au revoir, Monsieur.**

 **\- Prenez soin de vous, Neville.**

Avec un sourire toujours aussi gêné, le concerné s'enfuit sans en demander davantage, maintenant certain que le rôle de Severus Snape resterait incertain à ses yeux jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Même si d'un côté, Severus semblait vraiment vouloir protéger Harry et Neville n'avait jusqu'ici plus aucune hésitation sur ses intentions maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry avait failli être son fils adoptif mais, d'un autre côté, ce qu'il venait de lui révéler l'effrayer un peu.

Qu'allait-il faire pour ainsi prévoir de briser subitement le tout début de relation qu'il venait pourtant de forger après tant de temps et de souffrance avec Harry ?

Définitivement, c'était alarmant et Neville ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en parler à Harry ou non. Sa crainte de condamner tous ses proches à une mort certaine ou au moins de les condamner à d'atroces souffrances s'ils restaient à ses côtés était encore très présente et entendre que Severus prévoyait de briser sa confiance malgré leur début de rapprochement n'allait pas l'aider se sentir mieux, socialement parlant.

Aussi, quand il le trouva dans leur dortoir en train de se préparer pour la soirée, Neville ne put s'empêcher de se promettre de tout faire pour le soutenir, comme le lui avait demandé Severus... et ne surtout pas commencer à lui mentir comme presque tous les adultes autour de lui.

 **\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je pensais qu'on se préparerait ensemble mais je n'ai pas réussi à te trouver.**

 **\- Chez Severus Snape.**


	19. Bonus : Les souvenirs I

_Petit commentaire inutile :_

Et voilà, je suis à sec avec ce chapitre et celui juste après... Espérons que je puisse enlever la pause tout de même d'ici peu, j'aimerai bien la terminer même si je suis un peu bloquée pour l'instant. Bref. Je poste ce bonus de deux chapitres (réutilisant des éléments de la fic adoptée, d'ailleurs) avant de m'envoler loin pour prendre des vacances, j'espère pouvoir lire en revenant qu'il vous a plu (ou pas... ça je l'espère beaucoup moins) et peut-être retrouver suffisamment d'inspiration à mon retour ! Bisous à tous et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, je répondrai à vos reviews un peu plus tard que d'habitude ~

Titre : Les souvenirs I

* * *

 **\- Tu sais, je m'aperçois que Lily a raison... Et je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour tout ce que je...**

 **\- Dégage, Potter.**

Avec sa moue la plus exagérément triste, James s'enfuit avec la queue entre les jambes, rejoignant sa bande d'amis stupides.

 **\- Severus, je suis désolé, je voudrais vraiment...**

 **\- Je m'en fiche, Potter.**

Toujours aussi penaud, le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'éloigna sous les ricanements des Serpentards, faisant vaguement froncer les sourcils de Severus.

 **\- Combien de fois s'est-il excusé, déjà ?**

 **\- Une vingtaine. En une semaine. Parfois en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Et non, je ne compte pas lui pardonner quoi que ce soit, Lily.**

 **\- Severus, est-ce que tu...**

 **\- Ta gueule, Potter.**

Même si Lily lui jeta un regard hésitant entre compréhension et sévérité visant à le faire culpabiliser malgré son droit total de repousser son ancien tortionnaire, Severus refusa de prêter attention à celui qui arborait plutôt une allure de victime pleurnicharde dorénavant - filant presque de l'urticaire à Severus, par ailleurs -, ce dernier de toute façon résigné encore une fois à être violemment rejeté.

 **\- Est-ce que tu pourrais...**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- ...me donner la page de l'exercice de Potions ? Et me pardonner un jour ou l'autre, si possible...**

 **\- Va te faire foutre, Potter. Vraiment. Va te faire foutre.**

D'une certaine manière, c'était étrange d'être ainsi harcelé pendant tout un mois non plus pour se faire insulter mais pour qu'il lui offre son pardon.

Et ça l'était d'autant plus qu'à la fin de ce mois, Potter cessa complètement de lui parler et commença même à le fuir dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Severus aurait dû se douter qu'il se lasserait au bout d'un moment mais, étrangement, cela ne fit que le faire baisser un peu plus dans son estime. Potter ne s'excusait de toute façon que pour plaire à Lily alors pas étonnant qu'il abandonne si rapidement...

Heureusement, ça n'intéressait pas Severus. Vraiment pas. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru que le jeune homme était sincèrement désolé de son ancien comportement, de toute façon. Alors pourquoi aurait-il espéré qu'il continue de venir lui parler tous les jours ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Mais peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'il se sentait seul. Même si Potter avait cessé ses brimades, les autres élèves ne l'approchaient pas pour autant, son ancienne réputation toujours aussi tenace éloignant toute possible rencontre amicale. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son mauvais caractère. Non. Lily lui avait déjà dit d'arrêter de penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être entouré.

C'était tout de même parfois assez difficile de se sentir confiant quand tout le monde l'ignorait.

Refermant brutalement son livre de Potions, Severus serra d'autant plus les dents en voyant Potter quitter la bibliothèque alors qu'il venait tout juste d'en passer la porte, fuyant très clairement la salle à cause de sa seule présence.

 **\- Pas la peine de t'enfuir en courant juste en me voyant, Potter. Je sortais de toute façon.**

 **\- Ah...** Parut hésiter mollement le jeune homme, ne faisant qu'accroître sa frustration. **Désolé...  
**

 **\- Tu te remets aux excuses, maintenant ? Tsss. Apprends à te décider, un jour.**

Une étincelle d'attention se ralluma dans les yeux noisettes de son vis-à-vis, regard que Severus n'avait pas croisé depuis un assez long moment, le déstabilisant assez pour laisser Potter s'emparer de son bras et le traîner dans un coin à l'écart sans protester, du moins pas aussi immédiatement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Potter ?**

 **\- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu veux que je continue à m'excuser ? Parce que je pensais que ça t'ennuyait mais s'il suffit que j'insiste suffisamment pour que tu me pardonnes, je peux le faire. Je peux complètement le faire.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Potter. Tu crois vraiment que de simples excuses effaceront ces années d'enfer à te supporter ?**

Si Potter ouvrit la bouche pour lui offrir une réponse certainement minable, Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps, déjà blessé par l'hésitation renvoyée par les pupilles brunâtres à nouveau fixées sur lui. Définitivement, Potter l'irritait au plus au point. Peu importe qu'il soit au centre de son attention ou l'ignore complètement, Severus en souffrait toujours bêtement.

Parfois même s'en rendre compte. Severus n'avait vraiment pas eu l'impression de regretter leurs confrontations auparavant... et pourtant, si celle-ci lui était encore douloureuse, il réalisait que ça l'était tout autant de ne pas l'avoir affronté ces derniers temps, alors même qu'il pensait toujours savoir gérer cette tristesse quotidienne et cette solitude pour le moins pesante.

Sa migraine naissante ne lui donna que plus envie d'en finir en offrant à Potter ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être que ça l'apaiserait. Ou sans doute pas du tout.

Tout était tellement compliqué avec cette saleté.

 **\- De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour plaire à Lily, j'irai lui dire que je t'ai pardonné, si tu y tiens tant. C'est ma meilleure amie, après tout. Alors je supporterai n'importe qui sortant avec elle** **. M** **ême si elle choisit la pire option au monde à mes yeux.**

 **\- Et à tes yeux, c'est moi la pire option au monde, c'est ça ?** Souffla tristement le jeune homme.

 **\- Tu es bien pire que ça.**

Étrangement, son silence momentané suite à cette réflexion acide ne lui fit pas tant plaisir que ça. C'en était même presque déprimant.

 **\- Tu penses vraiment que je m'excuse sur la demande de Lily ?**

 **\- Je ne vois aucune autre raison te poussant à venir t'excuser, surtout aussi souvent, autrement,** répliqua-t-il de son ton le plus sec.

Probablement que son côté le plus pitoyable suppliait déjà intérieurement pour que Potter nie cette accusation avec fermeté et lui affirme qu'il pensait réellement ses excuses, qu'elles n'étaient pas dictées par qui que ce soit d'autre que sa propre mauvaise conscience. Et probablement que Severus haïssait de tout le reste de son être ce petit garçon encore tourmenté et présent en lui qui espérait que ses bourreaux se rendent compte qu'ils devaient changer de comportement.

Parce que tout son esprit logique lui hurlait qu'ils n'en auraient de toute façon jamais rien à faire et que sa souffrance était justement ce qu'ils _recherchaient_. Et ce foutu Potter ne faisait pas exception, il s'était bien amusé avec ses autres amis à l'humilier constamment, à faire de Poudlard un énième chez lui où la peur au ventre le prenait chaque matin sans relâcher un instant son emprise sur lui.

Franchement. Pourquoi s'obliger à pardonner à un tel connard ?

 **\- Je m'excuse _réellement_ , Severus. Ce n'est pas une technique de drague envers Lily, elle ne fait que me donner un peu de courage et un bon prétexte pour venir te trouver et te demander pardon en face. J'ai été... horrible. Vraiment. Alors je suis sincèrement désolé.**

Sa voix s'était affaiblie et sa mauvaise conscience l'enveloppait si sûrement que même Severus pouvait le ressentir, lui qui pourtant avait toutes les raisons du monde d'en douter et ne s'en privait pas jusqu'alors.

Est-ce que ça effaçait pour autant ses actes ignobles ?

Non.

 **\- Et je sais que si je suis ici, c'est encore pour moi et non pas pour toi. J'ai failli te tuer... avec la Cabane Hurlante ou... à petit feu. Et maintenant ça te met en position de "méchant qui refuse de donner son pardon" par ma faute, alors c'est peut-être encore pire, finalement, mais... je suis d'accord avec Lily à ce sujet, tu mérites d'entendre que je suis un enfoiré et que tout est ma faute et pas de la tienne.**

 **\- Merci Potter, j'avais vraiment besoin de toi pour comprendre que je n'attirais pas tout seul ta baguette sur moi par la seule force de mon esprit...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il parait que les enfants harcelés ont honte et se sentent parfois coupables.**

"Harcelé".

Wow. C'était étrange d'entendre Potter mettre ce mot là sur leur relation. Un mot très précis et presque trop neutre pour le flot d'émotions qu'il entraînait mais qui l'était justement assez pour que Severus ne le ressente pas comme une agression mais un véritable fait. Apparemment, le brun semblait avoir pris soin de faire des recherches à ce propos, au moins auprès de Lily, parce qu'il était certain que ce "il parait" ne venait pas de ses propres réflexions.

Harcelé. Potter l'avait harcelé.

 **\- Alors je voulais juste que tu l'entendes... que c'était moi l'enfoiré et toi la victime. Et que c'est moi qui doit avoir honte et pas toi, surtout pas toi. Je m'embrouille mais... je sais que je te martyrisais pour passer pour quelqu'un de fort, être le chef de groupe, être bien considéré par les autres. Alors juste... ne joue pas aux forts toi aussi, parce que c'est vraiment le pire de réaliser qu'on est allé si loin ensuite.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je vaux _mieux_ que toi.**

 **\- Probablement. Tu traînes avec Avery et Mulciber, ces temps-ci, pas vrai ? Et si pour les impressionner, un jour, tu devais insulter Lily parce qu'elle est née-moldue... ?**

 **\- Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille !** Hurla presque de dégoût le Serpentard.

 **\- Alors tu vaux définitivement bien mieux que moi, Severus.**

Parfaitement. Hors de question que Severus insulte un jour sa meilleure amie comme Potter venait de le sous-entendre.

Non vraiment, c'était une erreur impardonnable. Severus n'était pas ce genre de type qui humiliait les autres pour se sentir mieux. C'était... non. Non, vraiment pas... Même s'il s'était déjà disputé de nombreuses fois avec Potter et tentait aussi de lui faire mal avec certaines piques, il n'avait jamais impliqué Lily comme Potter avait pu le faire avec ses triples buses d'acolytes !

Bien sûr, c'était peut-être un peu facile parce qu'il savait déjà qu'elle aurait refusé de suivre ce genre de comportements, contrairement aux amis de Potter. Oh, s'il voulait vraiment se venger, probablement pourrait-il demander à Alver et Mulciber, par contre. Eux accepteraient parfaitement d'humilier Potter sous ses ordres. Et peut-être que ce serait plaisant de se sentir enfin accepté quelque part, voire d'être acclamé, et de réduire en charpie son ancien tortionnaire, de lui faire goûter à la douleur permanente.

Mais pour les impressionner, il n'irait pas jusqu'à humilier quelqu'un... encore moins une amie... n'est-ce pas ? Impossible...

Pourtant, son ventre se noua à cette seule pensée.

 **\- Potter.**

Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être retenu un instant par son pire ennemi, le concerné se permit de se retourner vers lui et de lui adresser un regard plein d'espoir absolument irritant, pour changer.

 **\- Tu devais passer près de chez Lily pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oh... euh... oui... mais tu y es alors...**

 **\- C'est bon. En plus, elle sera très certainement ravie de te voir...**

Cependant, peut-être qu'au final, observer le sourire de Potter resplendir de temps à autre n'était pas toujours si mauvais.

 _Peut-être_.


	20. Bonus : Les souvenirs II

_Petit commentaire inutile :_

Attention, j'ai posté ce bonus en entier, pensez donc à lire le chapitre juste avant ~ Enfin je dis ça en sachant très bien que les impatients sauteront dessus sans rien comprendre, je fais souvent la même chose... Enfin on ne sait jamais, c'est toujours mieux de prévenir. Lisez les notes, les gens ! C'est bien, les notes !

* * *

Étrangement, ces vacances passées en compagnie de Potter et de Lily ne furent pas aussi exécrables que Severus aurait pu le croire.

Pourtant, Potter et lui furent bien loin d'échanger leurs premiers élans amoureux durant ces semaines passées ensemble ; Severus pouvait encore à peine tolérer sa présence, malgré - ou plutôt à cause de - ses multiples efforts. Severus finit même par exploser pour qu'il arrête de ramper à ses pieds et se contente juste de le considérer comme une connaissance quelconque.

Et même si à la fin de ces vacances, les choses avaient été mises à plat, rien ne laissait prédire qu'ils s'embrasseraient à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express.

Bien sûr, Severus n'aurait peut-être pas dû cracher que Potter l'avait suivi dans son compartiment parce qu'il avait pitié de lui et qu'il ne supportait qu'il vienne à lui pour cette raison. Pas alors que Lily était encore occupée à dire au revoir à ses parents sur le quai et qu'ils étaient donc tous les deux seuls en tête à tête à l'intérieur de ce foutu wagon.

Parce que c'était très clairement laisser la possibilité à Potter de le coincer, même s'il n'aurait certainement pas pu le deviner, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes auparavant, même pas avec cette question rhétorique que Potter laissa planer comme s'il l'avait prémédité mille fois.

 **\- Comment pourrais-je te prouver que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi ?**

Avec un baiser.

En fait, non, ce n'en était même pas tout à fait un. James eut à peine à effleurer ses lèvres pour qu'une décharge électrique le traverse de part en part, lui faisant paraître cet instant beaucoup long qu'il ne l'était réellement, le Gryffondor se reculant en effet presque aussitôt, ses yeux se braquant vers les siens.

 **\- J'espère que ça te prouvera que je ne te veux plus aucun mal...**

Severus n'était pas certain que ça prouve quoi que ce soit, honnêtement. Du moins, pas la première fois que James prononça ces mots.

Quelques temps après, en effet, il reçut un hibou lui donnant rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ce qui ressemblait assez à une invitation de la part de Lily. Sauf que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas Lily la silhouette masculine aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui l'attendait en souriant narquoisement. Et malgré la surprise, Severus le laissa cette fois l'embrasser bien plus profondément.

Si profondément en fait que James se permit même de laisser traîner ses mains un peu trop longtemps sur son corps.

Et vu les sensations que ces baladeuses laissèrent sur son corps et son cœur, Severus fut presque étonné d'avoir réussi à s'enfuir avant de se laisser complètement aller. Bien sûr, James s'en excusa quelques jours plus tard, quelques secondes avant de recommencer à le caresser, aussi incohérent que tout adolescent tiraillé entre le désir purement charnel et le désir de prendre soin de son partenaire.

 **\- Eh ben, je vous laisse dix minutes et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sautez dessus.**

Rougissant comme n'importe quel autre adolescent pris sur le fait le ferait, Severus repoussa le Gryffondor aussi loin que possible de son propre corps, comme si l'éloigner pouvait faire croire à la propriétaire des lieux qui venait de débarquer que son petit-ami débraillé (le sien, certainement pas celui de Severus) passait par là, l'air de rien, mais n'était en aucun cas relié à lui et à son aspect tout aussi peu conventionnel.

 **\- Lily...** Bredouilla-t-il en s'insultant mentalement pour se laisser aller dans la chambre de préfète de celle-ci, ce qui n'était vraiment pas très malin sachant qu'ils étaient censés l'attendre tous les deux et qu'il était donc évident que la jeune femme allait les surprendre.

 **\- Elle-même. Sois pas si embarrassé, Severus... James m'avait dit qu'il t'aimait bien... et demandé si ça me dérangeait... et j'ai répondu que non.**

Étonné de la voir rire alors que son petit-ami allait très clairement la tromper avec un mec, Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en reboutonnant aussi discrètement que possible sa robe de sorcier, malgré tout encore un peu mal à l'aise.

 **\- Heureusement qu'on ne sort pas réellement ensemble, cependant. C'est quelque peu méchant de faire ça avec le petit-ami de ta meilleure amie, tu sais, Severus ?**

 **\- Tu veux bien qu'il le sache, alors ?** S'exclama James, comme s'il était excité par cette possibilité.

 **\- Disons que tu auras un peu de mal à le lui cacher... Je ne pense pas que Severus accepte très longtemps de te servir d'amant, non ?**

 **\- Oh, j'aurais pu le lui faire croire, je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait accepté. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime trop pour savoir me résister, de toute façon !**

Frappant l'imbécile à l'épaule pour le forcer à s'écrouler sur le lit et ainsi éviter d'autres niaiseries, Severus préféra évincer le fait que c'était probablement vrai, se concentrant sur ses questions et les explications de Lily.

 **\- Pourquoi vous faîtes croire à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble ? Potter parait amoureux de toi depuis ses onze ans...**

 **\- Béguin idiot, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et je m'imaginai quelque chose qui n'existait pas,** répondit ce dernier à la place de Lily, toujours aussi agaçant à ne pas vouloir se taire mais déjà un peu plus sérieux. **Et ça n'a pas duré. On est devenu amis... petit à petit.**

 **\- Et on s'est mis d'accord sur une double couverture. Potter est gay et je suis lesbienne. Ça nous arrangeait, tous les deux...**

S'étranglant à moitié tout seul avec sa salive, Severus tenta de ne pas montrer sa stupéfaction lorsque Lily avoua avec un tel détachement qu'elle aimait les filles.

Apparemment, c'était une différence qu'elle avait appris petit à petit à constater avec l'adolescence et qu'elle assumait à présent. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le montrer publiquement. Sa petite-amie n'en était pas à ce stade, elle. Et Lily tenait à ce qu'elle réalise elle-même, pas à pas, que l'homosexualité n'était pas si sale que ça. Lily ne lui confia pas son identité ; pas à ce moment-là, en tout cas.

Et probablement Severus aurait-il déjà grimacé s'il avait su qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa, parce qu'il était évident qu'elle n'assumerait _jamais_ vu son caractère et il était déjà évident à l'époque que les rêves de Lily Evans étaient tous voués à l'échec, même si elle faisait tout pour ne pas le voir.

Cette étoile lui brûlerait les ailes à coup sûr.

Mais lui-même était déjà bien trop occupé avec sa propre nouvelle relation pour s'occuper de la sienne. Pardonner, accepter la présence de l'autre, ses caresses, ses sourires, son caractère foutrement agaçant mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer... Ses projets pour une vie à deux plus belle que tout ce que Severus aurait pu imaginer auparavant.

Son étoile, elle, le guiderait. Cette différence...

 _Entre passion et amour._

* * *

Quelque part, Severus devait avouer que la présence de Lily avait été toujours été pour lui comme un voile protecteur et presque fantomatique.

Et il se souvenait distinctement de son visage lors des moments importants de sa vie. A son mariage extrêmement dissimulé et uniquement symbolique puisqu'ils étaient deux hommes, par exemple, Lily s'était montrée aussi heureuse et enthousiaste que possible, profitant de leur bonheur par procuration et tentant désespérément de ne pas gâcher la fête alors que la blessure du mariage parfaitement officiel entre Lucius et Narcissa était encore assez vive.

Ou même lorsqu'elle déposait Harry entre les bras de James, lui souriant avec cette fois une tendresse tout sauf feinte. Même si elle-même ne se considérait pas comme la mère de l'enfant puisque ce ne serait pas elle principalement qui l'élèverait, elle resterait tout de même très proche de la famille.

Au final, son tout dernier souvenir d'elle fut pourtant bien moins marquant ; probablement parce que seul James eut le droit de la voir quelques heures avant sa mort, se condamnant ainsi également. En tant qu'espion flirtant toujours entre le neutre et le mangemort selon son image la plus répandue, Severus avait eu vent du danger pouvant concerner James et Lily, cette saleté de Pettigrow ayant apparemment rapporté une prophétie dangereuse auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lily avait dû supplier sa veela pour qu'elle protège sa fille à l'aide d'une cérémonie que Severus et James ne connaissaient pas eux-mêmes. Même si ça avait très compliqué non seulement de la convaincre mais aussi de persuader les parents de laisser momentanément leur fils à la rousse, cette protection supplémentaire avait fini par les rassurer quelque peu, surtout qu'Harry n'était pas le seul concerné par cette prophétie.

Ce fut cependant un déchirement d'apprendre qu'un mangemort avait rapporté Severus comme dangereusement proche de Lily Evans et James Potter. En effet, c'était un danger qu'ils ne pouvaient ignorer et le couple finit par s'organiser pour qu'Harry soit toujours surveillé par l'un d'entre eux, bien que beaucoup plus discrètement de la part de Severus pour ne plus attirer les soupçons.

Evidemment, c'était une nuit où c'était à Lily de surveiller Harry que tout bascula pour eux.

 **\- Il faut y aller tout de suite ! Ils vont se faire tuer ! Dumbeldore vient de nous dire...**

 **\- ...que je devais y aller. Et que tu dois rester ici, Severus !**

Severus aurait éternellement du mal à se rappeler de la dispute express qu'ils avaient alors entamé, son esprit vrombissant sous le danger menaçant son enfant. James devait être dans le même état, hurlant que s'ils mourraient, il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour protéger Harry, puisqu'il devrait survivre grâce à la bénédiction veela posée par Narcissa.

C'était Dumbeldore qui avait eu cette idée de secours ; James et Severus ne pouvaient cependant s'empêcher de toujours se disputer sur lequel devait subir le sort d'amnésie et lequel devait courir au plus vite auprès d'Harry si jamais le Seigneur attaquait Lily et non l'un d'entre eux.

Jamais un baiser n'eut autant le goût des larmes que celui de James lorsqu'il le plaqua soudainement contre le mur, sa baguette plus tremblante que jamais en s'enfonçant contre sa poitrine. C'était violent, passionné, et la tête de Severus se mit à tourner de façon prodigieuse, mélangeant tout à la fois, ses souvenirs comme son état d'esprit.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Severus ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi toute cette rage déferlait en lui avec plus de violence qu'il ne pouvait réellement le supporter. Ou même pourquoi l'inconnu face à lui avait ses joues inondées d'une cascade de larmes, tout en rappelant quelque chose à Severus sans qu'il n'arrive vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

 **\- J'ai toujours été bien plus rapide en sortilèges que toi, Severus... Essaie de t'en rappeler un jour.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Pourquoi vous... ?**

Sans lui laisser le temps de remettre ses émotions en place, le jeune homme avait filé à l'anglaise, laissant Severus tout observer autour de lui sans rien reconnaître. Quelques souvenirs essayaient désespérément de revenir à la surface mais un immense mal de crâne l'empêchait de sérieusement y réfléchir. Surtout que son sentiment d'urgence semblait indiquer qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'immensément important.

Evidemment, il ne fut jamais capable de s'en rappeler à temps, ses véritables souvenirs se mélangeant à ce que d'autres purent lui raconter sur son lien avec les deux morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

Par la suite, Severus continua de rêver que quelqu'un l'aime assez pour se sacrifier pour lui.

Mais s'il en oublia temporairement la douleur...

 _Pas la colère._

* * *

Penché sur les copies qu'il se devait de corriger pour le lendemain et sur lesquelles Severus Snape n'arrivait définitivement pas à concentrer toute son attention, le professeur tant honni par une multitude d'élèves essuyait sa toute dernière larme rageuse d'un revers de la main, affaibli par cette visite dans laquelle il plaçait sans doute un peu trop d'espoir.

Toute cette vie si passionnelle, aux émotions si palpables et déchirantes de joie et de peine, que lui avait offert l'amour de sa vie et qui défilait encore devant ses yeux... Severus Snape ne pouvait que la souhaiter à Harry Potter.

Car ce tourbillon de sentiments méritait définitivement d'être vécu avant de mourir.

Cependant, il lui souhaitait tout de même une fin moins tragique que la sienne, que le monde puisse encore être sauvegardé après son retour auprès de James Potter.

 _Prenez soin de son fils, Neville. Notre fils._


End file.
